An Eagle's Revenge
by Stagey
Summary: ThunderClan doesn't know about the cat that they betrayed. The cat that had to watch its entire family be killed. They don't know that the cat is coming for them. They don't know of an eagle's revenge.
1. Prologue

_A mysterious long-furred white tom watched the island from a distance._

He took a second to take a breath and then leaped upon the log that led to the Gathering. A tabby brown warrior saw him and he unsheathe his claws, ''Who are you?''

The long-furred white tom didn't mind him, he just concentrated on crossing the fallen tree trunk.

When he reached the island, he unsheathe his claws and slashed at the brown tabby warriors throat, ending his life.

Two warriors turned around and unsheathe their claws. The first warrior cried, ''Stop!'' But he fell mysteriously to the ground, dead. The other fell down just as dead as the first.

The long-furred white tom parted the sea of cats who were staring intently at a branch which barely creaked under the weight of four cats.

The long-furred white tom unsheathe his claws and hoped that the two warriors in front of him were aware of what was about to happen to them.

They weren't.

Two other warriors saw the two cats fall down and rushed towards the long-furred white tom. They both fell as he clawed their throats, one by one.

Their blood glistened surprisingly in the dark night.

The long-furred white tom stepped forward, ignoring the gasps of the other Clan cats who were just realizing what happened. He padded silently until he was nearly under the tree branch that held the weight of four cats.

Several warriors surrounded him.

The ThunderClan leader jumped off of his shelter.

The long-furred white tom was distracted by a feather.

The ThunderClan leader glared at the long-furred tom and asked him, ''What are you doing here?''

The long-furred white tom raised his head, amusement shining in his eyes. He looked up as he heard the bird screech as it flew above him.

He nodded at the bird and the cats surrounding him all died, everywhere the cats all died. The ThunderClan leader didn't die, he was fine, the ThunderClan leader sent his deputy to die.

The long-furred white tom clawed at the deputy's paws and the deputy fell down.

The long-furred white tom turned around and readied himself as the deputy got to his paws. The long-furred white tom clawed at the deputy's throat and the deputy fell down.

The long-furred white tom turned around to see that the ThunderClan leader was still fine.

The ThunderClan leader nodded at some other warriors who were standing as part of the crowd of cats, and they took their formation. Then the ThunderClan leader unsheathe his claws then he went to smell his claws.

The mysterious long-furred white tom was joined by other long-furred white toms.

The leader of the long-furred white toms turned his head to the ThunderClan medicine cat and mouthed,

''You're next.''

The long-furred white tom let out a yowl and he and the other long-furred white toms ran towards the ThunderClan leader and his warriors.

The ThunderClan leader and his warriors raced to meet the long-furred white toms in battle.

The other Clan cats all gathered to one part of the Gathering island's shores.

The long-furred white toms all leaped into the air and came crashing down onto the ThunderClan leader and his warriors.


	2. Aquila

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Aquila **

Eaglekit was a pure white tom with hazel eyes and pointy ears. Eaglekit was ready. Today was the day that he would become an apprentice. A great day to become an apprentice.

The Sun gave off warm radiance to the cats of ThunderClan. Cats lounged around the camp, soaking in the sun's great rays of warmth.

The nursery was warm as well. Too warm.

Eaglekit couldn't even escape the warm den because his mother, Icetail, kept licking him trying to get him ready for his ceremony.

''Mother,'' Groaned Eaglekit, wincing as Icetail licked him on the head furiously, ''I'm fine, I think you've licked me enough until I'm ready for my elders ceremony!''

Icetail ignored her sons pleas and kept licking. She was a beautiful white cat with creamy paws and green eyes. She was always calm, but when it came to ceremonies, according to his older brother Talonfur, Eaglekit was in for a long day when his apprentice and his warrior ceremonies came.

Creamfur, another queen with a cream-colored pelt chuckled, ''Relax Icetail. Eaglekit is probably the smartest kit that I've ever seen, I'm sure he'll do just fine.''  
>Icetail sighed and nodded, ''I know, I just don't want the same thing that happened to Jaykit happen to him.''<p>

Jaykit was Eaglekit's older sister from his mothers first litter. She died right before she became an apprentice because of a hawk that had managed to swoop in and get her before the warriors had seen anything.

There was a sudden yowl. Brackenstar, Eaglekit's grandfather was calling a meeting.

_It's time!_ Thought Eaglekit, jumping away from his mothers reach. He gave her a grateful blink and raced out of his den.

The Sun was surprisingly comforting although it had seemed like it had heated the entire nursery.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky as Eaglekit looked up the sides of the stony hollow. He padded up eagerly towards the Great Rock, which was the burden of Brackenstar who stood proudly upon it.

Cats were already gathering under their leader.

Eaglekit stared up at Brackenstar. He felt someones tail on his shoulder. Eaglekit looked up to see his father, Ravenfrost staring proudly at him.

Just the sight of his father's eyes brimming with pride made Eaglekit stand taller.

Brackenstar gazed down upon Eaglekit, ''It is time for one of our kits to begin his apprenticeship. Eaglekit you are six moons and until the day that you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Fernshadow, you are ready for an apprentice. Croweye trained you with unbelievable skill and I hope that you will carry that with you to train Eaglepaw.''

Eaglepaw stepped up to Fernshadow reluctantly. The brown tabby she-cat had always fidgeted anytime Eaglepaw had seen her.

The two cats touched noses and stepped back.

''Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!''

The cheers of ThunderClan knocked away Eaglepaw's doubts about Fernshadow. Talonfur, Eaglespaw's big brother congratulated him, and Icetail looked ready to burst with emotion.

Ravenfrost padded up to Eaglepaw and beamed down at him, ''I know you will be a great apprentice.''

''Thanks father.''

Ravenfrost nodded at Fernshadow and padded away to greet Thornpierce, the ThunderClan deputy who had just returned from his patrol.

Fernshadow sat down and pondered for a few moments until Eaglepaw interrupted her.

''Shouldn't you be showing me around our territory?''

Fernshadow snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, ''Yes... yes. Um... we can start with marking borders or maybe showing you the different techniques of hunting?''

Eaglepaw rolled his eyes. Fernshadow apparently didn't understand that she, the mentor, shouldn't be asking him, the apprentice, about hunting.

Fernshadow led Eaglepaw up the Stony Hollow. After showing him a few tricks about not falling down the steep sides of the hollow, the pair raced into the forest.

After showing him the borders and the ThunderClan side of the Lake, Fernshadow led him to the abandoned two-leg nest and encouraged him to go inside.

''This is ThunderClan's main location for cat-mint.''

Eaglepaw padded wearily over the precious stalks of the herbs, ''Isn't this medicine-cat stuff?''

Fernshadow scowled, ''If there's ever a serious outbreak of green-cough all the warriors must know where to search.''

Eaglepaw hung his head, ''Sorry.''

Fernshadow sighed and sat down, ''It's fine. I understand that you aren't happy with me as a mentor. I was only made a warrior a half-moon ago.'

Eaglepaw tried to deny it, but Fernshadow was right. He would of rather been more comfortable getting a more experienced mentor like, Croweye or Emberwhisker.

Fernshadow shrugged, ''You're stuck with me, so deal with it.''

She left him inside the abandoned two-leg nest. Eaglepaw was shocked at what she had said, but nodded and raced out of the two-leg nest.

Fernshadow showed him a couple of hunting techniques and even made him test out a new move that he had created which proved quite effective to birds, stalking fast and light and leaping into the air a fox-tail before the bird even detected it's killer.

By the time the pair was done hunting, their jaws were stocked with prey.

Fernshadow dropped her portion and looked up at the sky through the trees green leaves which was getting darker. The moon, though faint, was very visible.

''How about getting back to camp?'' Asked Fernshadow picking up her bundle of prey.

Eaglepaw nodded, his jaws so full with prey he was unable to mew a reply.

…

When Eaglepaw and Fernshadow returned to camp they both knew instantly that something was wrong. The tinge of death swam through the air filling their nostrils.

Fernshadow and Eaglepaw raced down into camp. Many cats were speaking in hushed voices.

Eaglepaw dropped his kill in the fresh-kill pile. He ran to the center of the clearing and gasped.

Brackenstar was laying there.

Unmoving.

Lifeless.

Dead.

Eaglepaw dropped his muzzle into Brackenstar's fur. He smelled Ravenfrost and Icetail's scents as they drew close to him.

''What happened?'' Asked Eaglepaw weakly.

Icetail rested her tail on Eaglepaw's shoulder, ''He died of old age. He has been around since the time of Firestar.''

Eaglepaw looked up at his mother, ''I saw him jump off of the Great Rock after my ceremony,'' He mewed, ''He looked weak.''

Icetail nodded, then sank her head into her dead fathers long tabby fur.

Talonfur and his patrol returned a few heartbeats later and learned the sad news.

After a while each of the cats departed, going back to their dens. Eaglepaw was the last to leave. He had barely stepped into the apprentice den when Thornpierce called a meeting.

The golden-brown deputy was standing on top of the Great Rock.

''Cats of ThunderClan!'' He began staring down at his clan mates who were wearily padding out of their dens, ''Our dear leader Brackenstar has died and we have mourned for him.''

Eaglepaw joined Sparkpaw, Nightpaw, and Coldpaw, the other apprentices.

Coldpaw greeted Eaglepaw with warm blue eyes, ''How are you doing?'' She asked brushing his flank with her nose.

Eaglepaw shrugged, ''I'm fine.''

Nightpaw turned around, ''I can't believe _my _father is going to be ThunderClan's new leader.'' The black cat mewed smugly.

Sparkpaw, a ginger tom speckled with tawny faced Nightpaw, ''Oh shut up.'' He turned to face Eaglepaw, ''Don't mind him, he thinks that because his father is deputy-''

''_Leader._'' Interrupted Nightpaw, his amber eyes gleaming with avarice.

Sparkpaw rolled his eyes. Eaglepaw ignored the arguing apprentices and turned back to Thornpierce who was still speaking.

''...I will be accompanied to the Moon Pool by Stormhaze to receive my nine lives.''

ThunderClan's medicine-cat, Stormhaze bowed his head. The bluish-gray tom had been Brackenstar's closest friend.

Thornpierce looked up at the darkening sky. The stars were out and the moon was now fully visible.

''Before I leave,'' The massive tom added, ''Although it is out of our tradition, I would like to name a new deputy before I leave.''

Cats stared at their soon-to-be leader in confusion.

One elder, Silvermask shook her head in disbelief, ''That's never been done before! StarClan will not allow it!''

Thornpierce ignored the gray elders words and looked confidently down into the crowd.

''The new deputy of ThunderClan will be... Ravenfrost.''

Cats stared at the pure black tom with green eyes as he sat a little taller.

''Ravenfrost! Ravenfrost! Ravenfrost!''

The cheers of Eaglepaw's clan mates were confused and weak, but Eaglepaw didn't care, he cried his fathers name the loudest.

Thornpierce stared contentedly down at his choice and then bounded off of the Great Rock and left the camp, Stormhaze in tow.

Eaglepaw congratulated his father and his mother, his little brother Dustpaw and Talonfur followed him. Soon the other cats of ThunderClan joined to congratulate Ravenfrost as well.

Eaglepaw swelled with pride and after congratulating his father, he decided that even with all the buzz about Thornpierce's nontraditional deputy ceremony and Brackenstar's sudden death, he needed to rest after a long day.

Fernshadow wouldn't want him to be late for training tomorrow.

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	3. WaterClogged

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Water-Clogged**

_''Eagleflight! Eagleflight! Eagleflight!''_

Eagleflight felt his chest swell with pride as ThunderClan chanted his new name. Thornstar stared down at him, waiting. Eagleflight suddenly realized that he was supposed to touch his leader's shoulder just as many warriors had done before he became a warrior himself.

Stepping up, Eagleflight quickly grazed Thornstars shoulder and then stepped back down. He turned around and gaped as his Clan looked on at him, shouting congratulations despite the hazy weather and the gray skies. He saw his father, Ravenfrost, shouting as well. Ravenfrost was the deputy of ThunderClan although many did not like the way that he became it. Thornstar had broken tradition by choosing a deputy before he had become a leader. Ravenfrost didn't mind though. The lean black cat was just and calm.

Eagleflight spotted his former mentor, Fernshadow, shouting his name from the nursery. She had to retire from being his mentor after kitting Croweye's kits. The sleek, muscular tom stood beside the carefully hidden den, not congratulating Eagleflight at all. Croweye's eerily dark brown eyes stared holes into Eagleflight's own.

Eagleflight had always guessed that Croweye had never liked him because Ravenfrost had been chosen as ThunderClan's deputy instead of Croweye himself. Eagleflight had been quite shocked as well when Thornstar had chosen Ravenfrost as the deputy. Croweye had obviously been a popular choice. What was even worse was that Croweye wasn't only mad at Eagleflight. He was mad at everyone related to Eagleflight, except himself. Croweye was Ravenfrost's brother and brothers shouldn't be angry at each other.

Eagleflight shook his head of all of his thoughts. He would try to settle his issues with Croweye later, now he needed to enjoy being a warrior. He would think about his family feud during his vigil.

Thornstar's gaze swept over the crowd of ThunderClan cats and then at the graying sky. The first drops of a coming rainfall began to splatter Eagleflight's pelt. Thornstar coughed slightly then took a breath,

''Eagleflight, you will stand vigil tonight to think and listen. Now let us all go back to our dens, except Eagleflight.'' With that, Thornstar leaped off of the High Rock.

Cats rushed Eagleflight. His mother, Icetail, rested her muzzle on his head

''It seems like just yesterday that you were getting on your tiny paws,'' She whispered, trembling. Eagleflight did not mew back. His mother was always emotional. Talonfur, Eagleflights brother moved Icetail away and then murmured a quick congratulations to Eagleflight before adverting his brown tabby body towards his mother, his amber eyes glimmering with amusement.

Nightmask and Coldstorm both wished him a silent congratulations, their eyes still shining with grief.

Eagleflight put his head down for a moment. Sparkpaw was supposed to become a warrior with him today, but yesterday a freak accident with a boulder had crushed him. He had died instantly. What was worse was that the dead ginger cat had ran away into the forest because of Eagleflight, who had just quarreled with him over Coldstorm, the beautiful pearl-colored she-cat had charmed both Eagleflight and Sparkpaw.

Eagleflight shook Sparkpaw's dead body from his memory. One last cat was waiting to congratulate him when Nightmask and Coldstorm had left.

Dustpaw, Eagleflight's younger brother who looked up to him. Dustpaw rushed over, his long, shaggy brown fur was already damp and dripping. The rain had begun to pelt down on every cats fur which left the interior of the stony hollow virtually deserted, every cat was crouching in their dens.

Dustpaw raised his bright blue eyes up to Eagleflight's hazel ones.

''Eagleflight! I'm going to be a warrior soon! We can go on patrol together! Wait- maybe we can spy on ShadowClan! I know! We can wait until RiverClan sneaks unto the border and ambush 'em!''

Eagleflight's eyes shone with amusement and he stifled his purr of amusement only for the small furry apprentices self-confidence. Having a worshiper also made Eagleflight feel good.

Eagleflight rested his tail on his brothers shoulder, ''As soon as you become a warrior, I bet we can do all of those things.''

Dustpaws eyes shone with joy, ''Really? You're the best Eagleflight!'' The long-furred brown cat ran towards the apprentices den and Eagleflight felt slightly sorry for him. With Sparkpaw dead and Eagleflight becoming a warrior, Dustpaw was the only apprentice. Eagleflight could only guess what the lonesomeness felt like.

Shrugging, Eagleflight shook out his long-furred white pelt and sniffed as more rain splattered on his pelt. Eagleflight padded slowly up the path of the stony hollow. Taking a seat, he gazed at the sky, watching the rain descend from its depths.

…

After his vigil, Ravenfrost had told Eagleflight that he could go back to his den. Eagleflight felt immense pride as he padded towards the warriors den. He greeted Nightmask and let out a _mrrw _of amusement when the black cat with white flecks told him to shut up. Taking a nest between Nightmask and Coldstorm, Eagleflight settled down and went to sleep.

…

''Eagleflight.'' Eagleflight snorted as a cats paw prodded his flank.

''_Eagleflight!_'' The voice was more fierce this time. Eagleflight looked up in annoyance at Coldstorm.

''What?'' Mumbled Eagleflight, getting to his paws.

''Sorry for disturbing you, but Thornstar wants to see you.'' Coldstorm gazed down at him with warm eyes. Eagleflight stared back with equal warmth. He would ask Coldstorm the question that was burning at the back of his mind after he talked to Thornstar. Getting to his paws, Eagleflight walked out of the den. The rain had stopped and the first rays of sunlight began to shine throughout the Stony Hollow. Walking across the camp as a warrior felt majestic and Eagleflight barely noticed that he was in front of Thornstar's den until he walked straight into stone.

Stepping inside of the den, Eagleflight saw Thornstar's golden-brown body, sitting in the back of the dark den, staring at the entrance.

Eagleflight coughed softly and Thornstar raised his gaze slowly towards him.

''Eagleflight, I need you to deliver a message to Croweye.''

Eagleflight stared in confusion, ''Croweye? Where is he?'' Eagleflight didn't question Thornstar about why he wanted Eagleflight to deliver a message. Maybe it was discreet stuff.

''He is training my the lakeside with Dustpaw.''

Dustpaw was Croweye's apprentice. But what were they doing training this early?

Eagleflight shrugged and nodded, ''What's the message?''

''A raven's talon will stir up dust and be pierced by a thorn and the blood will be scavenged by a crow.''

Eagleflight stared at Thornstar in confusion. That was a strange message, but Eagleflight just nodded and stepped out of the den.

Running out of the camp, Eagleflight thought about the message. He couldn't figure out what it meant, but he shouldn't be able to figure out what it meant anyway because it was to be discreet. Running past the countless trees, Eagleflight took a sharp turn towards the path leading to the lakeside. After a while he stopped to take a breath. He could see a black cat and a smaller brown cat sparring on the shore of the lake. Croweye had pinned down Dustpaw and bared his teeth as he pretended to bite down on the smaller cats throat.

Stepping forward before any real harm could be done, Eagleflight greeted Dustpaw and Croweye respectively. Dustpaw's eyes lit up with excitement.

''Eagleflight!'' He yelped, squirming out under Croweye's giant paw. Croweye just stared coldly at Eagleflight.

''Thornstar wanted me to deliver a message to you,'' Started Eagleflight to Croweye.

Croweye only nodded after Eagleflight had recited the message and turned back towards Dustpaw and readied himself into a fighting stance.

Eagleflight said his goodbyes to Dustpaw and Croweye and ran back towards camp. On his way, he decided to hunt. Unfortunately, his first kill as a warrior was nothing but a puny vole. Eagleflight decided that it would be enough and he returned to camp with his prey. Tonight was his first Gathering as a warrior anyway. He couldn't let a puny vole ruin that.

…

Eagleflight woke up to crickets chirping. Jumping up quickly he saw that the camp was deserted and the moon out, a single light shining in darkness. He had missed the Gathering patrol!

Nightmask yowled in anger next to Eagleflight.

''What's wrong with you?'' Growled the black tom, now wide awake. Eagleflight looked around frantically,

''Did the Gathering patrol leave already?'' Eagleflight's heart dropped as Nightmask nodded weakly.

Eagleflight leaped out of his den and raced up the Stony Hollow. He followed the scents of his clan through the dark trees. The moon shone brightly above him.

Finally he was close enough to the lakeside to find his way to the island himself. He felt relief as he saw cats dotted all over the island. Running towards the log that connected to the island, he took a giant leap and landed on the wooden trunk. He silently crossed the natural bridge and hid in a few bushes. At the side of the island. He figured he'd surprise everyone and talk to a couple of other cats, but the Gathering had already started. Rowanstar was already speaking,

''...And ShadowClan is thriving, as usual.'' He stepped back and beckoned for Thornstar to speak.

Thornstar stepped forward and gazed across the crowd of cats.

''There are traitors in ThunderClan.''

Gaps of outrage from ThunderClan cats rang through the air unorganized. Eagleflight himself stared at Thornstar in disbelief, he strained forward to listen.

''Those cats are, Ravenfrost, Talonfur, and Dustpaw.''

All eyes turned towards the cats that were called out. Ravenfrost and Talonfur looked up at Thornstar in disbelief,

''What are you talking about!'' Snarled Talonfur, unsheathing his claws, causing a couple of warriors to unsheathe theirs.

Ravenfrost stared at Thornstar but said nothing. His gaze gave nothing away.

Eagleflight couldn't say anything. His father and his brothers were traitors? That couldn't be. Ravenfrost was the deputy! Talonfur was a fierce and ambitious warrior, but would do anything to defend his clan. And Dustpaw... Dustpaw was only an apprentice!

Eagleflight unknowingly was still hidden in the bushes, but he felt the need to sink in farther, fearing that Thornstar will call his name.

Dustpaw had been cornered by two ThunderClan warriors, Croweye was one of them.

''Croweye!'' Called Dustpaw hopefully looking up at his mentor, ''I don't know what Thornstar is talking about! I'm no traitor!'' Croweye snorted and grasped Dustpaw by the scruff, causing Talonfur to run towards him. Talonfur was held back by two other warriors while Ravenfrost walked calmly under the great branch that held all of the four Clan leaders.

''Why?'' Asked the pure black tom gazing up at Thornstar. Thornstar gazed down at Ravenfrost,

''Your son, Eagleflight delivered a message to Croweye that contained your plans to kill me then force ThunderClan to take over all of the Clans.'' Thornstar's answer shocked Eagleflight. The message that he delivered to Croweye was sent by Thornstar himself!

Eagleflight began to remember the message that Thornstar had given him,

_A raven's talon will stir up dust and be pierced by a thorn and the blood will be scavenged by a crow._

What did that mean? Suddenly Eagleflight saw Thornstar nod at four of his warriors. Only one was needed to stabilize Dustpaw while it took two warriors to force Talonfur towards the west side of the island. Ravenfrost was led calmly by Emberwhisker, a brilliant bright yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Thornstar returned his gaze towards the shocked crowd, ''Let this day be known,'' He started, ''No cat can destroy the Clans!''

He had seemed to restore the cats below with confidence because they cheered with intense hatred towards Eagleflights father and brothers.

''I, Thornstar sentence Ravenfrost and his sons to death by drowning.'' The massive golden-brown tom jumped off of the tree branch, everyone's eyes centered on him.

None of the other leaders objected, although Breezestar seemed a tad uncomfortable.

Eagleflight's heart was beating so fast that he thought it would explode from his chest. Eagleflight watched as Ravenfrost turned around to Thornstar, ''What of my son Eagleflight?''

Thornstar chuckled, ''Your son that sold you out? When we get back to camp, we will slay him, you see, Stormhaze sneaked a massive amount of poppy seeds into that mouse that he ate earlier.''

The ThunderClan medicine cat sunk his head as all the eyes of the Clan cats turned to him for a heartbeat.

Talonfur and Dustpaw had stopped struggling. They knew it was over. There were too many warriors to fight off so it was impossible to escape.

Thornstar flicked his ears and Emberwhisker leaped onto Ravenfrost and as quick as a WindClan cat, she sunk Ravenfrost's head into the Lake. Ravenfrost struggled for a bit, but after a moment, he stopped moving. Eagleflight knew he couldn't break his cover or he would be killed on the spot.

Emberwhisker hauled Ravenfrost's body out of the water. The black cat wasn't moving and Eagleflight felt his stomach become hollow as he realized that his father was dead.

Talonfur was next. The brown tabby put on a short fight before his head was dunked into the Lake. His body was pulled out a few moments later as well. Dustpaw was the last and Eagleflight closed his eyes. Right before they closed, he saw Dustpaw's small body thrashing about in his captors jaws. Dustpaw's eyes searched the crowd of cats frantically, and before he went underwater, Eagleflight knew that Dustpaws eyes rested on the shrubs that Eagleflight was hidden in.

The little long-furred brown cats drowned body landed besides the other two and Eagleflight let out a bloodcurdling wail.

He had realized that he had made a mistake but he didn't care. No crime that his father and brothers may of or may not of done should have been punishable by death! That shouldn't have been allowed!

Eagleflight emerged from his hiding place as all the cats on the island rested their eyes on him.

Thornstar curled his lip and locked his eyes on Eagleflight.

Turning to two of his warriors he let out the order.

''Kill him.''

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	4. Escape

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Escape**

Eagleflight knew that he would die if he didn't run. He had to get off this island but Emberwhisker and Jaggedtooth were headed his way. The other Clan cats blocked his path to the log. He would die just like his father and his brothers.

Unsheathing his claws, Eagleflight turned his head up at Thornstar,

''You are a murderer! I swear on my life that I will kill you before I die!''

Thornstar's eyes lit up with amusement, ''You shall try, and when you do I will be waiting for you so you can join your traitorous father and brothers.''

Eagleflight glared up at his former leader. His stomach was hollow and his paws were numb. He couldn't believe that StarClan would allow this. Unless his father and brothers were traitors... No, they weren't. StarClan had forsaken them.

Eagleflight made a mad dash towards the fallen tree trunk which led towards the Lakes shores. Two warriors blocked his way so he bumped them both out of his way with such a force even Eagleflight was a little shocked about what he had just done.

He kept his balance surprisingly on the log and leaped onto the Lake's shores. His paws and his belly fur got instantly drenched because of the Lake's wild waters. Eagleflight didn't care. All he wanted to do was leave the Lake and the Clans, he would return to the ThunderClan camp and say goodbye to his mother and then-

_His mother!_

If Thornstar was so quick to kill Eagleflight's father and brothers would he kill his mother? Eagleflight knew that he couldn't take the chance. He would return to camp to rescue his mother then he would take her away from the Lake to the... to the... the two-leg-place. As much as Eagleflight hated the thought, it was the only way to guarantee his mother's safety. He heard voices behind him and glanced back to see Emberwhisker leaping towards him. Eagleflight took a breath then raced off into the forest. As he ran he saw the first signs of dawn emerging from the sky. The sun was rising and it's warm rays were meaningless to Eagleflight. All he wanted to do was to get away from the sun as fast as he could. It was a guarantee that he would be much easier to spot in the day than the night despite his white fur. He ran as fast as he could towards the ThunderClan border. He would have to be quick, Thornstar's Gathering patrol could beat him to the camp and kill him when he arrived. The trees swayed peacefully in the breeze. An ironic moment considering the events that had just occurred moments ago. Eagleflight caught sight of the ThunderClan camp. He raced down the Stony Hollow and ran straight into Nightmask. The black tom with white flecks spat in disgust.

''What's wrong with you?'' Nightmask asked Eagleflight, his fur ruffled.

Eagleflight shrugged the tom off and ran straight towards the nursery and stopped abruptly in front of the den stirring up a wild cloud of dust. Somewhere in the distance a raven cawed.

Eagleflight saw his mothers white fur moving as she slept peacefully. Eagleflight barged inside of the nursery and pawed his mother urgently. Another queen opened one of her eyes, grunted and then closed it.

Eagleflight pawed his mother again, ''Icetail, wake up!'' The effect was immediate. Icetail opened her eyes and groaned.

''Eagleflight? Is the Gathering over already?''

Eagleflight got his mother to her paws and led her outside of the nursery.

''Listen to me,'' He started, ''We have to leave the Lake immediately. Thornstar's going to kill-''

Just then, Thornstar and his Gathering patrol raced into the ThunderClan camp. The warriors of the Gathering patrol immediately started to spread out to search for Eagleflight. A young warrior spotted Eagleflight and his mother and raised the alarm. Eagleflight unsheathe his claws and stepped in front of his mother protectively.

Icetail blinked in surprise, ''Eagleflight what is going on?'' The lean white cat was now tense and slightly ruffled.

Eagleflight scanned all of the warriors that had begun to surround him and his mother. He met eye to eye with Thornstar who was being led by Emberwhisker. The golden brown tom smirked and bared his teeth.

Eagleflight began to speak to his mother without turning around. Other cats began to emerge from their dens groggily and confused.

''Mother, follow me when I run, we're in serious danger. Do not slow down, I'll explain everything when we get there.''

Icetail looked confused and worried, ''Get where?'' Eagleflight did not hold back the words that escaped his jaws.

''The two-leg-place.''

…

Against all odds, Eagleflight and Icetail escaped from the ThunderClan camp and they were now on WindClan territory, the only place where Eagleflight felt safe enough to travel to the two-leg-place.

Icetail was now panting after the long escape from Thornstars warriors.

''Eagleflight, stop. Why are we running? Why did Thornstar send his warriors after us?''

Eagleflight abruptly stopped running and turned to his mother. She was sitting now, catching her breath. She looked small.

''Mother, my father... my brothers. They were killed at the Gathering last night. On Thornstar's orders.''

Icetail stared up at Eagleflight in confusion. The wind was growing harsh and cold and it was now sun-high. They were deep in WindClan territory at sun-high. Not a good place to stop. The grass buffeted below them.

''What do you mean? Why would Thornstar kill Ravenfrost? Why would he kill Talonfur and Dustpaw? Eagleflight this is a sick joke.''

Eagleflight sighed and looked at his paws. ''It isn't a joke. Thornstar executed them. I saw it with my own eyes.''

Icetail blinked in pure shock and disbelief. ''That can't be. I was readying Dustpaw for the Gathering just last night. His first Gathering. Ravenfrost told me that he would be back. Why are you lying? Eagleflight? Why are you lying!'' Although she cried these accusations at him, he could see that she saw the truth in his eyes.

Icetail began to shake in pure grief. Eagleflight had known how horrible it had been to see his father and brothers die. He never imagined how his mother would feel. It must have been worse for her.

''Why would Thornstar? Why would he do it?'' Asked Icetail when she finally had the stability to speak.

Eagleflight took a breath and shrugged, ''I don't know... I just don't know. He said something about father planning to overthrow the Clans. But it can't be true. It just can't...''

Icetail let out a wail and buried her head into Eagleflight's shoulder. Eagleflight sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in his mother's scent. He had almost lost her just as he had lost his father and brothers. He would never let Thornstar get her. He would die before that would happen.

''Mother,'' Began Eagleflight, breaking away, ''We need to go. The two-leg-place is the only way we can secure your safety.''

Icetail stared back at her son, her eyes still in shock, ''What about your safety? Who will protect you?''

Eagleflight did not reply. He just stood up and beckoned his mother to follow him. He would protect himself. He would protect himself...

He would protect himself...

…

It had been moon-high when Eagleflight and his mother had reached the two-leg-place. His mother was now leaning on him because of exhaustion. Eagleflight took the darkest thunder-paths because they seemed to be the most deserted of monsters. He wouldn't let his mother die of fright.

Eagleflight led his mother through different two-leg nests and avoided the huge silver boulders at the front of each nest.

He would make his mother live out the rest of her days as a kittypet. She would be safe. Eagleflight finally saw a nest filled with light. There was a peaceful harmony coming from it. He and his mother leaped onto the large wooden things that encircled each nest. ''Fences'' was what Eagleflight thought that they were called. His mother barely made it up onto the fence and Eagleflight and to help her keep her balance when she finally did. They both hopped down and walked slowly to the entrance of the nest. Icetail, who had barely said anything since they had escaped from the Lake now stared up at the giant nest that would be her home.

''Eagleflight... I don't think that I can do this. I... I would be breaking the warrior code...''

Eagleflight turned to his mother, ''We are no longer warriors. StarClan has forsaken us. We are meant to live on our own.''

Icetail took a breath, ''Will you... will you come back for me. When you get your revenge?'' Eagleflight stared into his mothers eyes. He was shocked that she too wanted revenge on Thornstar and the Clans.

Icetail stared back at her son without blinking, ''They betrayed us. They need to pay, Eagleflight. Ravenfrost and my son will not die in vain. Kill them, Eagleflight. Kill them so that they know the pain that we feel.''

Eagleflight closed his eyes and nodded. He rested his nose on the top of his mothers head one last time, ''Don't forget about me...'' He whispered.

Icetail entwined her tail with her son's, ''I never will.''

Eagleflight nodded and stepped back. He leaped out of the lair of the two-leg nest and jumped onto the fence. He saw Icetail yowl loudly to attract attention. A few moments later, a young female two-leg appeared and said something loudly. She then picked Icetail up gently and started to pet her. Eagleflight fought the urge to join his mother. His destiny was different. His mother would be safe here. His job with her was over.

Eagleflight jumped off of the fence and made his way back to the more crowded part of the two-leg-place. He had seen some loners when he had walked his mother to the two-leg nest. Maybe he could ask them for help. Eagleflight continued on his way shaking the thought from his head.

He would protect himself. After a while, Eagleflight became hungry. He had not seen a single scrap of fresh-kill since he had escaped from the Lake. He became restless and the first faint feelings of exhaustion began to prick at his consciousness. Dawn would approach soon. Eagleflight made a makeshift nest for himself in a dark two-leg path surrounded with huge silver boulders which smelled of something awful. He must of fallen asleep for two heartbeats when a claw fastened itself on his throat. Eagleflight's eyes opened very quickly and he was met face to face with a wild-looking ginger tom with amber eyes.

''What are you doing in my territory, runt?'' The ginger tom was foaming at the mouth and his teeth looked like they could do some serious damage if they were connected to Eagleflight's skin.

''What territory?'' Coughed Eagleflight as he struggled under the weight of the ginger tom. He must of said something wrong because the ginger tom let our a bloodcurdling yowl and bit down hard on Eagleflight's neck.

The world became darker and Eagleflight struggled valiantly to try to kick the ginger tom off. He couldn't die like this. Not before getting his revenge. Not before coming back for his mother...

Eagleflight turned his head to the side and he saw his own blood pooling underneath him. He also saw the faint outline of three cats. His father and brothers.

''Do not die yet, Eagleflight. Fulfill your destiny first...'' Murmured the largest cat, Ravenfrost. Eagleflight tried to call out to his father, but the pure black cat was already fading away. So were the dark brown tabby tom with bulging muscles and the small long-furred brown tom.

''Brothers...'' Croaked Eagleflight, ''Please... don't leave...'' Eagleflight could barely see anything now. The first rays of sunlight began to peek out from the clouds making Eagleflight see one more thing. His father and brothers walking towards him, slowly. Then they were gone. As soon as they disappeared Eagleflight felt stronger. As if the life of three cats had gone into him. Eagleflight mustered all of his strength and belly-stroked the large ginger tom. He then leaped up and began battering the ginger tom's head, claws unsheathe. By the time he was done, the ginger tom was bleeding from everywhere. The defeated cat stared up in horror as Eagleflight raised an unsheathe paw.

''Who are you... anyway? What's your name?'' Coughed the ginger tom, trying to buy his time. His eyes darted everywhere as if searching for something or someone to help him.

Eagleflight thought about this question seriously. He wasn't a warrior anymore. Why should he use his warrior name?

Eagleflight felt the smirk on his face as it began to form.

''My name? My name's Eagle.''

Then he struck down hard on the ginger toms neck.

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	5. Requiem

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Requiem**

The night was dark, so dark that the moon barely shed any of of its light down on the dark alley that Eagle had made his nest under a dumpster. It was leaf-bare and snow had already hit the two-leg-place twice. Two-leg trash lay everywhere and the silver boulders that stank didn't make Eagle feel any better. After a long walk from searching for scraps of food, Eagle prepared to go to sleep. He would have done exactly that if there hadn't have been a cat already under his dumpster.

''Scrappy, get out.'' Growled Eagle, grabbing the young brown cat's tail and dragging him from under the dumpster. Scrappy, a tabby brown tom with unkind fur had been the first cat at the two-leg-place to be friendly to Eagle, but after so many encounters with hostile cats, Scrappy's coming was too late. Eagle had already been wounded verbally and scratched by so many cats he didn't have time to make friends. He was always on guard.

Eagle wanted to leave Scrappy and visit his mother but decided that she was better off. He never visited her when he was out scavenging. He didn't tell her about his violent ventures. He didn't think that her heart could take it.

Scrappy looked at his paws, embarrassed, ''Sorry, Eagle. I haven't eaten in a while, you see and I have no place to stay-''

''Save it Scrappy,'' Interrupted Eagle, and he bit back an even harsher follow up. He sighed and spoke kinder to Scrappy, ''I'm sorry, you can't stay here. You know how it is.'' Eagle felt slightly guilty as he watched the young tabby brown cat nod and them trudge grimly out of the alley. Eagle sighed and crouched under the dumpster and shivered as his belly fur clashed with ice. It seemed that the puddle that had been his reserve for water had frozen in the cold weather. Eagle sighed and got out from under the dumpster.

''Scrappy!'' He shouted, racing to catch up to the brown tabby, ''Wait up a sec!'' Eagle let out a breath of relief as Scrappy stopped and turned around in utter surprise,

''What is it, Eagle?''

Eagle cracked his neck around for a heartbeat, ''I think that it would be best if we stuck together. Cats are hostile and we wouldn't stand a chance by ourselves.'' Eagle sighed with relief as Scrappy nodded in agreement.

''Yeah, that's a good idea, Eagle! I actually have a great place for us to go! The cats that run it keep a bunch of there cats that aren't capable of fending for themselves.'' Scrappy's words stunned Eagle. If he had known that there was a place that cats down on their luck could go to, he would have went there first instead of scourging around the two-leg-place.

Eagle followed Scrappy through a few dark alleys, under two fences, and then he stopped when he was hit by a force of overwhelming scents. He had been briefly distracted from them after his eyes wandered to the roof of a nearby two-leg nest. There seemed to be a cat on top of it. Eagle had never smelled so many cat scents like this since he had escaped from the Lake. Scrappy noticed Eagle's surprise and chuckled,

''Don't worry, it was a shocker to me too.'' Eagle wasn't reassured about Scrappy's words but he decided that he would give the brown tabby the benefit of the doubt. He followed Scrappy for a few moments until Scrappy halted abruptly nearly sending Eagle careening into him. Scrappy had stopped in front of the entrance of a two-leg nest that looked old and broken down. The nest seemed to be the source of all the different cat scents.

_But how? _Though Eagle, confused. Light shone from the windows of the nest, so that showed that two-legs came here often.

Scrappy led Eagle through the entrance of the nest. After squeezing through a crooked door, Eagle couldn't believe what he saw next. There were cats.

Lots and lots of cats.

The light that Eagle had seen outside of the nest seemed to be coming from those little bottles that two-legs used to light up their nests. The small bottles that contained light seemed to be everywhere. On the dusty floor and on worn-down sofas. Eagle focused his gaze back on the inside of the nest. There weren't rooms like the nest that his mother's two-legs had. There was just one large room filled with cats lounging around and grooming each other. They almost seemed to be... sharing-tongues. If Eagle knew no better, he would of thought that the two-leg-place had its own Clan.

Eagle suddenly found it hard to breathe. It wasn't coming from the dusty floor of the nest but rather from the many scents of different cats.

Scrappy nudged Eagle in a friendly manner, ''Don't worry,'' He mewed, ''You'll get used to it.''

Eagle nodded and followed Scrappy through the sea of cats. He stared in wonder at the dozens of cats speaking to each other and grooming themselves. There were so many cats here, how could Eagle not know of this place?

Eagle was so busy staring at the cats that he didn't see Scrappy stop. Eagle collided with the smaller cat, and was about to scowl when he saw why Scrappy had stopped.

There were three older cats standing in front of him. They were all large and looked dangerous and yet calm at the same time.

''Ssh,'' Murmured Scrappy to Eagle, ''These are the cats that run this place.''

Eagle observed the three cats carefully. The cat in the middle, a dark gray cat with white paws and blue eyes looked sharp and confident. He set off the feel that he he was the leader of the three cats. ''The one in the middle is called Vellim. He owns this place. The larger cat on the right is called Leo.''

Eagle glanced at Leo. He was a large intimidating giant with black fur and white stripes. He had piercing green eyes and his body was covered with scars that all seemed to come from violent encounters with other cats.

''The smaller one is called Folpe. That's not his real name though. They say he'll never tell anyone his real name.''

Eagle risked a glance at the smallest of the three cats, Folpe. He was a dark orange tom with light ginger flecks. His light amber eyes seemed to stare right through Eagle.

''Why don't you let us introduce ourselves, Scrappy?'' Spoke Vellim. He sounded serious although the glint in his eyes made Eagle aware that he was just joking. Scrappy, apparently didn't notice this because he began to shake nervously,

''S-Sorry, Vellim. I-I was-s just introducing m-m-my friend, Eagle. It was an accident, it won't-''

He was interrupted by Leo, who let out a hearty chuckle, ''Ah, don't mind Vellim, Scrappy, he thinks because he runs this place that he can say whatever he pleases.''

Vellim smirked and shrugged, ''That's what those who own places like the sanctuary would think, is it not? Well, I must be off. I need to handle something personal.'' He nodded once at Eagle and Scrappy and then wove elegantly into the crowd of cats.

Scrappy let out a breath of relief, unaware that there were still two cats standing in front of him, ''I thought I was dead for a second. You know this place has a huge pile of fresh-kill. It's an all you can eat feast!'' Eagle tried to warn Scrappy with his eyes but Scrappy didn't realize it until Leo rested his tail on the brown tabby's shoulder.

Scrappy launched himself two fox-tails into the air and landed with thump. Leo and every cat that saw this let out a laugh, excluding Folpe.

Leo sighed and then sat up from his position, ''I wonder what's taking Vellim so long.'' With that, he moved his massive bulk through the wave of cats.

That left Scrappy, Folpe and Eagle standing awkwardly in the middle of the sea of cats. Eagle wanted to move, but didn't want to leave before hearing Folpe say anything.

Folpe must of sensed Eagle's yearning because he simply nodded, and disappeared into the crowd of cats. Scrappy shrugged and led Eagle to the enormous pile of fresh-kill. It was strange. Eagle hadn't seen a single cat in the two-leg nest bring in a piece of fresh-kill. They were all just lounging around and sharing tongues. That must mean that other cats hunt. It couldn't possibly be the three owners of the nest. Three cats couldn't gather that much fresh-kill in such a short time.

Eagle shrugged, emptied his mind of the questions as he and Scrappy shared a pigeon, and groomed each others fur. Although Scrappy's fur was unnaturally messy, Eagle's had grown. His white fur was very long, but it was definitely much longer than Scrappy's. Eagle noticed that when he groomed himself, his muscles seemed larger. Much larger. He had grown. He was stronger, smarter and more agile since he had escaped from the Lake with his mother a year ago. He knew instantly what he had to do. He had to do it tomorrow.

He would have to visit his dead family's graves.

He would have to return to the Lake.

…

Eagle woke up early. He got up and stretched. Scrappy and dozens of cats were sleeping in tight balls all over the dusty floor of the two-leg nest. Eagle stepped over the sleeping cats. He didn't want to disturb any of them.

As he exited the nest, he planned on what he would do next. It was still dark out although the first signs of dawn were approaching. Despite waking up early, Eagle felt full of energy. If he left for the Lake now, he would reach by night-fall. Eagle sighed and prepared for his journey.

…

Eagle had found his way back to the Lake with very few problems. His prediction was correct as he stood on the hill at night-fall that gave an excellent viewpoint of the Lake. As he stared down, Eagle realized that he remembered all of the territories very well. He wondered what he would do if he was spotted by any warriors. He shrugged that thought off. He had grown so much in the last year he predicted that if he was spotted that no one would realize who he was anyway. The scratches of his flank would convince any warrior that did spot him to be a rogue.

Eagle raced down the hill and after a while he reached the lakeside on ThunderClan's territory. As we walked by the lakeside, he was hit by hazy visions. He saw himself and Dustpaw and Croweye. That was the day when Thornstar had given him the message to give to Croweye.

_A raven's talon will stir up dust and be pierced by a thorn and the blood will be scavenged by a crow._

Eagle still didn't know what the message meant. Eagle shrugged off the memories but the message kept floating around in his head. As he neared the ThunderClan camp, Eagle's heart raced and his paw-steps grew faster. He raced across the far upper levels of the Stony Hollow. He waited and waited.

He would wait until he saw the cat emerge from her den.

The cat that he could trust.

Coldstorm had appeared from her den a heartbeat before Eagle fell asleep. The beautiful pearl-colored she-cat saw his body fall from the upper rounds of the Stony Hollow and winced as he landed with a sick, _THUD!_

Coldstorm raced towards the body of the white cat. She knew who it was but hoped that is wasn't him. She would know when he opened his eyes.

Eagle opened his eyes and Coldstorm saw them sparkle at the sight of her. She took a sharp intake of breath but recovered quickly.

''Eagleflight, what are you doing here? Are you hurt?'' Asked Coldstorm, helping the white cat to his paws.

''My name is Eagle now, and I'm fine.'' Replied Eagle, wincing at the fact that his hind legs did hurt a little. He stared into Coldstorm's eyes. He stared at her perfect body. She had grown more beautiful that ever.

Coldstorm nodded at the new revelation that Eagle had just revealed to her. She understood. She didn't think that she would be able to keep her Clan name if her family was murdered. Coldstorm, like many other ThunderClan cats did not understand why Thornstar had executed Eagle's father and brothers. Any crime that they did should not have been punishable by death. Thornstar had seemed to reassure other doubtful cats by telling them that no cat could take over the Clans, but Coldstorm hadn't been fooled. Thornstar was up to something.

''Eagleflig- Eagle, why did you come back? Thornstar will kill you.'' Coldstorm stared at him nervously. He seemed okay, although he kept looking back at his hind legs.

''I'm fine,'' Mewed Eagle, ''I've grown since the past year. I can take on anything that Thornstar throws at me.'' Coldstorm had to admit it. Eagle was much more larger than he was the last time she'd seen him. He seemed stronger too, although Coldstorm wasn't sure of it.

''I'm not here to take on Thornstar though,'' Began Eagle, staring intently into Coldstorm's eyes, ''I need to find my father and brothers' graves. Pay my respects, you know?''

Coldstorm nodded, ''Of course. I'll help you anyway I can.'' Coldstorm stared suspiciously at Eagle when he moved closer to her, resting his nose on hers.

''Anyway you can?'' He asked, moving his nose down from her nose to her flank. Coldstorm scoffed and stopped him from going any further,

''Anyway within reason. After I lead you to your father and brothers' graves, then maybe we could negotiate... other terms.''

Eagle seemed satisfied by this because he nodded and moved away from Coldstorm. He started to pace, ''Where are the graves located?'' He asked, glancing at the slightest sound.

''Don't worry about warriors. Thornstar only has one of them on guard tonight and that's me. And the graves? The graves are on the island. Thornstar wanted a permanent ''reminder'' of what happened on that day. It's very sacred.''

Eagle nodded. ''What are we waiting for then?'' He started towards the entrance of the hollow when Coldstorm pulled him back by the tail. It took every one of his strengths for Eagle not to yowl in pain.

''Emberwhisker is still in the dirt-place, we'll have to wait for her to leave.''

Eagle nodded. He remembered Emberwhisker. A beautiful ginger she-cat with sparkling green eyes. She had been one of the cats to drown his father.

Eagle caught sight of Emberwhisker. She walked from the dirt-place to the nursery.

''She has kits?'' He asked in surprise. Coldstorm nodded. She didn't mention that the father of Emberwhiskers kits was Thornstar.

Eagle then asked the question that was burning at the back of his mind ever since he escaped the Lake.

''Coldstorm,'' He began, ''When Ravenfrost died, who did Thornstar assign as the new deputy?''

Coldstorm sighed and stared Eagle in the eyes, ''Croweye.''

After a while, Eagle recovered from his shock. Croweye was his uncle. His father's brother. How could he accept being deputy when his brother died in such a horrible way?

Coldstorm nudged Eagle, ''Let's go. We want to get there before anyone misses me.'' She led Eagle out of the Stony Hollow and together they both walked through the forest. The moon shone brightly and the snow gathering at the ground didn't turn into sleet, unlike at the two-leg-place. As they walked towards the lake shore Coldstorm decided to bring up a conversation. It was the calm before the storm.

''Where did you and your mother go after you escaped?'' Coldstorm was truly shocked at what Eagles reply was.

''The two-leg-place. She became a kitty-pet and I became a loner.''

''How is it? As a loner, I mean.''

''It's no better, but it's no worse.''

They stopped talking after that. Not because of how awkward the conversation was, but because they were right in front of the fallen tree trunk that led to the Gathering Island. Eagle jumped upon the log and raced across to the island. He saw the graves instantly. They were right beneath the tree branch that would be the place where the leaders sat.

The graves were three rectangular shaped plots in the ground covered messily with dirt. Eagle raced towards them. He recognized the scents of his father and brothers. He couldn't dig up the bodies. They were buried for too long. Instead, Eagle just sat in front of the graves, sitting vigil for his kin. Coldstorm stood beside him, her head down.

They stayed that way until dawn. Finally, Eagle stirred. He turned to Coldstorm,

''Thank you.''

Coldstorm nodded entwined her tail with Eagles, ''What will you do now?'' Eagle locked eyes with Coldstorm for a while and rested his head onto her shoulder. He didn't answer for a few heartbeats.

''I want you to come with me. Back to the two-leg-place.''

Coldstorm broke away from Eagle. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, she couldn't go with him, no matter how much she wanted to.

''Eagle, I can't... My family...''

Eagle understood. He nodded and then with his teeth and help from his paws, he pulled out one of his whiskers, trying very hard not to let his eyes water,

''Keep this,'' He murmured, resting it on the ground before Coldstorm, ''So we'll always be together.''

Coldstorm tried to speak, but no words came.

Eagle touched her on the head with his nose again,

''I will find you.''

''I know you will''

He blinked gratefully at her and leaped upon the fallen tree trunk.

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	6. The Fighter, The Lover, and The Thief

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**The Fighter, The Lover and the Thief**

Eagle groaned as a paw prodded him awake. He blinked open his eyes to come face to face with Scrappy.

''What?'' Asked Eagle. Blinking his eyes in exhaustion. He got to his paws and sat down to listen to what Scrappy had to say.

''It's Vellim. He wants to see you.'' Mewed Scrappy with the same exhaustion. It seemed like he was awoken before he wanted to as well. Eagle peered around the two-leg nest. There were fewer cats asleep than ever. It seemed that ever since new-leaf came, more cats were capable of taking care of themselves. It wasn't a bad thing, but Eagle had grown so accustomed to the two-leg sanctuary that he wasn't used to so few cats lying around.

Eagle started to pad to the back entrance of the two-leg nest. That's where Vellim usually stayed. Although it was very early, the sun had already come out and the warmth of new-leaf made Eagle twitch in discomfort. His somewhat long fur had made extreme heat unbearable. It came to the point where Eagle would beg Vellim to crush some on the small bottles filled with light much to Vellim's displeasure. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky though and the sun wasn't hacking at him anyway so Eagle decided to suck it up and step out of the two-leg nest. Eagle saw Vellim already standing there, looking up at the sky in a deep trance.

''Vellim?'' Mewed Eagle, padding forward to the dark gray tom with sharp blue eyes. He wondered why Vellim had called for him.

Vellim answered Eagle without breaking his gaze form the sky, ''You have stayed here the longest of any cat, you have seemed to make it your home when you forget that it is obviously a sanctuary.''

Eagle stared uncomfortably down at his paws. He knew that this day would be coming, but he thought that he had more time.

''Sorry, Vellim. My dumpster was already taken by another cat. I've been trying to find a new home, I swear but-'' Eagle shut his mouth as Vellim raised his tail with authority.

''I do not care if you stay here or not. You have carried out many errands for me and the least I can grant you is a home here.'' Eagle sighed with relief at Vellims words. His sigh was cut short as Vellim continued,

''However...'' He let the word hang, filling Eagle with suspense, ''If you will stay here permanently, I will have to have you inducted into my order.''

Eagle was dumbstruck. He knew of Vellims sacred order. Only a few cats were allowed and all of those cats were skilled fighters.

''Scrappy was inducted into the order moons ago, now it is your turn.'' Vellim broke his gaze from the sky and rested it onto Eagle. Eagle was surprised that Scrappy had already been in Vellims sacred order, but now that he thought of it, Scrappy had been growing stronger over the past couple of moons. Maybe Vellims order trained weak cats so that they could grow tougher.

Eagle tried to grasp what Vellim was telling him, ''Is there an initiation?'' He asked, vaguely remembering his assessment in becoming a warrior nearly two years and ago.

Vellim nodded, ''You will be required to know a few... _difficult _skills that most cats wouldn't be able to perform.'' Eagle wondered what Vellim meant by difficult.

''When do we start?'' He asked, growing excited by every heart-beat. He became slightly agitated when he began to sense Scrappy's scent behind of him.

Vellim pointed his tail towards Scrappy, who was walking towards Eagle, his eyes full with excitement,

''Vellim invited you into the order?'' Mewed the young brown tom who was yearning for answers.

Eagle nodded, slightly confused. Then he remembered that Scrappy was already in the order.

Vellim sighed and raised his gaze towards the sky, ''Scrappy, lead Eagle to Folpe and then go back to sleep.'' Eagle was slightly confused when Vellim ordered Scrappy to lead him to Folpe. Scrappy must have noticed Eagles confusion because he mewed, ''That means Folpe is going to oversee your initiation. He's rank-'' Scrappy was cut off by Vellim's swift cough,

''Scrappy, he'll learn everything about the order from Folpe.'' Scrappy nodded and bowed his head to Vellim before leading Eagle into the back entrance of the two-leg nest. Scrappy and Eagle stepped nimbly over cats that were still sleeping on the dusty floor. They were about to reach the front entrance of the nest when Folpe appeared from behind of them,

''Greetings.'' Mewed the lean, orange cat with light ginger flecks, ''Scrappy, is Eagle ready for the initiation?''

Scrappy looked at Eagle as if to ask him the same question. Eagle shrugged and nodded. Scrappy turned back to Folpe, who was watching with amusement.

''He's ready!'' Chirped Scrappy. He then turned to Eagle and mouthed, ''Good luck.'' And scuttled out of the two-leg nest.

Folpe sat down and studied Eagle carefully, ''You are a strong cat. Very lithe.'' He complimented.

Eagle stood up taller. He was proud that Folpe though that he was strong.

''You do need work with your agility, however,'' Continued Folpe, making Eagle slump back down in embarrassment. Folpe shrugged and stood up,

''We'll see how you do in the initiation. Try to keep up.'' With that, the orange cat slipped out of the two-leg nest. Eagle hurried after him through the front entrance. Folpe was already on top of the fence surrounding the two-leg nest. The orange cat glanced back and smirked. He then jumped down the opposite side of the fence. Eagle shook his head furiously. He wouldn't let Folpe think that he was incapable of keeping up. He took a huge breath and leaped upon the fence. He saw Folpe on another fence exactly adjacent to the one Eagle was on. Eagle's vision began to whither. The sun was hotter now and the heat was beating down on him. His fur was growing moist with sweat. Eagle ignored the heat and took a large leap upon the fence that Folpe was on. Folpe was already moving. Eagle gasped in surprise as Folpe kept his balance as he moved skillfully on the fence. The orange cat reached at the corner of the fence and leaped. Eagle couldn't believe what he saw next. Folpe literally flew in the air and landed upon a two-leg nests lower roof. The orange cat scrambled with his claws unsheathe to catch himself as he slid off of the roof. With amazing strength, Folpe hauled himself upon the lower roof of the two-leg nest. He began to groom himself as he waited for Eagle to do the same.

Eagle gulped and began to walk on the fence. The sharp edges of the structure was a complete and utter pain but Eagle mustered through it and continued to walk. He reached the corner of the fence and prepared to make the leap. Eagle decided to observe and plan how he would jump and where to land.

Folpe was sitting on the lower roof, just watching. Eagle gulped. He knew nothing yet of Vellim's order or what he was getting himself into, but he knew one thing for sure.

He would not let Scrappy grow stronger than him.

Eagle sighed and jumped.

He nearly made it. In fact, if he had slowed down, he would have made it. But he didn't. Eagle flew for at least three heartbeats before landing upon the upper roof.

He had landed on the upper roof. Not the lower one. The upper roof. Eagle's legs ached as he scrambled upon the roof of the two-leg nest. The sun beat down on him and his coat was drenched with his own sweat. Eagle felt exhausted.

Right before he passed out, he heard Folpe's paw steps move urgently towards him.

…

''It was an unbelievable jump,'' Eagle awoke to Folpe's amazed voice, ''He flew. He literally flew!'' Eagle groaned and opened one of his eyes. He was at the back of the two-leg sanctuary. Vellim, Leo and Folpe along with Scrappy and a few other cats stood over him.

''Eagle?'' Murmured Scrappy, ''You okay?'' The brown cat helped Eagle to his paws. Eagle felt his hind legs buckle. It felt as if he had put all of his utter weight on them. Eagle gazed around at the other cats. They did not seem to notice that Scrappy had awoken him. They all seemed to be listening intently to Folpe.

''He landed on the top roof. No cat has made that jump,'' Continued Folpe, ''Vellim, there is no need to test him. He is fit mentally and physically.'' Eagle cleared his throat quite loudly to make everyone around him aware that he was fully conscious. Folpe stopped speaking and turned towards Eagle,

''Eagle,'' He mewed, ''Welcome back These the other members of our order.'' Folpe gestured to the other cats that were observing Eagle in amazement.

''Fascinating,'' Mewed one, a tom with silver fur and green eyes, ''His fur is quite long, it's a wonder how he didn't overheat with such a jump.'' Several others nodded in agreement.

''Then it is unanimous.'' Mewed Vellim, raising his tail for silence, ''Eagle, welcome to the order of the Enforcers. We stalk in the dark to serve the light. We enforce and protect the two-leg place.'' The dark cat beckoned Eagle towards him. Eagle did so wearily. He did not know why, but he suddenly felt cautious.

''You must sacrifice one thing of your body to become truly one of us.'' With that, Vellim bit Eagle's ear swiftly and then after two heartbeats, he let go. Eagle wanted to protest, but thought best of it. Vellim had warned him, after all. As Eagle stood taller, the other Enforcers began to cheer. Scrappy nudged Eagle playfully,

''I guess I won't be as strong as you now.'' Mewed the young brown cat, staring self-consciously at his muscles which were beginning to bulge. Eagle rested his tail on Scrappy's shoulder, ''Don't worry, you'll always be better at me in one thing.''

''What's that?''

''Being better first.''

Scrappy's eyes lit up with amusement. He shoved Eagle playfully again and walked towards the fresh-kill pile for some food. Most of the cats were beginning to walk away, only Vellim and Folpe remained. They both seemed shaken. Eagle walked towards them, confused,

''What's wrong?'' He asked, noticing their worried gazes. Vellim turned his gaze towards Eagle,

''Eagle, the Enforcers do not only protect the two-leg place from other cats. We do many other things.'' He took a breath, ''We help out kitty-pets and other loners. We also work against another group of cats. Cats in a forest by a lake.''

Eagle let a sharp intake of breath become his response. His heart thudded with knowing.

''There are four groups of these cats in all,'' Continued Vellim, ''The leaders of the groups have their own secret circle. They want to take over nearby two-leg places including this one. We have tried to reason with them, but one of them, his name is Thornstar, continues to send back our negotiators, dead.'' Vellim let these words hang in the air, ''Thornstar and his circle come here often with their second in commands and their tight group of fighters called, ''warriors''. There are only a few of them. Three dozens at the most, but they are still powerful. They know how to fight.''

Eagle felt the need to interrupt Vellim, but the dark tabby cat was already on a role,

''There was one cat, Ravenfrost was his name, who knew of Thornstar's corrupt plan. He didn't believe what Thornstar was right and he came to us to give us information about Thornstar's plans.'' Eagle couldn't believe it. His father had been working with the Enforcers to help stop Thornstar. Maybe Thornstar found out and executed Ravenfrost before his plan was revealed. Vellim continued, ''Soon, we invited Ravenfrost into our order. He was one of our most skilled fighters. Then he stopped coming to us. It was as if he never knew that we existed. A few moons later, our scouts reported that he had been killed.'' Eagle nodded. He did not want to reveal too much to Vellim now, or the cat would scold him for not telling in the first place,

''Thornstar now has no one in his way and he will take over the two-leg places.'' Vellim sighed and began to continue but Eagle could not stay quiet any more,

''Is that why you looked so distressed a couple moments ago?'' Eagle winced as Vellim lashed his tail our in agitation,

''I was getting there, but no, that is not the reason. The reason why we looked distressed is because Leo has cut off his afflictions with the order. He left right after I initiated you into the order.''

''Why did he leave?'' Mewed Eagle in genuine surprise, Leo had always been a kind giant and he never showed signs of anger towards Folpe or Vellim.

''He left because his part of the Enforcers, The Mercs, have not been receiving their fair share of fresh-kill. You must understand, Eagle, fresh-kill in this two-leg place is hard to come by. That is why many cats stay here, but we also need fresh-kill for ourselves and it is hard sharing equally between the four guilds of the Enforcers.''

Eagle was now confused. Guilds? What was Vellim talking about? Vellim must have noticed Eagles confusion because he continued,

''There are four parts of the Enforcers. Guilds. The Mercs are fighters led by Leo. They are strong and make up the bulk for full on assaults. The Thieves are led by Folpe. They are lean and fast. They are excellent climbers and they supply most of the... fresh-kill by stealing. Do not judge them. They do it for a good cause. There are also the Mistresses. A group of she-cats led by a she-cat who gives us information about Thornstar. Thornstar knows of all of the Guilds except the Mistresses, we have to keep them secret. They seduce Thornstar and the other leaders and their warriors. That way, they gain information.'' Vellim took a sharp breath, ''Last but not least, we have ourselves, the Prowlers. We are the main part of the Enforcers. We assassinate cats that are threatening the two-leg place. We have all of the skills of the four guilds combined. We carry out missions and go to the forest to get fresh-kill, although it is a long trek and most of the food expires by the time we get it back. Now we are only three guilds. Without Leo and his Mercs, we have no brute force to take on the forest cats when they attack.'' Vellim sighed. It had been a long explanation, but it was worth it.

Eagle took all of this in and then he got an idea, ''I know what to do,'' He mewed walking towards the exit of the two-leg place sanctuary.

''And what exactly are you doing to do?'' Asked Vellim, eyeing Eagle suspiciously. He and Folpe watched as Eagle walked out of the sanctuary.

Eagle turned his head towards them,

''Make some friends.''

…

Leo was pacing furiously outside of the Mercs Guild nest when he saw Eagle and Scrappy walking towards him.

''Leo!'' Called Eagle, his pace quickening, ''I have come to try to tie the bonds!'' Leo spat at the ground and turned around,

''Well you better leave because I am in no mood to tie anything with the Enforcers. They give the Mistresses and the Thieves so much fresh-kill to keep their strength up, but then they give us each a measly mouse and expect us to stay with them!'' Leo unsheathe his claws and for a second Eagle felt fear. It was the first time he had seen claws like those. They were large and looked as if they could rip a dog open.

''Leo, I agree that it isn't fair, but the Cla-, I mean the forest cats will overrun the two-leg place if we don't stick together.'' Eagle sighed as Leo shook his head, too obsessed with his own ramblings to listen. Eagle wanted to leave. It was night-fall and cold. Ironically, Eagles fur thinned out when it neared leaf-fall and leaf-bare. It seemed that green-leaf would end soon. Eagle would have gotten to the Mercs nest a lot later had Scrappy not offered to lead him there. It was mostly an abandoned two-leg nest, much like the sanctuary, but this nest looked much more dreary and worn down. It was crumbling, very slowly, but there was no doubt in Eagles mind that this nest would collapse on itself.

''Did Vellim send you?'' Spat Leo, clawing at the ground, leaving vicious marks in the dirt. Eagle winced and shook his head, ''I want to make the two-leg place stronger. The forest cats undoubtedly the same size as us and if you take away the Mistresses, they are more than us. They are skilled fighters and we can do no damage divided. Speak to Vellim, tell him of your problems with fresh-kill, and find a new nest.'' With that, Eagle bowed his head. He then turned to Scrappy, ''Lead me to the Mistresses headquarters. I need to know something personal from them.'' Scrappy smirked, ''Don't worry Eagle, I think I know what you mean by ''personal''. The mistresses are pretty beautiful if you ask me.'' Eagle rolled his eyes, and as Scrappy led him away, he heard Leo call out,

''Very well, Eagle. I will consider what you have said.''

…

The Mistresses nest was flamboyant, elaborate and as seductive as Scrappy had described on the way there. Unlike the sanctuary and the Mercs nests', this nest was makeshift. Almost like the Clans nests. There was a large hole at the back of one of the many alleys of the two-leg place. The hole was hidden by silver boulders that stank to keep out intruders. Nudging the boulders aside, Scrappy entered the hole. As he followed the brown cat, Eagle felt a slosh of two-leg trash hit his pelt form above. Shrugging it off, Eagle continued to follow Scrappy, letting his whiskers locate the young cats movements. They must have walked in that tunnel for a couple of moments before they entered the Mistresses nest. It seemed to be built under a two-leg nest. Eagle began to remember that this was a basement. He had been in one of these when he visited his mother at her two-leg nest. They were usually very cold and dark, but this one had many of the small bottles that emitted light. The bottles were scattered everywhere revealing many features of the basement. There were many beautiful she-cats here, along with toms who seemed to be in the process of mating at the dark corners of the basement. Flower petals were scattered everywhere, giving the nest a great smell. Suddenly, a seductive beautiful, silver she-cat with dancing green eyes appeared in front of Eagle and Scrappy.

''Welcome to the Mistresses Guild, how may I pleasure you?'' She asked, entwining her tail elegantly with Eagle's.

''We're looking for the leader of the Mistresses.'' Replied Eagle, pulling his tail away from hers. The she-cat looked insulted for a moment, but she then proceeded to answer,

''Rosa? I do not know, she-'' The she-cat was interrupted by another she-cat who burst out of the tunnel screaming in pain and grief,

''What is wrong?'' Asked the silver she-cat in surprise, she wound herself around the screaming she-cat.

''The ShadowClan deputy and his warriors! They let me go, but they are keeping Rosa. They want fresh-kill in exchange for her release!'' Scrappy stared at Eagle in surprise,

''We will take care of it,'' Answered Eagle with authority, shocking Scrappy. Eagle craned his neck,

''Where are the ShadowClan cats?'' Asked Scrappy, unsheathing his claws. The she-cat that had burst in whimpered softly,

''By the large garage west of the sanctuary! Please, save her!'' Eagle nodded and beckoned Scrappy to follow.

The two toms raced through the tunnel and out. It was dawn now and the first rays of the sun began to emerge from the clouds. They would have to be quick. Monsters were already coming out of their slumber and a few two-legs were walking up and down the thunder-paths.

They raced past the sanctuary and finally reached their destination. Eagle was hit with instant nostalgia. The scents of ShadowClan filled his nostrils. He heard a she-cat screeching. The screech was cut off and Eagle heard a sharp intake of breath.

They were outside of the large garage. It was open already and the large monster that was usually here was gone. The duo entered the garage and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, and then Eagle saw several cats beginning to surround him and Scrappy, claws unsheathe, Eagle growled letting off a warning.

''I see no fresh-kill,'' Mewed a cat who was lurking in the shadows of the garage. He was the largest cat there. He was a cream colored tom with amber eyes and furious battle scars.

''Let go Rosa!'' Hissed Scrappy, baring his teeth. A few of the ShadowClan cats chuckled. The cream colored one smirked and lashed his tail out.

''Kill them.''

The ShadowClan cats all leaped at Eagle and Scrappy. Eagle stood on his hind legs, raising his unsheathe paws straight at the throat of the first cap who leaped at him. His claws sunk into the flesh of a dark tabby tom's neck. Blood splattered Eagle's fur. He ripped his claws out of the dead cat and proceeded to help Scrappy, who was fighting furiously with a dark gray tom with brown eyes. There were three cats in total. Eagle ripped into the back of the gray toms head with his claws. _A warrior does not need to kill to win a battle._ Eagle remembered that vaguely. He wasn't a warrior anymore, she shouldn't be the subject of the code. Two cats were already dead so it was too late anyway. A tawny tom with green eyes looked around frantically, then fled. As he ran out of the garage, Eagle swiped at him and left a vicious claw mark over the tawny cat's shoulder.

Now there was only the cream-colored cat. Eagle guessed that this was the deputy and growled,

''This is your chance to live, where is Rosa?''

The cream-colored tom smirked and unsheathe his claws, ''Get ready to die, runt.'' He leaped at Eagle and pinned him down. The cream-colored tom went for a quick execution but he never got to bite down on Eagle's throat because Scrappy had already bitten down on his.

The cream-colored tom fell down and Eagle got to his paws quickly. There was no time to thank Scrappy, they needed to find Rosa. Eagle scanned the garage, looking for her and finally saw a small shape in the left corner of the garage. He leaped over to it and found a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She seemed hurt and Eagle scented blood on her.

''Are you okay, Rosa?'' He asked, helping her to her paws. Scrappy was right. She was beautiful.

She stared into his eyes, a look of rebellion in her own, ''I am fine. All they did was hold me by the throat with a claw.'' She stretched languidly and coughed.

''I am Eagle.'' Eagle introduced himself, bowing, ''Scrappy will lead you back to the Mistresses nest, but I need to know something.''

Rosa shrugged, ''Sure, what is it?'' Eagle sighed and looked at his paws,

''Has Thornstar given you any information about his plans in the forest?'' Eagle was taken by surprise when Rosa scoffed,

''Of course he did. It wouldn't have happened if that filthy piece of fox-dung didn't come here nearly twice every moon when his mate is waiting loyally for him back in the forest.'' Rosa scoffed again, ''He is going to strike soon, although he didn't tell me when. It doesn't matter though, he may lose support of the WindClan leader and his warriors. Other than that snippet of information, I don't know much.''

Eagle considered Rosa's words carefully. Finally, he accepted them and bowed to her,

''Thank you, Scrappy go ahead and escort her back to the Mistresses nest.''

Rosa nodded her thanks and followed Scrappy out of the garage. Eagle stood over the bodies of the three dead cats. One by one he sat vigil for them for a couple of heartbeats before moving on.

…

By the time Eagle reached the sanctuary, it was sun-high. He had been up for nearly an entire day. Eagle walked back into the sanctuary. Many cats were there since leaf-fall and leaf-bare were coming and finding food would be hard once more. Leo, Folpe and Vellim were at the entrance of the sanctuary, talking. Vellim spotted Eagle,

''Where have you been?''

Eagle was exhausted and he didn't have the energy to tell them. Scrappy would do that. Still, he wanted to respond.

''Making some friends.''

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	7. Another Cat

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Another Cat**

Eagle unsheathe his claws and sheathe them again. He continued the process over and over again, and his reason was clear.

He would have to return to the Lake.

By sun-high he was already halfway there, and he had stopped to take a break. The last snow of leaf-bare had begun to melt leaving the grassy ground mushy and uncomfortable to walk on. Eagle was unsure on what he was going to do when he went back to the Lake. The basis was to visit Coldstorm and see how she was doing. It had nearly been a year since he had seen her last and he couldn't wait to look into her soft, blue eyes again.

Eagle got to his paws and continued to walk. It didn't take long to reach the Lake, and by nightfall he had reached the ThunderClan camp. It was a full-moon which meant the clan was at a Gathering. He could only hope that Coldstorm wasn't on the Gathering patrol. There were two cats on guard, Nightmask and Jayfluff, were standing like rocks and Eagle knew that he could defeat them both in battle if he was detected, but he decided against it and sneakily crawled down the stony hollow. He leaped onto a ledge right above the nursery and Coldstorm's scent hit him. It nearly masked his relief. She was here. Eagle didn't know why she was at the nursery, but at least she was in the camp.

Eagle looked around carefully and leaped off of the ledge and in front of the nursery. Coldstorm was there, her belly plump and Eagle instantly understood.

''Coldstorm?'' He whispered, loud enough for only her to hear. The pearl-colored she-cat looked up from her sleeping position and gasped,

''Eagle! What are you doing here?'' She got to her paws and hurried out of the nursery. She pulled Eagle urgently out of sight and led him to the back to the nursery. There were two other queens here, but they were both deep in their slumber.

''I came back, just to see you...'' He murmured, resting his nose into her shoulder. He began to entwine his tail in hers, completely forgetting that her belly was full of kits.

''Eagle! It's been nearly a year...'' She whispered, her voice cracking with sorrow. She pulled her tail away from Eagle's.

Eagle was confused, he stepped closer towards her, ''And all I have thought of is you...'' He began to lick her head.

''Oh Eagle... I... everyone was pressuring me to choose... I have a mate.'' Coldstorm looked up at Eagle who wore a genuine look of surprise upon his face. Eagle began to say something but was cut off by a she-cat's voice,

''It's ShadowClan! They're attacking us!'' Coldstorm gasped and shoved Eagle out of the way. She made her way to the entrance of the nursery. Eagle unsheathe his claws and begun to follow her. In the clearing of the Stony Hollow, cats of both ShadowClan and ThunderClan were fighting in small skirmishes everywhere. Suddenly Coldstorm let out a screech of anguish and for a moment Eagle thought that she had been hurt,

''Nightmask!'' Gasped Coldstorm, pointing her tail towards the black cat with white flecks who was fending off three ShadowClan toms, all who were much larger than him,'' Eagle, you have to save him! He's my... he's my mate.''

Eagle unsheathe his claws and rushed through the crowd of battling cats, all of who were too enraged in their fights to notice him. Eagle took a massive leap and landed onto the back of one of the toms who were attacking Nightmask. He clawed his opponents head, leaving large marks on the tom. Quickly, Eagle jumped off of the cat's back before he could retaliate, and clawed the throat of the other attacker. The dark brown tom fell down, dead. There was only one tom left, a ginger cat who had a scar on his flank. The tom knew that he was outmatched and quickly fled. Eagle then turned to Nightmask, who had been watching in awe.

''Eagleflight,'' Began Nightmask, ''Oh my... Eagleflight... you saved my life-''He was cut off when Eagle jumped on him and held a claw to his throat,

''Do you love her!'' He snarled, inching the claw closer towards Nightmask's throat. Nightmask glanced around in confusion,

''What- what are you talking about!'' The black tom with white flecks considered unsheathing his claws, but then he looked into Eagle's furious eyes and decided against it.

''Do you love her? Coldstorm!'' Eagle was even more furious now that Nightmask didn't answer him right away. He used to getting answers straight up.

Nightmask began to sweat, ''Of course I love her! If you kill me now, I will die loving her!'' The black tom with white flecks gulped and prayed to StarClan that this outcast would spare him.

''Good.'' Mewed Eagle. He got off of Nightmask and hauled him to his paws, ''You will be a good mate to her, or I will hunt you down and kill you myself.'' With that, Eagle disappeared back into the crowd of fighting cats.

…

ThunderClan had defended itself good against ShadowClan, considering that their attackers had lost a warrior during the attack. Thornstar claimed responsibility for the victory even though he had been at the Gathering during it all. It was dawn now and many of the cats who were still buzzing about the battle were falling asleep. Coldstorm was walking towards the medicine cat den for some herbs when she was pulled aside by a cat between the nursery and the eastern wall of the Stony Hollow.

Eagle and Coldstorm embraced each other before mating. It was quick, and by the time Eagle had finished, Coldstorm already wanted more. Eagle, however, was thinking of something different entirely,

''He will make a good mate,'' He mewed, grooming his fur, ''I made sure of it.'' With that, he leaped upon a ledge that towered above them.

Coldstorm was utterly confused, ''What?''

She was left alone, not making sense of what Eagle had just told her.

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	8. Outclawed

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Outclawed**

Eagle leaped onto the roof of the abandoned two-leg place that towered behind of the Mistresses Guild's secret entrance. He scrabbled for a bit, but finally gained his balance on the uneven rooftop. Scrappy joined him a few heartbeats later,

''Eagle, I've been taking an interest in fighting techniques,'' Started the brown cat, who had ruffled his fur out as he shivered in the cold night, ''If you'd like, I could teach you a few.''

Eagle shrugged and stared down at the two-leg place. The rooftop had an amazing view and he could see almost everything. There were cats everywhere, and so little two-legs. It almost seemed as if the cats ran the place. Despite the rareness of two-legs, the two-leg place had a lot of monsters. There were the large ones and the regular ones. There were even a few odd looking ones with only two paws. Those ones even let the two-legs ride on them.

Eagle shivered as a cloud passed over. He needed sleep, but figured that Rosa would need him for something as she usually did. She made use of him by making him do errands for her. He mewed a quick goodbye to Scrappy and jumped off of the rooftop. The wind buffeted his fur as he fell for a couple of heartbeats and then, switching his body angle from the back facing the ground to his paws, Eagle landed perfectly on his pads. He was quite dazed. He had only gotten used to the signature move of the Enforcers.

The Ascend of Destiny.

A cat would leap from a high place and land on their paws. It was quite risky if one did not time the jump right. There was one Enforcer, Jett, who leaped accidentally sideways from a rooftop, cracked his neck, and died painfully for the next four days. The anguish in the tom's eyes was unbearable for Eagle and he had asked Vellim if he could put the poor cat out of his misery.

Eagle looked around and moved the two shiny boulders that held two-leg trash aside. The secret tunnel dug inside of the alleyway was revealed and Eagle climbed inside, moving the silver boulders back in place. After a couple of moments of walking, he stepped into the pleasant smell of flower petals and she-cats. Rosa was talking to another she-cat, Gray. Rosa spotted Eagle and waved Gray away. She beckoned Eagle towards her and begun to groom her slick, tortoiseshell fur,

''Rosa,'' Mewed Eagle, in a pleasant greeting, ''How are you doing?'' He walked over to her and touched her nose.

Rosa, however, seemed displeased,

''It's that imbecile Thornstar, I think he suspects that something is wrong. He's becoming more violent with my she-cats.'' She paused and Eagle could see stress bearing down on her eyes, ''Gray's sister, Winter, was found today by two Mercs, dead.''

Eagle bared his teeth. Thornstar was becoming reckless. If the Enforcers didn't do anything, the evil ThunderClan leader would have the two-leg place.

''We need to strike now,'' Growled Eagle, now angered at the news of the dead Mistress, ''I will lead a group of Prowlers to kill Thornstar and his deputy. With them gone, the two-leg place will be safe.'' Rosa nodded and stared intently into Eagle's eyes,

''Remember, do not let hatred blind you, make yourself stronger by killing Thornstar out of the evil he has done here, not for your personal need for revenge.''

Eagle nodded, trying to reassure Rosa, but he knew that she knew that he would never be able to not kill Thornstar because of his attacks on the two-leg place.

When he killed Thornstar, it would be for his father and brothers.

…

Scrappy waiting for Eagle outside of the Sanctuary. The abandoned hideout was strangely full of cats despite new-leaf being right around the corner. The Sanctuary was never this full unless it was leaf-bare or late leaf-fall.

''Eagle, Vellim has called an emergency meeting for all Prowlers,'' Began Scrappy, his eyes full of excitement, ''I think he's going to take on my idea!'' Eagle was confused,

''What idea?'' He asked, peering through the broken down entrance of the Sanctuary. Eagle raised his eyes, befuddled at what Scrappy told him,

''Remember when I told you about my new plans for fighting techniques? I've also been able to create claw enhancements from old dog teeth and claws. Their pretty awesome. Anyway, I told Vellim, and he wants to use a few of them that I made for the attack on the ThunderClan camp.''

Eagle followed Scrappy inside the Sanctuary and pushed himself through the crowd of Prowlers until he and his friend were in the front.

Vellim and Folpe were both standing in front of all the excited Prowlers, waiting for silence. Leo was there as well, although he looked a bit uncomfortable. After a couple of heartbeats, Vellim decided to speak,

''Prowlers, the main part of the Enforcers, it is time for us to make our move. Young Scrappy has made claw enhancements which are sure to gut our enemies without any effort.'' Vellim looked at the crowd, which was now confused. Eagle was pretty sure that they didn't know what claw enhancements were. He didn't even know what they were. Scrappy had told him that he had created them from dog claws and teeth but he wasn't sure what that meant. It was either that or the Prowlers didn't know who Scrappy was. Although he was a part of the Enforcers, Scrappy was quite a low rank. As far as Eagle knew, there were four main ranks: Recruit, Novice, Enforcer, and Grandmaster. Vellim was the main Grandmaster while Folpe and Leo were sub-grandmasters.

Eagle and Scrappy were both Novices which meant that they did only petty missions like steal fresh-kill and patrol the two-leg place. Anyway, being a Novice was only to prepare for becoming an Enforcer, and although Novice was the rank that a majority of the Enforcers held, it was still low.

Scrappy stepped out of the crowd to single himself out. He then went to the exit of the Sanctuary and came back a few moments later with a few strange yellow objects.

Dog teeth. Dog claws.

Scrappy had brought dog teeth and claws which scared Eagle a little. He didn't seem to be the only one. A few other Prowlers let out gasps of surprise.

Scrappy stood awkwardly, in front of the crowd. This was his moment,

''Uhm... well one day I was thinking on how we could never inflict the wounds that we intend on forest cats and I thought, maybe we needed larger claws,'' Eagle felt a beam of pride emitting off of him. Scrappy was doing well, ''So I scourged around the two-leg place and came across a few sleeping dogs. I slit their throats and pulled out a couple of their teeth and claws. I found a way to attach the teeth and claws onto our own claws. You see...'' Scrappy held a dog tooth in his mouth and then showed everyone the hole on the inside. He then bit into the hole of the dog tooth and it seemed as if Scrappy had a claw in his mouth,

''See? It's a wiffle littlecult to talk wif, but it's better than wofthing. The dog claws are fo your claws fonly. Donf put them in yourf mouf.'' Scrappy bowed his head and Eagle saw his friend's eyes light up with pride as the crowd cheered in approval. Vellim stepped forward and nodded,

''Scrappy, you have created something evolutionary. Truly amazing. The Enforcers will now be better equipped to fight the forest cats. Unfortunately, Scrappy could only find a few sleeping dogs in our two-leg place so only the best fighters are allowed to come with these new enhancements for the attack on the forest cats.'' One by one, Vellim selected the best fighters from the crowd. Eagle was slightly worried. He wanted to come with the others for the attack but he didn't want to meet with Coldstorm. It'd be too soon. Besides he wasn't sure how only a pawful of Prowlers would be able to successfully attack the forest. Not only did the Clans outnumber the Enforcers, but without the help from The Mercs and The Thieves, there was no way that they would last even a heartbeat. Even with Scrappy's new enhancements.

''You must all be wondering how we will be able to last with only us Prowlers attacking.'' Began Vellim, ''We won't be assaulting the forest cats full on. We'll split into four groups and attack each clan separately. We must make sure during our attacks that we will will the leader and deputy of each clan. That is vital to saving the two-leg place.''

Eagle seemed unsure with this. Weren't only the cats with the enhancements attacking? Vellim answered this question to Eagle's joy,

''Every Prowler is coming on this mission. Get ready. We leave tomorrow. Folpe and Leo will put you into your groups. Learn your group-mates well. Train with them in the short time that you have.'' With that, Vellim bowed and exited the Sanctuary.

Every Prowler was buzzing with excitement. Scrappy had walked back into the crowd, dazed and surprised that he had actually had the spotlight on him for a few moments.

Scrappy and Eagle were placed in the same group with five other cats. Ty, a young she-cat with messy black fur. Scratch, a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Jay, a bluish-gray she-cat with warm, brown eyes. Comper, an old white tom with green eyes. His body was covered with scars. Last but not least, there was Cara. She was a pure ginger she-cat with stunning golden eyes. There would only be a few hours for rest before they would move out. They were all getting prepared to sleep when Leo passed them by,

''Oh, almost forgot. Your group will be attacking ThunderClan, Comper will be your leader.''

…

The Prowlers had reached the Lake quickly. Eagle was surprised that they knew the route so well. Vellim led the entire group of cats towards the hill that held and excellent viewpoint of the Lake and they all massed besides him. He turned towards them and recited the Enforcer Tenet,

''Remember, when all others fail, we prevail. When all others are blinded by light, we return their sight. We are Enforcers. Everything is true. Nothing is a lie.''

With that, Vellim led his group downwards towards the RiverClan territory. The other two groups went towards the ShadowClan and WindClan territories. Comper led his group towards the ThunderClan territory. In no time, Eagle found himself outpacing Comper. He was Eager to kill Thornstar. As they passed through WindClan territory, Eagle could hear the faintest sound of screeching and fur ripping.

Eagle was now racing. He and the group sprinted eagerly towards the ThunderClan territory. They were soon in front of the Stony Hollow. Two guards noticed them, but it was too late. Comper and Scratch were the only cats in the group who were equipped with claw and tooth enhancements, and they were upon the two guarding cats immediately. Eagle recognized a dead Jayfluff and felt a thud of remorse in his stomach. Jayfluff was a kit when Eagle had last been a member of ThunderClan, and he was sure that she wasn't a part of Thornstar's conspiracy, but she was one of the cats that stood in his way, and for his revenge to play out, cats had to die. It was as simple as that.

The seven cats charged into the stony hollow, yowling and leaping on any cat that faced them. Eagle instantly looked around for Coldstorm. He smelled her scent, but it was faint which meant that she was probably on patrol. Sighing with relief, Eagle now had to return to his objective. He had to kill Thornstar. The golden brown tabby was fighting furiously with Comper, who didn't notice Croweye, the ThunderClan deputy and Eagle's uncle creeping up behind him.

Eagle couldn't let Comper die. The Prowlers were his family now. Racing towards Croweye, claws unsheathe, Eagle leaped upon the pure black cat and sunk his claws into Croweye's neck. Croweye fell down slowly, coughing in disbelief that his life was over.

He turned towards Eagle, hatred burning in his eyes,

''Your father- your...'' Croweye was sputtering blood as he tried to make his words form, ''Your father... took my position as deputy... he took it when I deserved it the most...'' Croweye was growing cold and Eagle bowed his head to his uncle,

''A position of power should not divide family, may StarClan guide your soul.'' He then closed Croweye's eyes with his tail and sat a heartbeat vigil for his dead uncle, then he rested his eyes on Thornstar, who was still battling with Comper. The Prowlers were badly outnumbered and if the deed wasn't done soon, cats would indeed be lost.

Shoving Comper out of the way, Eagle leaped onto Thornstar and messily stabbed him in the throat with his claws repeatedly. Then he bit down hard on the back of the doomed cat's neck.

Thornstar's eyes were filled with disbelief,

''You would have done the same thing to protect your kin...'' Murmured Thornstar, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. Eagle didn't understand what Thornstar meant, but answered anyway,

''I would... and I have. May StarClan guide your soul.'' He closed Thornstar's eyes and turned towards the other fighting Prowlers,

''The deed is done. Let's go!'' He pulled Nightmask violently off of Scrappy and ran up the Stony Hollow, his thirst for revenge finally satisfied.

…

The cats in Eagle's patrol did not suffer any serious injuries. The most important wound was Cara's. She had a deep scratch that ran down her flank, but other than that the patrol was lucky to have escaped with nothing more important than that. Unfortunately for Vellim's patrol and the WindClan patrol, two cats had been slain. The Prowlers that had been sent to attack ShadowClan came back with little than no injuries. That was because the ShadowClan camp had been deserted. It seemed that ShadowClan knew of the Prowlers surprise attack and had fled. Other than that, only Vellim's patrol and Eagles seemed to succeed in killing both the leader of a clan and the deputy.

They were all back at the Sanctuary now, mourning the deaths of the two cats who had died. Comper had told Vellim of Eagle's bravery and strength, and now Vellim was walking slowly towards him.

''Eagle, you fought bravely today. You killed both the ThunderClan leader and deputy. It is high time that you were promoted to the rank of Enforcer.'' Eagle sat straight up. It was time. He saw Scrappy grinning at him.

''Good luck.'' Whispered Scrappy, nudging Eagle playfully. Vellim had beckoned Eagle to follow him to the front of the Sanctuary. There, Vellim attracted everyone's attention,

''It is time for one of our Novices to become an Enforcer. Eagle, when all others fail, we prevail. When all others are blinded by light, we return their sight. We are Enforcers. Everything is true. Nothing is a lie.'' Eagle bowed his head and nodded.

He was an Enforcer now.

He had gotten his revenge.

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story. Also, if you guys are wondering if this is the last chapter, it's not. I'm coming up with a shocking surprise next time so stay tuned and review. I'll throw you guys a bone, there will be twenty chapters in this story.**


	9. Unwelcomed

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Unwelcomed**

Rosa was at the back of the garage where Eagle had first met her. She greeted him with a curt nod and beckoned him towards her,

''Every since Thornstar's death, The Mistresses have been safer and the secret order of the Clan leaders has been broken, however,'' Rosa let the ''however'' hang, which was always a sign for bad news, ''The ShadowClan leader and his deputy are visiting less frequently and I think that they may be on to us. A scout reported that he and his deputy are planning a full on assault on the Sanctuary. We do not know if it's true, but it would be wise to report this to Vellim.''

Eagle nodded, ''It will be done.'' He bowed to Rosa and turned to the exit of the dark garage. He stopped, sensing that Rosa still had more to say,

''What is it?'' He asked, peering at her unscrupulously. Rosa sighed and walked out of the garage without replying. As she did this, she brushed Eagle's flank with her tail in a flirtatious way. Eagle was left alone in the garage, a slight feeling of delight building in his head. He shook this away and started for the Sanctuary. On his way there, he stopped by his mother. He had not visited her in awhile and he figured that she would be overjoyed to see him.

She was.

Icetail leaped out of the cat-flap as soon as her son's scent hit her nostrils. She was quite old now. She wasn't the same beautiful cat that was led out of the Lake by her son two years ago,

''Eagle!'' She cried, brushing his flank lovingly. She then proceeded to lick his untidy fur, ''I haven't seen you in moons! Oh look at you. You seem so strong now... Ugh! Why has your fur grown so long? So wild...'' Eagle chuckled and ducked before his mother could scold him with a sharp cuff,

''Mother... sit down. I need to tell you something.'' He hadn't told his mother about the slaying of Thornstar and Croweye which had occurred nearly a quarter-moon ago. Since his revenge was over, there was no need to keep back anything from his mother.

''So... Thornstar... he is dead? The cat who murdered my poor little Dustpaw... is dead?'' Icetail was shivering violently when Eagle had finished telling her. Eagle began to worry, he didn't mention anything about joining the Enforcers and only told her about killing Thornstar and Croweye when they were on patrol,

''Mother...'' He started, but he didn't need to reassure her, she was already sitting up confidently,

''Thank you Eagle. You have eased my pain. For so long I have grieved for my two dead sons... and your father... your father will never be forgotten...'' She stared into Eagle's eyes and buried her face into his flank. Eagle nodded, remembering his lithe and intelligent father. His strong, humorous older brother and his small, innocent, younger one. After a while, Eagle told his mother goodbye. He then returned to his objective. He reached the Sanctuary in little time. Scrappy was there to greet him,

''Eagle, I have something to show you. Meet me on the Sanctuary rooftop.'' Eagle wanted to ask the small brown cat what was going on, but decided against it. Scrappy was an intelligent cat. Whatever he had planned would be good.

Eagle entered the Sanctuary and greeted a group of Thieves that were mewing very quietly in one corner of the room. They all nodded respectfully and returned to their conversation.

Vellim was standing alone, his usual gaze fixed on the entrance of the Sanctuary. Eagle coughed to get Vellim's attention and the dark gray cat responded without breaking his gaze,

''What is it, Eagle?'' Vellim stood up and broke away his stare and rested his blue eyes on Eagle. This made Eagle uncomfortable and he stared at his paws,

''Rosa told me to tell you that a scout has reports of a possible threat from ShadowClan. The leader and his deputy may be planning an assault.'' Eagle wondered about what Vellim would do next, but he simply nodded and exited the Sanctuary. Eagle sighed and went out the entrance. He pondered on what he would do. He'd have to meet Scrappy. Leaping onto two silver boulders, Eagle began the troublesome climb up onto the Sanctuary rooftop. He leaped into an open window right under the rooftop, then, measuring the distance carefully, Eagle leaped and scrambled onto the rooftop. Scrappy was there as he promised, frittering excitedly. He caught sight of Eagle and beckoned him over. Eagle greeted Scrappy and walked over to him.

The young brown tom was standing over something sharp. Eagle recognized the claw and tooth enhancements that Scrappy had made out of dog claws and teeth.

''Eagle, you have been the first cat that's ever been nice to me here, my oldest friend I guess. Because of that, I want to give you something.'' Scrappy pawed over a full paw set of dog claws, ''Clip them onto your own claws.'' He mewed, ignoring Eagle's gasp of surprise. Scrappy also held two dog tooth enhancements. Eagle knew how to put those in his mouth already, so he did. He was surprised at how strange the new enhancements felt in his mouth. They were longer, and tasted unfamiliar. He bared them and Scrappy leaped back in surprise,

''Whoa! Those fit you well, you look like some kind of cat-dog or something...'' Eagle chuckled at this and nudged Scrappy playfully. He gestured at the dog claws,

''There are only four of them...'' He clipped each of them on his left paw. Scrappy shrugged and mewed awkwardly,

''Sorry, I have a limited set of them, remember?'' Eagle nodded in understanding and experimented with his new enhancements,

''Vellim will notice...'' He mewed baring his teeth once again, showing off his new artificial weapons.

Scrappy shrugged, ''No he won't, I asked him before I asked you. He gave me permission.'' Eagle was shocked. Vellim actually approved...

Eagle thanked Scrappy for the enhancements and then he performed an Ascend of Destiny. It was a little difficult landing on his paws since the dog claws were much longer, but Eagle guessed that he would get used to it.

Eagle pondered what he would do next. There was only one thing that came to mind.

Coldstorm.

He would visit her once more. Just to check up on her. Taking a deep breath, he walked back into the Sanctuary to prepare for his journey.

…

Eagle reached ThunderClan territory in less than a day. He had used the shortcut the Prowlers used and he had gotten there much quicker. Scent marks nearly choked him. Despite the loss of the leader and deputy, ThunderClan seemed to be stepping up the patrols. Eagle nearly ran into one on his way to the stony hollow. One of the cats on the patrol was Coldstorm. Eagle took a breath and imitated an eagles call perfectly. He didn't know if Coldstorm would pick it up, but he hoped that she would.

She did. The beautiful pearl-colored she-cat excused herself from the patrol and padded swiftly towards the long grass that Eagle was hiding in,

''Eagle!'' She hissed, ''Come out!'' Eagle was slightly surprised by the tone in her voice. She seemed angry.

Eagle emerged from the long grass and put his muzzle in her shoulder and began to lick her head gently. Coldstorm, however, was angry. She unsheathe her claws and pushed Eagle away.

''Get away from me! Get away from ThunderClan!''

Eagle was thoroughly confused now. Why was Coldstorm angry? ''Coldstorm, I do not understand...''

Coldstorm hissed and lashed out at him with her claws. Eagle dodged nimbly out of the way,

''I agreed to help you anyway I could Eagle,'' Spat Coldstorm. Her eyes glazed with pain and fury, ''I agreed with your quest for justice for your father and brothers. But... I never agreed with you to kill my clan mates.'' At first Eagle didn't understand, but Coldstorm cleared everything up with what she mewed next,

''Jayfluff and Jaggedclaw were killed when you and your violent friends attacked us! They knew nothing of Thornstar's plans! They were innocent!'' Eagle was dully shocked. He too, had felt a thud of remorse when Jayfluff and Jaggedclaw were slain, but he convinced himself that they were lives that needed to be sacrifice for his cause. He had them killed for his cause.

Eagle stepped closer to Coldstorm, ''Oh my... Coldstorm, I'm so sorry. I was so wrapped up in my own quest... You have to understand...''

He dodged again when Coldstorm lashed out at him, ''No I don't understand, Eagle! You let your revenge play out on every cat that was in a Clan! Do you know that a WindClan _kit _was killed when your friends attacked them!''

Eagle stepped back in surprise,

''A kit... B- But that's impossible...'' He stepped back again, more slowly in total disbelief.

Coldstorm scoffed and shook her head in disgust, ''Yes, a kit. I hope you're happy Eagle... You got justice, at the expense of innocent cats' lives.''

Eagle stepped closer to Coldstorm, unsure if she would attack him again, she didn't. All she did was push him away and look at him, her eyes now full of grief and regret,

''Please Eagle... don't ever find me again.''

Eagle was left alone, in dull shock. He was truly flabbergasted. He didn't race after Coldstorm, he just only trudged slowly back to the two-leg place.

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	10. Love Labors Lost

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Love Labors Lost**

Eagle awoke with an ache that he hadn't felt in a while. In fact he hadn't felt that kind of ache since his father and brothers had been executed. He knew of course, why he was feeling the ache. It had been two moons since he and Coldstorm had fought, and he had been feeling sick ever since. Not only could Eagle not perform the Ascend of Destiny properly, he couldn't climb things anymore. He was basically a fat Prowler who lounged around. He was in the Sanctuary, which was empty, or so it seemed. There was a black cat near the exit of the nest. When Eagle scrambled upright, the cat had disappeared. Eagle sighed and returned to his thoughts.

Folpe had offered to help him get his skills back, but Eagle had denied the request. He would do it himself, but he couldn't. Not until he cleared things up with Coldstorm.

That's what he planned to do.

…

Eagle had originally planned to take the long route to the Lake to buy some time and think of what he would say to Coldstorm. He would beg for her forgiveness, but it was cold, and he would rather have went to Coldstorm healthy and stable than go to her sick and freezing. Leaf-bare was coming already. Leaf-bares always seemed to come quickly when Eagle had a goal. As he took the short route, he had a gut feeling that something was wrong. He began to rush and when he finally reached the hill that displayed an excellent view of the Lake, he could see several cats fighting all around the ThunderClan territory. Eagle raced down the hill, and while he sprinted down, his heart was pounding and he didn't know why. It was the same feeling when his father and brothers were killed. Instantly, the image of a drowned Coldstorm entered his mind. Pushing it aside, Eagle raced towards the ThunderClan territory. He crossed the border and nearly collided with several cats, all of whom were fighting furiously. When he reached the Stony Hollow, Eagle couldn't make out any cat except for a few dead ones. It was a serious battle. So many cats were battling in the Stony Hollow, it seemed like a Gathering gone wrong.

Eagle looked frantically around for Coldstorm and saw Nightmask; lying down on his right flank; breathing slowly, a long gash running down his stomach. Eagle ran over to the dying black cat with white flecks,

''Nightmask! What's happened?'' Eagle tried to help Nightmask to his paws, but the cat was too mortally wounded,

''ShadowClan...'' Wheezed Nightmask, coughing blood, ''Most of our warriors... were on patrol... they attacked...'' Eagle couldn't believe it. He licked Nightmask's fur and tried to make the dying cat comfortable in his last moments of life,

''Where is Coldstorm!'' Asked Eagle, looking up briefly to scan the Stony Hollow, which was covered with blood and fighting cats. Eagle was horrified at what Nightmask told him next,

''A few ShadowClan warriors... they chased her into the forest...'' With that, Nightmask let out a final breath and died.

''NO!'' Snarled Eagle, unsheathing his claws and burying his head into Nightmask's fur. He looked up, closed Nightmask's eyes and sat a heartbeats vigil for him. With that done, Eagle ran out into the forest, searching for Coldstorm. He couldn't find her by any of the ThunderClan landmarks. He paced under a tall tree,

''Please StarClan,'' Cried Eagle, collapsing in a defeated heap. He had never called on StarClan since the night when his father and brothers had been killed, ''Don't take her away from me!'' Suddenly, Eagle heard Coldstorm's shrieks of anguish. By the lakeside! Of course! Coldstorm always knew how to swim and that's where she would have went for safety. ShadowClan warriors didn't have the guts to swim.

Even so, Eagle wasn't sure that Coldstorm would be able to make it to the Lake in time. He rushed towards the direction of her screams and when he finally reached the lakeside, he saw her, cornered away from the Lake, by three ShadowClan warriors. They were edging her into the trees.

''Please!'' Cried Coldstorm, ''Show me mercy! I have kits and a mate!'' Her pearly fur was stained with blood. The ShadowClan warriors didn't seem to care because they kept edging around her. Eagle couldn't let them hurt her. Unsheathing his claws, Eagle leaped at the nearest warrior to Coldstorm and dug his tooth enhancements into the tom's neck. The ginger tom fell down, dead. The two other warriors bared their teeth and one leaped towards Eagle while the other lashed out at Coldstorm. Eagle was now in a frenzy when he heard Coldstorm screech in pain as the ShadowClan warrior raked her flank with his claws. The other ShadowClan warrior did not stand a chance against Eagle. He caught the warrior in mid-leap and pinned him down, then with a fury he himself didn't know existed, Eagle bit down and ripped at the warriors throat. He kept ripping and ripping and when he was done, he faced the other warrior.

The doomed tom saw what had happened to his clanmate and sheathe his claws, he then crouched down, pleading for mercy,

''Please! I'm sorry, spare me!''

Eagle snarled and swiped at the warrior with his left paw, which was equipped with claw enhancements. Eagle gutted the warrior and didn't flinch as blood splattered his coat.

Eagle saw a mortally wounded Coldstorm and carefully picked her up by the scruff and dragged her into the forest. He rested her in a pile of flower petals.

''Coldstorm! I'll get you to a medicine cat! You're going to be alright!'' Eagle began to frantically lick the wound on her flank.

Coldstorm looked up at Eagle, her eyes free of stress as she began to slip away,

''No Eagle... I don't think I am..''

Eagle licked her wound more furiously, praying for a miracle,

''No! Don't... Don't go... stay with me, Coldstorm.''

Eagle now saw Coldstorm's eyes fill with joy, ''Eagle... Don't you know...? I've always been with you.'' Eagle gasped in disbelief as Coldstorm unsheathe her claws and what came from those claws was the whisker that Eagle had given to her three years ago at the Gathering island.

''I wish...'' Whispered Coldstorm feebly, ''That I had gone with you...''

She took a last breath before she closed her eyes and died. Eagle let out a wail and buried his head into her scruff,

''May StarClan guide your soul my love.''

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	11. Welcome Home

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Welcome Home**

Eagle took one last look at the Lake. He had no reason to ever come back now that Coldstorm was dead. He had buried her near the lakeside. She would have liked that. It wouldn't take that long to reach the two-leg place. It was night-fall now and he guessed that he would reach by sun-high.

Eagle took a breath and began to walk. It was cold. So cold, it started to snow. Eagle chuckled. It was a bittersweet chuckle. In less than no time, he would be back in the Sanctuary enjoying a plump mouse. He would probably ask Scrappy for more enhancements and maybe even practice on his climbing.

By the time Eagle saw the two-leg place, it was dawn and it had stopped snowing. The snow was now turning from the soft, crunchy flakes to a hard, colder, mushy sleet. Eagle could now see his breath. He had always found it shocking how leaf-bare always seemed colder at the two-leg place. His breath caught in his throat and his fur was puffed out to ensure heat. By the time Eagle had reached the Sanctuary, dawn was at an end and the first signs of sun-high became more redundant. Stepping into the Sanctuary was relief to Eagle. The heat of many cats filled the air. Eagle wasn't surprised. He had grown used to the number of cats that flooded the Sanctuary during leaf-fall and leaf-bare. Stepping over the bodies of sleeping cats, Eagle made his way to the back of the Sanctuary. Vellim was there, resting peacefully. Eagle moved aside one of the small bottles that emitted light and rested for a while.

…

Eagle awoke to an almost empty Sanctuary. A cold wind blew quietly from the exit. Vellim was gone.

Eagle flexed. It was dark out. He had slept for quite a while and decided that he would practice his climbing. After snacking on a mouse, he exited the Sanctuary and tested his rusty climbing abilities. He had grown bad ever since Coldstorm's rejection and he wasn't about to do the same for her death. Eagle decided to observe his climbing path. The back of the Sanctuary, unlike the front, was an alley. There were a few silver boulders here, but they were all too high to jump on. Eagle decided that he would use a small cluster of crates as his starting point. He leaped onto one of the silver boulders from the crates, but he was too impatient as he leaped because he scrambled off of the boulder and landed hard on his side. He did this again four times over and realized that there was no way he could do it with the distance separating the crates from the boulders. He couldn't move the crates closer. That would waste his energy. Eagle let out a shiver. It was moon-high now and the early snow that had came yesterday was now starting to turn to ice. It made the air colder, much harsher to breathe. He fluffed his fur out and unsheathe his claws that had the claw enhancements on them.

_That's it! _He thought, staring at his claw enhancements carefully. He had always been able to reach the boulders, but he had never been able to hang on long enough to scramble onto them. If he used his claw enhancements to grip on to the top of the boulders, he would undoubtedly get on top of them without falling.

Eagle took a breath and leaped from the crates to the boulder, claws unsheathe. His claw enhancements dug into the hard boulder and in a heartbeat, Eagle was on top of the boulder. He had done it. Letting out a cry of triumph, Eagle stared at his next objective. He was on top of the boulders, but that was only half the battle. Now he had to reach the Sanctuary's rooftop. There were a couple of broken windows that he could jump into, but they were all barred for some reason. Eagle thought of going to the front of the Sanctuary and practicing there, but decided that if he was able to climb up a harder two-leg nest, he would be able to climb an easier one with no effort. Eagle finally rested his eyes on a wooden ledge. It didn't seem stable at all, but there was only one way to find out. Eagle leaped and scrambled onto the ledge.

It held. Barely. Eagle's weight made the ledge creak and for a heartbeat he nearly fell over. Eagle shook his head of all fear and decided not to look down. He was only a couple of mouse tails away from the rooftop. The problem was that it was directly above him and the ledge. There were no side windows to jump to. He couldn't get to the rooftop unless he leaped to another side. Eagle now had a compromise. He could jump to the other side of the rooftop and scramble on, but it was too far of a leap, and even if he did make it, that side of the rooftop was covered in ice. He would undoubtedly fall to his death if he tried it. Eagle was about to give up when he saw it.

It was the craziest idea ever.

There was a a hole in the right wall of the Sanctuary. The ledge that Eagle was on was directly adjacent to it. The ledge was attached to the left wall of the alley and the hole and the ledge were only a fox tail away from each other. Eagle would leap at the hole and scramble inside of it, then he would have a clear shot at the rooftop. Eagle closed his eyes and leaped. Closing his eyes was the dumbest thing he had ever done, but it worked. He felt his claws strain as they managed to pull him up and into the hole. The rooftop was now above him, but not directly. He could leap at it and scramble on. Taking a breath. Eagle jumped and didn't even have to scramble. It was a short distance from the hole to the rooftop. Eagle just landed on the rooftop with no effort. For a second he didn't believe it. He had actually gotten onto the roof without having to climb on. Eagle walked carefully across the ice covered rooftop. He stopped when he saw the other cat,

''Rosa?'' Mewed Eagle in confusion, ''Is that you?'' The beautiful tortoiseshell was sitting at the west side of the rooftop. She looked around and beckoned Eagle over to her,

''ThunderClan is weaker without the influence of Thornstar and his deputy, so is RiverClan, but WindClan and ShadowClan are still strong. I fear that they will strike soon. They have already taken another two-leg place. They aim to rid us from our homes.'' Rosa sighed and stared into Eagle's eyes, ''Why do they want to do it, Eagle? Their lake is vast and full of prey. What could they possibly want with the two-leg place?''

Eagle had no answer. Rosa was right, of course. Eagle himself wondered why the Clan leaders and their small plot of warriors wanted to take over the two-leg place. When he was a Clan cat, he had always heard stories of how the two-leg place was filled only with kittypets, rogues, and loners, all of whom were supposed to be less important,

''Eagle...'' Mewed Rosa quietly, ''It's too much.'' She buried her muzzle into Eagle's flank and her sweet scent filled his nostrils.

Was he-? No, of course not. It was too soon, not a day after Coldstorm's death. It would be disrespectful... All the same...

Eagle was caught in Rosa's amber eyes as she looked up at him again. She knew he was. He knew that she knew he was.

Rosa winked and performed an Ascend of Destiny. Eagle scrambled across the rooftop and looked down to see her. She was walking away, in the direction of the Mistresses Guild. Taking a breath, Eagle performed the Ascend of Destiny and followed her.

…

Eagle was out of breath as he finished the mating process. Yet, he wanted more.

''Ready for another round?'' Asked Rosa, pushing Eagle back further into the direction of the corner of her nest. The Mistresses Guild was empty on her command and the sweet scent of flowers filled the air.

''You do not have to ask,'' Chuckled Eagle, craning his neck. He never knew that he could have feelings for another cat so soon after the death of another. Rosa let out a purr and entwined her tail with Eagle's,

''One should always have the freedom to choose.'' Both cats chuckled and began to groom each other. They were about to start when Scrappy burst in with two other Prowlers,

''The Clan cats! They've attacked the Sanctuary!'' Scrappy's screech of fear made Eagle unsheathe his claws,

''What?'' Shouted Rosa, in confusion, ''How?'' She and Eagle both got to their paws, tense. Scrappy was panting and another Prowler answered for him,

''They must have massed during the night, but they took the long route which leads directly to the Sanctuary. I don't understand how they knew where to go...'' Eagle pushed the Prowler out of the way and sprinted through the tunnel. He ignored the paw steps of other cats following him. When they all exited the tunnel it was hard to believe that the two-leg place was under attack. It was bright. Dawn had just began to appear. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and most of the ice and snow had begun to melt away to a mushy sleet.

''Eagle, I will warn the Mercs!'' Mewed Rosa, unsheathing her claws. Eagle nodded and licked her head,

''Be careful.''

Scrappy and the other two Prowlers watched this and sat awkwardly until Eagle faced them. Rosa was gone now, heading in the direction of the Mercs headquarters.

''We already warned the Thieves...'' Mewed Scrappy, a look of awkwardness spread across his face, ''Folpe is leading a group of them to assist Vellim.''

Eagle nodded, ''Lets go.''

The four cats raced through the alleys and thunder-paths that led to the Sanctuary. Two-legs wandered about, although none payed that much attention to the cats. As the group neared the Sanctuary, Eagle could hear and smell fighting and blood. Just as the group headed around the alley that led to the Sanctuary, a few cats raced by, chased by another group of cats, yowling and spitting.

''We'll help them!'' Mewed one of the Prowlers. He and the other cat raced off to aid the fleeing cats.

Scrappy and Eagle were now in front of the Sanctuary. A few two-legs were standing a couple of fox-tails away, pointing at the groups of fighting cats. One was holding a small silver device and was speaking urgently into it.

Scrappy and Eagle charged into the Sanctuary. Battling cats were everywhere. Vellim and Leo were both fighting side by side, lashing out at Clan cats. Eagle scented ShadowClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan. Scrappy was instantly mobbed by a wave of ShadowClan cats. The small brown cat didn't stand a chance and in two heartbeats he was restrained to the ground. Eagle unsheathe his enhancements and clawed at a ShadowClan cat. The tom fell to the ground, withering in pain. Fur was everywhere, and blood stained the dusty floor. Eagle sprinted towards Vellim, shoving fighting cats out of his way,

''Vellim! We can't fight them all!'' Shouted Eagle, shoving a RiverClan she-cat aside, ''We have to get out of here! There are too many of them!'' Vellim and Leo both heard Eagle's warning and paused in disbelief,

''Leave the Sanctuary-?'' Mewed Leo in utter confusion as he bit violently on a Clan cat's neck.

Eagle shook his head, ''No- Don't you know? They are attacking the entire two-leg place. We have to leave everything.''

Vellim and Leo stopped fighting altogether, ''Are you insane!'' Cried a Prowler who overheard this, ''We can't leave the two-leg place!'' The Prowler was fighting off two Clan cats at once and returned to his skirmish.

''Eagle, you are my most trusted Enforcer, but what you are suggesting is pure craziness.'' Vellim's words gave Eagle hope, he had to convince the gray cat to listen to him. Especially in the situation that they were in. It was too risky to take their time negotiating a retreat in the middle of a heated battle.

''Vellim,'' Started Eagle, his voice shaking with emotion, ''Listen to me, it's over. They outnumber us and we can't fight them all. We have to leave, I know a place where we can all go. Trust me.'' Vellim was now moving towards Eagle, pushing fighting cats aside,

''Don't do it Vellim!'' Cried Leo, scratching the flank of a brown tom, ''The Enforcers are too wide of a force to leave!''

''Then we'll buy time!'' Meowed Eagle, fiercely, ''Vellim, I need you to make a few Enforcers stay and delay the Clan cats so the remaining cats can evacuate.'' At first, Eagle was sure that Vellim would not listen to him, but he let out a breath of relief when Vellim nodded,

''Leo! I'm evacuating the Enforcers, leave a small team of your Mercs here to fight off the forest cats!'' Leo gaped in disbelief but nodded. Eagle pushed his way out of the Sanctuary, then he remembered.

''Scrappy!'' Eagle looked around frantically for his friend. He had lost sight of the small brown cat when he had been attacked.

Suddenly, Eagle was tackled. He looked up to see a large ShadowClan tom getting ready to strike him. Eagle belly-raked the tom and was blinded momentarily as blood flicked into his eyes. Getting to his paws, Eagle looked around. He didn't know what to do.

''Eagle!'' It was a nearby Thief. The small, lean, silver tabby cat was on top of a silver boulder, ''Get up here! I need someone to show me the path that we follow to evacuate.''

_Path?_ Though Eagle, dazed, _I need to show them the path..._ Eagle leaped upon the silver boulder, and he followed the Thief onto the roof of the Sanctuary. He stared across the two-leg place from the rooftop.

He could see the trees that led into a thick undergrowth and then into a small forest. It would be perfect. He showed the Thief the path and that's when it happened.

A small group of Clan cats walked in formation towards the Sanctuary. There were two cats in the middle.

''Oh no...'' Whispered the Thief, ''That's Waspstar, Thornstar's son... The new ThunderClan leader.''

Eagle stared in disbelief at Waspstar. He was a large ginger cat. Eagle couldn't see his eyes from the distance but he didn't care. There was a second cat besides Waspstar in the middle. A white cat.

Icetail.

''Mother...'' Gasped Eagle. He unsheathe his claws. The Thief looked around urgently,

''Eagle, we have to leave! The evacuation has started!'' Eagle ignored the Thief and stepped forward. The Thief let out a yowl of impatience and jumped off of the rooftop. Eagle was now alone on the rooftop of the Sanctuary. He was focused on Waspstar and his mother. Waspstar took a step forward. The Sanctuary was now quiet. A few dead Enforcers lay on the ground in sick positions. Only the Clan cats remained.

Waspstar finally spoke, ''My father was slain by one of your... Your savages. His name is Eagle.'' Eagle began to notice a couple of Enforcers stepping forward, surrounded by Clan cats. One of them was Scrappy.

''Eagle was once Eagleflight. A warrior of ThunderClan until he was exiled.'' There was a gaping silence. A few of the Enforcers wore looks of surprise on their faces.

Waspstar continued, ''I think it's only fair that I give Eagle the chance to face me and my kin alone. He hides behind you... You rogues and loners! He thinks that he can protect his mother by turning her into a kittypet!'' Waspstar scoffed and grabbed Icetail by the scruff and dragged her to the middle of the clearing. Eagle was now preparing to leap. He wanted to land directly onto Waspstar and crush him.

''So consider this an invitation, Eagle, wherever you are,'' Continued Waspstar, raising his unsheathe paw over Icetail's head, ''From my family, to yours.'' Eagle leaped just as Waspstar struck down on Icetail.

Eagle failed the leap.

…

When Eagle awoke, he was being dragged. Two Mercs were dragging him, pulling him somewhere.

''Enough!'' Mewed Eagle. He shook the Mercs off, got to his paws, and nearly collapsed. Not only did he mange to land hardly on his side when he had leaped at Waspstar, it seemed that all of his claw enchantments had been ripped out because of the pressure of the fall.

Eagle looked ahead to see that he was part of a line of a large group of cats. Walking stiffly, Eagle made his way to the front of the line of cats. As he passed the cats he realized that they were taking the path near the forest. The path he had made. His right flank was soaked because he had been dragged through a wet undergrowth.

Eagle saw Vellim, Folpe, and Leo leading the line with the silver tabby Thief that Eagle had encountered earlier on the Sanctuary rooftop. Rosa was there as well.

Eagle noticed many of the evacuated Enforcers were wailing in disbelief and saw most of their eyes filled with mourning.

Vellim smelled Eagle's scent and turned around,

''Eagle, why did you not tell us that you had been a forest cat?'' Eagle was surprised. The line had stopped and all the cats were listening quietly, waiting for an answer,

''I- I never thought that it was important at first... then when I joined the Enforcers, I thought that you would exile me.'' Eagle began to stare at his paws in guilt. He now began to realize that everything that had happened to the Enforcers was his fault. The Clan cats managed to attack the Sanctuary directly because they had followed his path. It was because of him that Scrappy and the other Enforcers were either captured or...

It was his fault that they had to abandon the two-leg place. It was his fault that his mother was dead.

Vellim and Folpe did not say anything, although Leo sighed and scratched the dirt with his claws,

''We have to move, they'll catch up with us if we stay here exchanging stories about our past.'' Leo began to move, a portion of the line began to follow him. Vellim turned around and followed Leo as well. Folpe and the remaining Enforcers did the same. Eagle began to walk at the back of the line. He was surprised when Rosa kept pace with him,

''Eagle... Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell any of us? We would have understood...'' Rosa's soft lectures made Eagle feel worse. She was right, now that he thought about it. He should have told Vellim the truth when he had joined the Enforcers. Eagle hung his head. He wanted to stay that way forever and he almost did had it not been for the faint outline of four cats exactly two fox tails to the side of him. Eagle stopped and stared at the cats.

He recognized them all. His father, his brothers, and his mother. They all looked strong and proud. They were the reason why he was the way he was now. Strong, fierce and loving. He would not give up.

He turned to Rosa, determination burning in his eyes, ''Rosa, go tell Vellim to follow this path, It leads to horse stables. You'll all be safe there for a while.''

Rosa stopped and a flicker of doubt shadowed across her face, but she nodded, ''Where will you go?''

Eagle unsheathe his claws, ''Somewhere where I will do no more harm to the Enforcers.''

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	12. Relocation

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Relocation**

Eagle walked through the marshy land. His long fur was soaking wet as it rained from above. Thunder and lightning erupted from the deep gray clouds almost a heartbeat apart. It had been two days since he had left the Enforcers. Two days of constant raining. Two days since... Since the Clans took over the two-leg place.

Eagle clawed the ground in anger. First his father and brothers, then Coldstorm and now his mother. It wasn't fair. Why did his life seem to be the worst? Eagle sighed and kept walking. He had covered very little ground in two days, only a few miles away from the two-leg place. At this point, Eagle knew nothing about where he was going. Everything had deserted him; his quick thinking; his dull sarcasm, everything. Eagle looked up at the gray sky and then around him. He was on a marshy moor. It almost seemed like WindClan territory.

Eagle sighed as he kept moving forward. He almost gave up and he was right to think so. He couldn't go back to the Enforcers. He couldn't go back to the two-leg place either. He had to keep walking.

So that's what he did. Eagle walked for nearly an entire day, his pelt getting wetter and wetter with each step. By the time he stopped, he was ready to collapse and go to sleep right there, on a flat moor with marshy ground dampening his underbelly.

Eagle found shelter under one tree. A single tree on that moor. He slept there as the rain began to pelt down harder than it ever had.

…

When Eagle woke up, it had stopped raining, although the ground was damp. He felt sick and beaten. As he stretched, the aches erupted all across his body, nearly causing him to collapse. When that was over, Eagle looked at the sky in shock. It had rained for two straight days yet it was as sunny as it could be. He shivered as a raindrop fell off of one of the branches of the tree and landed on his back. Eagle decided that he would hunt. He hadn't had anything over the past two days except for a few worms and a slow mouse. He decided that he would have to keep walking for prey, as he could see nothing on the clear moorland. As he walked, he began to think about his situation. He had quit the Enforcers, wishing to do no more harm to them, but he couldn't fight Waspstar and the other Clan cats on his own. As the thoughts of the Clans invaded his mind, Eagle began to claw the ground.

Why _HAD _the Clans invaded the two-leg place? There was an entire forest. Eagle knew that Waspstar was out for revenge for his father, just like Eagle had. But why had Thornstar himself want the two-leg place? Maybe to punish all kittypets? Eagle shook his head. That wasn't an excuse. Why were all the leaders corrupted? Whatever happened to the golden age of leaders, like Firestar or Mistystar?

As Eagle pondered this all, it had turned from dawn to sun-high. The moor had begun to thin out and Eagle finally saw some trees. It was a welcoming sight, although Eagle began to regret stepping into the woods since the forest floor was still moist and icy raindrops kept falling down on him.

Eagle kept walking for a while and soon he feared that he would be spending another night in the rain as the sky was becoming much more grayer than it had looked yesterday. Then a miracle hit him. He smelled familiar scents and he saw paw tracks in the mud. He followed the paw tracks and soon he heard noise. At first Eagle worried that he would run right into Clan cats. That fear was abolished when he stepped out of the forest and into the entering thunder-path of the two-leg place.

It seemed like he had walked around in a full circle. Eagle moaned in exhaustion. He was right back where he started. He was about to step back into the forest when he heard a cat yowl. It was coming from the two-leg place. Racing onto the thunder-path, Eagle hurried to the source of the yowl. It could have been any cat. Even a Clan cat, but Eagle couldn't take any chances. As he ran on the thunder-path, he decided to stop by the Sanctuary for a heartbeat and see what the Clan cats did. He raced into the alley that the Sanctuary was stationed in. The abandoned two-leg den was not emitting light at all. In fact, there were several two-legs stepping out of it. Eagle felt his heart pound in his chest and knew instantly that even if the two-leg place was recovered, the Sanctuary would never be occupied by any cat ever again. Eagle left and returned to his main objective which was finding the source of that yowl. It came form the direction of the garage that he had first met Rosa when he and Scrappy rescued her.

_Scrappy..._

Eagle didn't know what happened of his friend other than that he was captured during the evacuation of the two-leg place.

That was Eagle's fault too.

Shaking his head, Eagle sprinted towards the garage. When he reached, he looked around to see if there were any cats around. There weren't, which was eerie since Eagle had not seen a single cat in the two-leg place or heard one, excluding the yowl.

Suddenly, the same source of that yowl erupted from the garage, which had been left slightly open. Eagle couldn't believe his eyes,

_''Vellim?''_ Eagle only had time to say that one word, because Vellim had leaped on him, claws unsheathe,

''Eagle! What are you doing back here? You must leave!''

Eagle stared up at Vellim, thoughts racing. The gray tom's eyes seemed insane... No, terrified. Eagle didn't get it, why was Vellim acting this way? Better yet, what was Vellim doing back at the two-leg place?

''Vellim!'' Cried Eagle, trying to push the older tom off of his with his hind legs, ''What are you doing?'' Eagle pushed again and this time, Vellim was sent flying off of Eagle. He hit the ground with a thud.

Eagle got to his paws quickly. He moved cautiously towards the older cat, who was now getting up slowly,

''Eagle... We... We came back to an empty two-leg place.'' Vellim coughed and got to his paws, his eyes full of despair, ''The two-legs... They came and captured every Enforcer and every forest cat that was left.'' Eagle unsheathe his claws in disbelief. The two-legs never seemed to notice cats in the two-leg place. They had all seemed so busy in their own two-leg nonsense,

''Was Rosa... And Leo and Folpe?'' Eagle was desperately trying to get answers from a weakened Vellim. He wondered if the two-legs had captured Scrappy as well.

Eagle sighed in relief as Vellim shook his head,

''No,'' Mewed Vellim, looking around swiftly, ''We cannot go back to the Sanctuary, so we have taken refuge in the Thieves Guild. It was unharmed during the invasion.'' Vellim beckoned for Eagle to follow, ''Come on,'' He mewed. When Eagle stepped hesitantly, he sighed and walked up to Eagle, his voice sharp, ''Look, your luck may be bad, but your skills aren't. The Enforcers need you.''

Both cat's walked through the alleys of the two-leg place that led to the Thieves Guild. Eagle had been there a few times, although he never stayed long enough because he always had a job to do. He wondered how so many cats could fit in the Thieves Guild's den... It was, like all the other guild nests', an abandoned two-leg den. It didn't have those small things that emitted light, so it was usually dark. The exterior was quite strong and if Eagle knew no better, it could have been a new Sanctuary, which it was. Eagle and Vellim were now standing outside of the nest. It loomed over Eagle. It was quite taller than the Sanctuary, so Eagle guessed that the inside was large as well. He had never been quite deep inside of the Thieves Guild's nest so it was a massive deal. There were no cats standing in front of the crooked entrance of the nest and Eagle felt another thud of guilt in his stomach. Before the Clan cats had attacked, cats could roam freely. It was different now. It was eerie, there were no Clan cats yet no one dared to come out. Vellim led Eagle through the entrance of the nest and for a while, everything was dark. Eagle could only depend on his whiskers to pick up Vellim's vibrations to know where to go. After what felt like forever, Eagle's eyes finally began to adjust. It was either that or the nest had begun to become much lighter. It wasn't exactly as bright as the Sanctuary, but Eagle could see just as well. He noticed that the Thieves Guild's nest did not have just one room, but rather several. Eagle could see the doors leading to them. He could also see cats. Many of them. Just as many when he had first entered the Sanctuary. Their scents washed over him, making him feel right at home. It was nearly as if the Sanctuary had became darker and less noisy. Eagle instantly noticed it. There was no noise. In the Sanctuary, cats always shared-tongues and let out yowls of victory when they had won bets, but in this nest, no one spoke. The silence was driving Eagle insane,

''Vellim,'' He mewed, nearly bumping into a cat that had been sleeping, ''What's... What's happened?'' Eagle nearly jumped back when Vellim lashed his head around,

''What do you think?'' Mewed Vellim, his eyes, although dark in the dim light, were now lit up with fury, ''This is exactly what happens when we lose nearly one third of our forces!'' Eagle stood there in the darkness in shock. He knew that many Enforcers had died on that fateful day when the Clan cats invaded, but he didn't know that it was so much.

''Vellim,'' Called a voice. Eagle recognized Folpe as the the orange cat with light, ginger flecks appeared from a far door to the left, ''No use yelling at him. What's done is done. We must focus on rebuilding.'' Folpe padded up towards Vellim and Eagle, Vellim still seething in rage.

''Rebuilding?'' Sighed Vellim, putting his head down, ''How can we rebuild something that is lost?''

Folpe walked over to his friend and laid his tail on Vellim's flank in a friendly manner,

''The forest cats are gone-''

''But the two-legs are still here!'' Vellim broke away from Folpe and turned to Eagle, ''This is your fault! Do you think I don't know that you have been going back to the forest to visit your forest friends! They followed you back here! It's your fault that we have lost everything!'' With that, the gray cat with white paws stormed out of the nest. Eagle, who had just recovered from Vellim's last bout of verbal abuse, was now stunned again. Vellim was right, of course, but Eagle never thought anyone would actually say it.

A few cats who were nearby had been listening intently, After Vellim left, they all looked at Eagle, hatred deep in their eyes. Only Folpe seemed to show kindness,

''Follow me,'' Mewed the orange tom. He led Eagle through the crowd of cats, who all parted, muttering words of unkindness towards Eagle,

''Don't mind them,'' Meowed Folpe, quietly, ''They cannot change the past and therefore they will relive it.'' Folpe led Eagle into the room that he had came from. Unlike the rest of the nest, this room was full of small things that emitted light. Standing in the room was Rosa, Leo and a large bluish cat,

''Eagle,'' began Leo, bowing, ''Meet my brother, Verence. He has established another group of Enforcers in the two-leg place that he lives in.'' Verence gave Eagle a quick nod and turned his gaze back to Leo,

''My brother is right,'' Began Verence, staring around the room, ''One of my Thieves was... Eh, exploring your two-leg place when the forest cats attacked. He came back and warned me. I sent my forces to aide you, but by then it was too late.''

''When Verence and his forces arrived, we were already gone,'' Mewed Folpe, taking a seat. He stepped onto one of the things that emitted light and it exploded under his paw in a flurry of shards, ''Stupid light bulbs... Anyway, he and his forces witnessed the forest cats, along with a few Enforcers being taken away by the two-legs. Unfortunately, we are afraid to say that our captured brothers are already long gone. Many of the other forest cats retreated, carrying a few Enforcers as hostages.'' Eagle thought instantly of Scrappy. He couldn't bare think of the other situation. Scrappy being captured by two-legs just didn't seem right. Eagle looked down to his claws where his enhancements used to be. Scrappy had spent so much time on them...

''So what's the point?'' He mewed, unsheathing and sheathing his claws, ''What will happen?'' Folpe gazed at Leo doubtfully, as if thinking if it were a good idea to reveal their plan to Eagle. Verence, however, didn't seem to be aware of this and blurted the plans out anyway,

''We are moving the Enforcers to my two-leg place.''

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews. Sorry for the delay for this chapter. It wasn't even long. I had serious writers block and I couldn't write for two days.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	13. Lake Crasher

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Lake Crasher**

It had been two moons since the Enforcers had relocated. Two moons of nostalgia. Verence had been nice enough to give the new arrivals a headquarters. Not only that, but now the numbers of the Enforcers had tripled in size.

''Let see those forest cats try to attack now.'' Verence had scoffed. He had every right to, but to the new Enforcers, grief and hatred stalked their hearts. Eagle had been demoted to Novice until further notice and no one would speak to him. Verence, Folpe, and Leo seemed to be the only ones that treated him like he existed. Moving to the new two-leg place didn't help Eagle's relations with Vellim either. Since Verence was the leader of the Enforcers in the new two-leg place, Vellim had been demoted as well to sub-grandmaster. Vellim blamed this too, on Eagle, for if the old two-leg place was never attacked, he would still be a leader.

It had been two moons... Eagle couldn't bare the thought as he sat, staring at the moon, at the rooftop of the new headquarters of the Enforcers, which was simply called, Headquarters. He flexed and performed an Ascend of Destiny. It was the first time he had done it without enhancements and he landed cleanly. He wished he hadn't.

He walked into the Headquarters. It was much larger than the Sanctuary, although it had many of the small things that emitted light laying around. Light bulbs... The Headquarters also had only one large room, with a small exit at the back. Unlike the Sanctuary, which allowed cats to stay for leaf-bare or just drop in, the Headquarters was restricted to Enforcers only. Eagle liked that rule, because he always denied having leading the Clan cats to the old two-leg place. He guessed that by letting only Enforcers in, spies wouldn't be able to gain any information. That was just his denial, of course.

Only a few cats were in the Headquarters. The Enforcers of the new two-leg place didn't know Eagle, so he had a fresh start. Unfortunately, news spread quickly about him leading the Clan cats to the two-leg place and he was ignored by most of the new Enforcers as well. He padded towards the fresh-kill pile in the middle of the Headquarters. He selected a mouse and ate quietly. Nothing could prepare him for what happened next

A Thief ran into the Headquarters, panting, ''The forest cats... They took the leader of the Mistresses Guild!'' Eagle dropped his mouse. The new Enforcers did not have a Mistresses Guild because there was no need for one, Rosa stepped forward and made the guild present in its new home. Eagle got to his paws and joined the crowd of cats that had gathered around the thief,

''How did the forest cats get her?'' Asked one Prowler.

''Why did they take her?'' Asked another.

The Thief was overwhelmed with questions, ''Look!'' he shouted, trying to keep his bearings, ''How the forest cats got into our two-leg place and captured her is none of my affairs. All I know is that Verence and the grandmasters want a meeting at the Thieves Den.'' The Thief was going to say more, but he was drowned out by the numerous surrounding cats.

Eagle shoved the cats aside. He knew his way to the Lake, he had to find Rosa. Eagle padded furiously out of the Headquarters. He had no time for back alleys. By now, he was on the thunder-path, sprinting towards the edge of the two-leg place. He dodged monsters and two-legs. It must have been moon-high when he had finally reached the Lake. He caught the scent of Coldstorm. It was from the last time he had been here. Her scent had toughened it out during snow and rain. He unsheathe his claws in anger. He wouldn't lose Rosa.

Eagle's anger was fueled even more, this time because of his own mistake. He hadn't even asked anyone for details on which Clan took her. He'd have to sneak around the territories. He thanked whoever was above for the full moon tonight. The Gathering would give him his chance. He would have to be quick though, Gatherings only lasted so long.

He raced down the hillside until he reached the stables that lay on RiverClan territory. As he walked around the horse stables, his tail got caught on a latch. He let out a yowl and yanked it out. Eagle looked up wearily as the door swung open. Inside the stable was a large, chestnut horse. Gulping, he backed away slowly and concentrated on his objective. He sniffed for Rosa's scent. He could only smell fish. He would have to move deeper into the territory. He crouched low as he crept through ferns. He saw the RiverClan island, figured that he should have picked up Rosa's scent by now and decided that she wasn't being held there. He raced across RiverClan territory, passing the Gathering island, which was now empty. He had run out of time. He didn't care. His paws began to tickle as they were brushed by pines. He was entering the ShadowClan territory. His sprinting slowed as his paws sunk into the marshy ground. He didn't even smell Rosa, but he had a feeling that ShadowClan was behind of this.

He was right.

He was at least five fox-tails away from the camp when he heard her screech. It was strange, he did not scent only ShadowClan... In fact, he swore he smelled ThunderClan. Sneaking behind a bush, he strained to hear what was being said. He could only pick up Rosa's shouts of anguish and another cat's laughter. There was no way that he could just barge in. He would be killed in instantly. No... He would have to create a distraction. He let out an ear-splitting yowl and dove deeper into the brush that he was hidden in.

Almost three heart-beats later, two warriors raced out of the camp. Eagle waited until they were out of sight and then he made his move. Slipping into the camp, he saw a circle of ShadowClan warriors. There was a cat in the middle.

Rosa.

Eagle sprinted behind a den. He was now able to hear everything,

''Why are you doing this!'' He heard Rosa yowl in infuriating. Almost a heart-beat later, he heard her screech in pain,

''I have nothing against you kittypets,'' Eagle recognized Waspstar's gruff voice almost instantly, ''My father did. He was killed, however, by an exile. Eagle... I think his new name is...'' Eagle strained and heard Rosa yowl again in pain. He heard paw steps and looked to his right to see the two warriors who had fell victim to his distraction pad back to their positions. He darted towards a den farther to the left. He was out of their sight.

For now.

''Eagle has always been Eagle!'' Screeched Rosa, in obvious fury. Eagle was now able to see everything from his spot behind the den. His heart thudded as Waspstar laughed and lashed out at Rosa, leaving a mark on her flank. Rosa let out another shriek of pain,

''Eagle has always been Eagle?'' The ginger tom chuckled, ''Eagle was Eagleflight before he was exiled. I'm sure you already know that.'' Waspstar stretched and beckoned another cat towards him,

''Father was foolish to believe that these ''Mistresses'' were just an innocent group to go to for pleasure,'' Eagle recognized Emberwhisker, Thornstar's mate, step forward as Waspstar spoke, ''Mother, a she-cat will not make the same mistake. End her now.'' Waspstar gestured to Rosa, who was lying on the floor, deep gashes all across her body,

''What do you want with the two-leg place anyway!'' Screeched Rosa, unsheathing her claws and struggling to get to her paws. Waspstar signaled for two ShadowClan warriors to take her down and they did. Both warriors slashed at Rosa's legs and she fell down.

''I want nothing but revenge for my father!'' Snarled Waspstar, sheathing his claws, ''My warriors reported to me that you and Eagle were close. ShadowClan was kind enough to contribute to the apprehending of you.'' Eagle unsheathe his claws as Waspstar padded closer to Rosa, ''Enough talking. You're going to get what you deserve.''

Emberwhisker unsheathe her claws and padded towards Rosa. The beautiful ginger she-cat's eyes were burning with hatred.

Eagle knew this was time to make his move. He leaped out from his hiding place and sprinted towards the circle of ShadowClan warriors. He shoved a few of them violently aside before leaping unto Emberwhisker. He felt claws run down his back, but he didn't care. He needed to eliminate the threat.

''Kill him!'' Screeched Waspstar, unsheathing his claws. Eagle rolled off of Emberwhisker and faced the other surrounding warriors. One warrior lunged at him and Eagle grabbed the warrior's paw with his teeth and bit down hard. He heard a crack and let go of the now crippled cat, who fell to the ground in a withering heap.

Waspstar scoffed and moved closer towards Eagle,

''If you want anything done properly,'' Spat the ginger tom, furiously, ''Do it yourself.'' He leaped onto Eagle and both cats lashed out at each other in a frenzy. Fur flew everywhere and Eagle felt his coat dampen with blood.

In the haze, Eagle managed to yell, ''Rosa, run!'' He heard scurrying as the other warriors chased after her. Waspstar was now standing on top of Eagle, exposing his belly. Eagle saw this as an opportunity and belly raked him. He felt his coat dampen even more as Waspstar's blood splattered on him. Eagle struggled to his paws, looking around frantically. Rosa was gone, so were half of the ShadowClan warriors,

''So this has what ThunderClan has come to?'' Mewed Eagle, stepping wearily towards the exit of the camp. Waspstar and three other warriors were starting to circle him, ''Counting on other Clan's warriors to do their dirty work!'' He prepared himself as Waspstar sprung. The ginger tom caught Eagle by the side and pinned him down,

''Time to die, traitor.'' Snarled Waspstar, getting ready for the killing bite.

Then it happened.

Eagle hadn't know what had happened at first. All he could hear and feel was the earth thundering under him. He heard fearful yowls from the ShadowClan cats and he felt relief as Waspstar jumped frantically off of him. Eagle scrambled upright and looked around to see what was happening. It was the most disturbing yet wonderful sights of his life.

The horse. The chestnut horse at the stables. He had left the horses door open and somehow it awoke and arrived in ShadowClan territory.

The horse had run through the brambles of the ShadowClan camp, destroying them. The two ShadowClan warriors who had been guarding the entrance were now trampled and many others were leaping to escape the same fate. Eagle sprinted for the exit of the camp and as he left, he could hear the horse's whinny of pain as if it had fell down, maybe tripping over one of the ShadowClan cats.

Eagle also heard Waspstar's enraged yowl,

''After him!''

Eagle ran faster than he had ever ran. The pine trees blocked the moonlight and he was nearly running blind. The dark outlines of trees were enough to get him through. After a moment, Eagle decided that it would be better to find Rosa, and then escape. Changing his course, he began to follow Rosa's fear-scent.

It didn't take a while to find her, in fact, if Eagle hadn't slowed down, he would have missed her. She had been hiding behind a thick pine tree.

''Eagle!'' She hissed, beckoning him quickly over to her, ''You escaped!'' She and Eagle embraced for a heart-beat before they began to notice their real problem,

''Are you okay?'' Mewed Eagle, licking Rosa's fur frantically, searching for any wounds. He was surprised when she moved away from him,

''Eagle, I tripped while I was running away... It was only luck that made those toms run past me. They'll be back any second.'' Eagle nodded and stared at her hind legs. She had twisted the left paw.

''Can you walk?'' He asked, getting prepared for the obvious answer.

''No.''

He gently picked Rosa up by the scruff, ''I guess that this will be a quick trip.'' It was a compliment, a rather cheap one to be in fact.

Rosa scoffed, ''Eagle, I may not be big, but I'm definitely not a kit.'' They both chuckled at this and stayed silent for a while when Eagle began to walk. He had no trouble holding Rosa, she was very light. His main fear was running into any Clan cats.

After a while of silence, Rosa begun to speak, ''Eagle... Why did you rescue me?'' Eagle was so taken by surprise by this, he nearly dropped Rosa.

''The Mistresses would be lost without you... Also, you have kits... Or so I have heard.'' Eagle regained his composure and continued to walk, avoiding anything that seemed suspicious,

''They are not your kits. Eagle... That night at the Mistresses Guild... Vellim had no more use for my she-cats, we would be dropped from the Enforcers with Thornstar dead,'' Rosa took a breath, ''I had to get close to you, since you are so close to Vellim so that the Enforcers would ensure the Mistresses allegiances.''

Eagle's heart pounded in his chest. He had suspected that Rosa had been using him all along, but he had always denied it,

''Politics. Of course, I knew it. You need not explain.'' Eagle now knew the truth between him and Rosa, but there was still one thing he needed to know, ''Rosa... Did Waspstar... Did he...?''

Rosa shook her head firmly. When she did that, Eagle's head shook as well,

''No,'' She mewed, ''I was left unspoiled.''

They were now by the lakeside, near the stables. Eagle looked down briefly and saw the horse tracks.

As Eagle carried Rosa up the hillside, he sighed and looked on at his future with uncertain eyes.

…

It had taken nearly an entire day to carry Rosa back to the new two-leg place. He had gotten lost twice and when he finally gave Rosa up to a nearby Prowler, he didn't have energy to move and he just rested where he was, in a dark alley two fox-tails away from the edge of the two-leg place.

When he awoke, Vellim, Folpe, and Leo were all standing in front of him,

''Good,'' Puffed Leo, ''It's about time you've woken up. Meet us at the Headquarters.'' Eagle yawned in confusion and scrambled upright. This had taken him nearly an entire minute and when he finally sat up straight, the others were gone. Still tired, Eagle hauled himself out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. The many alleys of the new two-leg place could wait when he didn't feel like a battered paw print.

Two-legs stared at him and he realized that it was sun-high. One of the most busiest times for two-legs, still he had no time to worry himself, the two-legs wouldn't do anything anyway. He finally reached the alley that led to the Headquarters and padded slowly up to the crooked entrance. He squeezed inside and saw several cats there.

He recognized Rosa, who was being treated by an old tom who was rubbing some kind of herb onto the wound.

Besides Rosa, there was Vellim, Folpe, Leo and Verence, all talking discreetly. Verence noticed Eagle first and invited him over,

''We heard of the brave rescue you pulled off.'' He nudged Eagle playfully and beckoned him to stand before him.

''Is Waspstar dead?'' Asked Vellim, quietly. He stared at Eagle and for the first time in many days, his eyes were filled only with simple questioning rather than anger.

Eagle shook his head and Vellim snorted,

''Then this entire charade was useless,'' He turned quickly to Rosa, ''No offense.''

''None taken.'' Retorted Rosa, flinching as the old tom rubbed her wound. Eagle caught her stare and she blinked at him.

Verence raised his tail for silence, ''Eagle, you were demoted to Novice because of causes that were indeed your fault, yet not your fault.'' Eagle seemed to know where this was going, Vellim did as well. The gray cat's fur was puffed out in outrage, but Verence ignored him, ''However, based on your actions today, I think it is time to take back that call.''

Eagle stepped forward, and the other cats formed two lines to clear a path for him. Eagle watched as Verence padded towards him and stop. The massive cat looked like a tower,

''Eagle, I am proud to grant you the rank of Enforcer. Remember, when all others fail, we prevail. When all others are blinded by light, we return their sight. Everything is true. Nothing is a lie.''

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	14. Recruitment

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Recruitment**

Verence stared haughtily towards Eagle, ''So,'' He began, stepping backwards, making Eagle get some space, ''How does it feel to be higher in the ranks?''

Eagle was beaming with pride. Every cat in the Headquarters stared at him with respect. Vellim seemed to be the only one uncomfortable.

Still, Eagle had to do something. His new rank in the Enforcers would help him sway the decisions of the Grandmaster,

''Vellim and Verence,'' Mewed Eagle, padding towards the exit of the Headquarters, ''Meet me outside. We must discuss something.''

Vellim stared unscrupulously at Eagle, while Verence shrugged and followed him.

''Eagle,'' Mewed Vellim with authority, ''This better be good.''

Eagle nodded and stepped outside. It was sun-down now and Eagle relished the coolness that came with it. His fur was growing perfectly for the weather at night. The exit of the Headquarters, like the Sanctuary, was an alley littered with two-leg trash and overturned silver boulders.

Verence and Vellim followed Eagle outside and wore looks of suspicion on their faces,

''What's this about?'' Asked Verence, his shoulders tense. Eagle looked up at the massive tom. He was larger than Leo, something Eagle had thought was impossible, and he didn't like to wait for answers.

''The Enforcers have gotten weaker,'' Began Eagle, glancing from both Vellim and Verence to make sure he got their full attention, ''The Cla- The forest cats can easily attack this two-leg place as they did the old. We weren't... We weren't prepared the last time. We would have won if we had bigger numbers.'' Eagle glanced at Vellim, who's eyes were clouded with misery. Eagle couldn't blame him. The gray cat with white paws had been forced out of his own home only to become a sub-grandmaster in another Enforcers guild,

''Eagle...'' Mewed Verence, carefully processing all this data, ''Are you saying that we must recruit more cats to our cause?'' Eagle nodded and out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a cat, a she-cat,

''There,'' He mewed, pointing towards the cat with his snout, ''We can build our numbers effectively.'' He looked hopefully to Vellim and Verence. He was a mere Enforcer, a newly made one, and he worried that he would be too forceful already.

Luckily, Verence seemed to like the idea because he nodded in approval, ''Go ahead, Eagle. Recruit our first novices.''

Eagle nodded gratefully and glanced down the alley. The she-cat he had seen earlier was gone. He rushed down the alley, in search of her. He had seen her fur color in the dark and decided that it was dark brown. He looked out from the alley. There she was, walking across the thunder-path path. Eagle followed her. He couldn't approach her just yet. He had to make sure that she was a right cat for the Enforcers. He sprinted across the thunder-path, barely outpacing a monster. Sun-down was now turning into a cold night-fall and Eagle followed the she-cat faster, trying to size her up. She had a medium build and seemed like she would be perfect for a Prowler. Eagle was about to break his silence and approach her when she turned on him,

''Why are you following me?'' She asked with curious amber eyes. Eagle was left standing there, awkwardly,

''Uh... Uh...'' Eagle had never been detected while tracking cats before. It was quite a shock, ''I was going to ask you a question.'' Eagle sighed in relief as the she-cat didn't turn her back on him,

''What's the question?'' She asked, with a slight edge on her voice. Eagle guessed that she had something to do and she wanted answers quickly to do it,

''There's a group of cats... Enforcers... We uh, we keep the two-leg place safe. You know?'' Eagle cursed himself for not being better at speaking. He sighed and began to walk away, failure etched into his mind. He stopped as the she-cat called out to him,

''Wait! Don't you want to hear my answer?'' Eagle sensed slight sarcasm in her voice, ''The Enforcers seem like quite a rude group of cats if they just turn their backs on cats who they just asked to join them.'' Eagle turned around, hope brimming off of him and he was sure that this she-cat noticed it,

''My name's Hazel and I'd be plenty interested in joining this strange little group you have.''

Eagle nearly jumped in joy.

''Uh... Well, I'm sorry that I can't explain everything here,'' He mewed, awkwardly padding up towards Hazel, ''Just retrace the path that you took to get here and there will be an alley-''

Hazel cut him off by putting her tail over his jaws,

''Don't worry,'' She mewed with confidence, ''I saw you in that alley with those other cats. I know where to go.''

Eagle nodded and stared at her in wonder as she raced back across the thunder-path and down into the alley. He realized then that he had his first recruit. Stretching, Eagle looked up and saw a climbable building. He would observe the rest of the two-leg place from the top of the building and see if he could find other recruits. Taking a breath, Eagle saw a a clump of crates that were directly under a ledge. The crates were at the front of the building and the ledge was at the side, so it would be a massive leap. Eagle jumped swiftly onto the crates, ignoring the sounds from passing two-legs. He measured his distance and leaped onto the ledge. The ledge was nest to an open window which Eagle jumped inside of. He observed his next move. He was now at level with those ladder things that were attached to the sides of some two-leg nests. He leaped through the hard bars of one of them and began to climb the steps. After a while, Eagle reached the top of the steps, which was unfortunately, not the top of the building.

No matter, the leap onto the roof was manageable. Climbing onto the high rails of the steps, Eagle leaped onto the roof, scrambling first, but then regaining his balance. Eagle stretched and looked up at the sky. It was dark out now and wind buffeted his long fur. For a heartbeat, Eagle embraced the wind. He embraced everything in that heartbeat. The stars, the moon, and even the fresh droppings of nearby birds that he had accidentally stepped in.

While wiping off his paw, Eagle looked down to the two-leg place. There weren't as many cats here as in the old two-leg place, which made finding recruits harder. Eagle shrugged and squinted his eyes as he saw a shape that looked like a cat fending off a dog.

_Of course it's a cat!_ Though Eagle, preparing for an Ascend of Destiny, _What else has the guts to defend itself from a dog?_

He performed the Ascend of Destiny and landed squarely on top of a sleeping monster. Eagle closed his eyes and waited for the monster to awake in anger, but it didn't. Eagle sighed in relief and leaped off of the monster into a crowd of fully awake, moving monsters.

Eagle dodged the large beasts' with no trouble. His sole focus was to help that cat, or possibly new recruit, fend off that dog. Eagle reached the side of the thunder-path and raced down the hard, gravelly path, stepping on a few sharp splinters along the way. He avoided the gaze of curious two-legs. He still wasn't used to the fact that this two-leg place had an alarming number of them. Yet again, it was called a TWO-LEG place. What did one expect?

Eagle was finally in range to smell the fear scent of a cat and the malicious one of an angry dog. He decided to race down an alley. It was where he had seen the cat from the rooftop. As Eagle sprinted down the alley, he tripped on something wet. Eagle got to his paws and stared at the ground in alarm.

Blood.

It was everywhere. Splattered onto the walls and streaked on the rough ground. Even the many silver boulders were stained with it. Unsheathing his claws, Eagle stepped cautiously forward. There was something moving behind a large green boulder. It served the same purpose as the silver boulders, only it had a much more foul stench and it held larger amounts of two-leg trash. Eagle couldn't bare the thought of what he would see. A dead cat was what he was prepared to see, but yet again, who was ever truly prepared for that?

Eagle gulped and stepped to the side of the green boulder. He saw a cat. A wounded tom who was licking his wounds furiously. The tom smelled Eagle and unsheathed his claws,

''Come to finish what the dog started?'' Growled the tom, getting to his paws in a feeble manner. Eagle shook his head and sheathe his claws,

''No. I have come to ask you a question.'' Eagle stared at the tom with criticizing eyes. The skinny black tom with silver stripes was young. He would probably be at his warriors ceremony if he was a Clan cat. For a young cat, the tom looked starved and frail. His ghostly gray eyes yearned for food and Eagle began to worry that the Enforcers may be too much of a challenge for this cat. He was proven wrong when the cat spat out a brownish clump of fur. Eagle observed it more carefully and realized that it was a dog ear.

''You- You killed the dog...?'' Gaped Eagle in disbelief. He looked up at the young cat, who had begun to groom his fur,

''No...'' Began the tom, a hint of shyness in his voice, ''I left it with a reminder to never mess with me again. Now what's that question you had for me?''

Eagle was shaken back into reality. The sooner he did this, the sooner it would be over with,

''Yes... There are a group of cats called the Enforcers who inhabit this two-leg place...'' Eagle explained to the tom about how the Enforcers protected each other and the cats of the two-leg place,

''We're a good group and we could really use a strong cat such as yourself to help us with our cause.'' Eagle sighed as the black tom with silver stripes chuckled,

''You're kidding, right?'' He meowed in disbelief, ''Do you really think that I'm going to believe that they're a group of cats that protect each other and the two-leg place?''

Eagle nodded in understanding, ''Okay, sorry for the intrusion.'' He was disappointed that the tom did not take up the offer. He would have made a great Prowler. Eagle's disappointment was dashed as the tom continued,

''Don't worry, mate. I believe it. Where is this place where all cats get along?''

Eagle smirked and gave the tom directions to the Headquarters. Things were going good so far. He still needed one more thing,

''Hey,'' Called Eagle, as the tom sprinted out of the alley. The tom stopped and turned back at Eagle,

''What?''

''Your name... I didn't get it.''

''My name... I have no name.''

Eagle watched in disbelief as the black tom disappeared out of the alley. He would discuss the name issue with the tom later. He was getting exhausted and it was already moon-high.

Eagle padded out of the alley wearily. He wandered the alleys of the two-leg place, searching for any other possible recruits.

He saw none. After a while, Eagle decided to call it a night and go back to Headquarters, and if by some stroke of luck, as he trudged in the direction of the Headquarters, a silver cat raced by furiously. Eagle was knocked aside by three other cats who were pursuing the silver cat. Eagle bumped into a wall of a two-leg nest. He regained his composure and stared after the group of cats. He had smelled fear on the silver cat. This was definitely no race. Eagle sprinted after the group. He was incognito to them and he gained speed. That speed was reduced dramatically when the silver cat decided to try to lose his pursuers by racing onto a thunder-path. Eagle cringed as one of the pursuing cats was hit by a monster. Never before had Eagle seen that happen. He had heard stories about it. Like the one where that old ThunderClan medicine cat... Cinderpelt was hit by a monster and her back leg was never the same. It was completely different if one experienced it first hand. The poor tom had no time and he didn't see the monster coming. Eagle wanted to stop and check on the cat, but the monster had stopped and a two-leg appeared from its stomach. There was too much of a risk. Eagle continued to race after the remaining cats. They sprinted off of the thunder-path and scurried into an alley. Eagle didn't follow them into the alley but waited right outside of it, straining to hear what would happen.

There was a high fence blocking the silver cat from running and the cat stopped and faced its pursuers. Eagle saw that it was a tom who was around his age. The two other cats, also toms, unsheathe their claws and began to laugh manically,

''Your time's up, Hedge.'' Growled the larger of the two pursuers, a light gray tabby. The cat named Hedge began to back into the fence, and his pursers were now cornering him,

''Please!'' He begged, his voice cracking with fear, ''Let me live! I'll join the Nine Eye's! I promise!''

The smaller of the pursuers, a plain black tom with battle-scarred ears scoffed, ''Sorry, Hedge. Our offer has gone up. We don't want you anymore... We want your life.'' Both pursuers snickered and lashed out at Hedge.

He screeched in pain and Eagle decided to make his presence known,

''Leave him alone,'' He ordered with authority, unsheathing his claws. The two cats turned around and snarled. The smaller one smirked,

''Ooh, I think we're supposed to take the word of an Enforcer.''

Eagle was taken back by this. How did these cats know of the Enforcers? He had never seen them before in any of the guilds.

''Who are yo-'' Eagle didn't get to finish his sentence because the shorter tom leaped at him, claws unsheathe. Eagle only had enough time to not get his face scarred, his flank however, was exposed and it got the full fury of the black tom's claws. Eagle's blood splattered the ground and some of his fur floated in

Eagle snarled and leaped at the black tom and together, they fought in a ball of of claws and teeth. In the flurry, Eagle could see Hedge getting attacked by the other tom.

Eagle's attacker was now on top, getting ready to strike down. Eagle bellyraked him staggered to his paws. He took the opportunity to claw at the black tom's shoulder before leaping on him and biting down on his neck, ending his life instantly.

Eagle got off of the black tom and glanced back at Hedge and the light gray tabby. They were both fighting furiously, although the larger gray tom obviously had the advantage and in no time, Hedge was underneath his attacker.

Eagle staggered painfully towards the pair, and when he got into range, the gray tom leaped off of Hedge and stared at his dead accomplice.

''No!'' Snarled the tom. He unsheathe his claws and leaped at Eagle. Bracing himself, Eagle watched the cat leap into the air and land two feet away from him.

The gray tom settled down on his front slowly, his eyes full of disbelief as he stared at Eagle. The gray tom died that way, looking up at Eagle.

It took forever.

Eagle closed the dead tom's eyes with his tail and stared at the cause of the death. The silver tom who had been the victim was covered with blood and his claws were unsheathe.

''I... I didn't mean...'' Stammered the silver tom in disbelief.

Eagle stepped over the body of the dead cat and rested his tail on Hedge's flank,

''Don't. You were in danger. They would have shown you no mercy.'' Hedge was slightly taller than Eagle, but he was much weaker, but Eagle suspected that it was just his body exterior. Hedge would make a good Thief.

''You... You saved my life.'' Mewed Hedge, bowing to Eagle. He had ghostly green eyes and they seemed out of place on his shivering body,

''Walk with me... Hedge, is your name, isn't it?'' Hedge nodded and followed Eagle out of the alley, glancing at the two dead bodies,

''You... You fought so bravely...'' Mewed Hedge in awe. The silver tom had now stopped shivering and he stood confidently as they both stopped and waited for the horde of monsters to pass on the thunder-path. Eagle was caught by surprise on what Hedge said next,

''You... You are an Enforcer?''

Eagle turned to Hedge and nodded, ''How do you know of us?'' He gestured for Hedge to follow him and they both ran across the thunder-path. A dog barked in the distance.

''Of course,'' Mewed Hedge, eagerly sharing his story, ''I was part of a rival group of cats... I left them to join the Enforcers, but my old group found out and tried to get me to join them again. When I denied...''

Eagle turned once again to Hedge when they had reached the other side of the thunder-path,

''Go to Headquarters. You will find it near the edge of the two-leg place. Go on and help us defeat your rival group. Do not let their lies mask your truth.''

Hedge looked confused for a moment, but he nodded and sprinted off towards the direction of the edge of the two-leg place.

Eagle sighed and began to pad slowly towards Headquarters.

…

When Eagle reached his destination, the three cats that he had recruited earlier were all in the middle of the clearing, being lectured by Verence,

''So, you are the batch that Eagle sent to us. Pretty impressive.'' Verence caught sight of Eagle and beckoned him over with his tail, ''Aha!'' He mewed, ''Eagle you did a good job. It took you a while though.''

Eagle nodded and glanced at the three cats that would soon be future Enforcers. Hazel was staring at him with her deep, amber eyes. Eagle changed his gaze instantly when he met her eyes. He looked over the black tom with silver stripes who had no name. He was looking at Hazel with a flirtatious glint in his eyes. Eagle almost chuckled and turned his gaze to Hedge who looked as nervous as ever,

''May... May I speak with you?'' Mewed Eagle to the black tom with silver stripes. The tom nodded and mewed a quick goodbye to the others before following Eagle,

''What is it?'' He asked, stopping to flex in front of Hazel. Eagle rolled his eyes and turned to him and spoke quietly, ''Your name... You need one.''

The tom sighed and looked at his paws uncomfortably, ''Look, I'll think of my name later, okay?''

Eagle peered at the tom with criticizing eyes. He would have to learn to respect a higher ranking member of the Enforcers. Eagle's gaze softened as the tom turned away and bounded back to the other two recruits. He wasn't even an Enforcer yet, he didn't know anything of the group or its rules.

Still, he'd have to learn. Eagle walked back towards Verence and nodded,

''Have you explained everything to them?''

Verence nodded back, ''Yup, I think they are ready for the initiation.''

Eagle struggled to hide the amusement in his eyes as Verence bit each recruit on the ear for a heartbeat. All three cats yelped in pain and gave Verence dirty looks behind his back. Verence turned around and recited the Enforcers Tenet,

''When all others fail, we prevail. When all others are blinded by light, we return their sight. Everything is true, nothing is a lie. The Enforcers are very happy to welcome you as Recruits to our order.''

The Recruits all bowed and followed Verence inside the Headquarters for him to assign them to a guild.

The black tom with silver striped stopped by the entrance of the Headquarters and turned to Eagle, ''My name... I want my name to be ''Lupo''.

Eagle nodded at the newly named Lupo and followed him inside.

** Lupo means 'wolf' in Italian.**

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	15. An Unexpected Visitor

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

It was a bright night. Very warm for leaf-bare. Eagle stretched and settled down for a quick nap. He was on top of the rooftop of the Headquarters, and after a long day of patrolling the two-leg place, he had wasted the last of his energy struggling to get onto the Headquarters' rooftop so he was extra tired. He feared that he would be taking a full-on sleep and not just a quick nap.

Eagle shrugged and rested himself down. He folded his tail around himself and was instantly unconscious.

…

Eagle awoke on the rooftop of the Headquarters, but something was different. He smelled ThunderClan. Eagle jolted awake instantly and glanced around in alarm. At first he feared the worst; ThunderClan had invaded again, taking two two-leg places, but then he smelled another scent,

''Father?'' Eagle sat up to see Ravenfrost, standing above him, pride shining in his eyes. Eagle gulped and knew that this was a dream, yet it was also true. Ravenfrost purred and nudged Eagle affectionately,

''Hello, my son.'' Ravenfrost glanced behind him and gestured to something, ''He's awake.'' Eagle craned his neck to look behind Ravenfrost. He gaped in confusion as his brothers, Talonfur and Dustpaw and his mother emerged from the shadows,

''Brothers... Mother?'' Eagle raced past Ravenfrost and embraced his family. They were all dead, yet they were here, with him,

''Greetings, brother,'' Meowed Dustpaw, elegantly bowing his head. Eagle beamed as he saw his brother, whose long fur seemed to be shorter and his body mass bigger. He was even as tall as Eagle. Talonfur also looked healthy and strong, and so did Icetail. The pure white she-cat seemed more beautiful than Eagle had ever remembered,

''Oh, Eagle...'' Gasped Icetail, burying her face into his fur, ''I wish I could see you more.''

Eagle broke away in excitement and confusion,

''What do you mean?'' He asked, still staring at them all, his mind not registering anything except for the current situation.

Talonfur nodded, ''We have traveled the skies far to visit you, brother.''

Eagle raised his eye doubtfully.

Skies? He only remembered cats traveling the ''skies'' when he had been a Clan cat. It had something to do with StarClan. Eagle shook his head. He had stopped believing in StarClan for so long, the name seemed almost alien when he finally remembered. Ravenfrost stepped forward and stared into Eagle's eyes,

''I know that you have given up faith, but we're proof that StarClan does in fact, exist.''

Eagle nearly stepped back in revulsion, ''You're one of THEM?'' He spat, feelings of betrayal and hurt from that night at the Gathering swirling in his head, ''You're one of the cats that allowed you to be executed?'' Ravenfrost stepped forward, pity in his eyes,

''Eagle,'' He began, ''You may not believe it now, I didn't at first, but the reason why StarClan did not cover the moon on that night at the Gathering was because we were meant to die a that moment.'' Ravenfrost stepped closer to Eagle, who was still bristling with fury, ''Look around. Do you think you would be the cat you are now if we hadn't have died?''

Eagle glanced down in shock, ''W-What?'' He looked back up and stared at his family, ''Are you telling me that you, father, and my brothers had to die?'' Eagle let out a wail of frustration when Ravenfrost nodded.

Dustpaw padded towards Eagle and gazed at him, his eyes filled with excitement, ''Eagle, I wish that it could be different, but it isn't.'' The brown cat gestured for Eagle to look at the sky. Eagle was left with his mouth open in pure shock. The dark sky was now filled with images... No, memories. Memories of Eagle and his many ventures at the new and old two-leg place,

''Eagle,'' Purred a familiar voice. Eagle turned around and was left even more dumbfounded when he saw Coldstorm, who was padding gracefully towards him, ''Don't you understand? This is your destiny. To live in the two-leg place and protect it.'' Eagle embraced Coldstorm quietly and licked her head.

Talonfur was gazing at the sky, which sported new images. Images of Waspstar, the corrupt ThunderClan leader and his secret order,

''This is your task, Eagle-'' Talonfur was interrupted by Eagle, who was staring angrily at the new images,

''Right,'' He mewed, gazing at Icetail, ''Vengeance for mother.'' Eagle unsheathe his claws as the image of Waspstar killing Icetail emerged from the sky. Eagle was taken aback when Icetail shook her head,

''No...'' She mewed, patting Eagles shoulder with her tail, ''There has already been too much unnecessary death,'' She paused as the images of Jayfluff and Jaggedtooth, the she-cat and tom who died in the Prowler raid of ThunderClan, replaced the previous image. Eagle stared briefly at Coldstorm, whose eyes were glazed with pain and back at his mother who had continued speaking, ''Eagle, no more revenge. Only justice.'' Eagle was about to speak out, when Talonfur began to speak once more,

''Justice is right,'' He mewed, a hint of sharpness in his voice, ''Killing for vengeance isn't. Eagle, you must bring justice to the Clans. Waspstar took over when Thornstar died.'' He paused to take a breath, ''He and the other corrupt leaders bring tyranny to the Clans, which is ironic, since they think that they are maintaining order.'' A new image appeared in the skies. It was an image of all the camps of the Clans. They were all nearly deserted and those who were out in the open were too weak to crawl inside for shelter from an upcoming storm,

''Eagle, bring back peace to the Lake.'' Meowed Ravenfrost, who was padding to the edge of the rooftop, ''Do it for justice.'' With that, the pure black cat performed an Ascend of Destiny. Eagle gaped in disbelief as all the other cats surrounding him began to fade. Talonfur and Icetail were first, then Dustpaw and then Coldstorm. Before the beautiful pearl-colored she-cat faded away, she whispered,

''Goodbye.''

…

Eagle awoke on the rooftop of the Headquarters, for real this time. It was dawn and it had already began to snow. The soft, white flakes showered down in flurry's of brightness. The rooftop was already slippery and cold. Eagle trembled as he got up and performed an Ascend of Destiny. He slipped as he landed in the back alley of the Headquarters. He quickly entered the Headquarters and was met with instant warmth. Lupo and Hazel were already there, speaking quietly. Both had been chosen to be Prowlers while Hedge, as Eagle had predicted, had been chosen to be a Thief. Both greeted him briefly and then returned to their conversation. Eagle made his way to the center of the room, where the fresh-kill pile lay. He picked a mouse for himself, and while he ate, he thought about the dream that had occurred. It was a relief to see his family and Coldstorm again, and many of his questions had been somewhat answered. Many still weren't. Eagle decided that he would not stress himself over it. He would simply wait until he was ready to take on his ''destiny''. It would have to be soon. The state that the Clans were in was too unbearable. Eagle swallowed the last of his mouse and mewed goodbye to all of the Prowlers inside the Headquarters. As he exited, he felt the need to visit Folpe and Leo. His schedule had been so busy lately, that he had nearly forgotten the two. He would visit Folpe first. He hadn't seen the new Thieves Guild's den. Eagle sprinted through the alleys of the two-leg place until he finally caught scent of the Thieves. He turned down the alley that led to the Guild's nest and nearly slipped on a thin sheet of ice. It had stopped snowing as furiously as it had earlier, but it was now sun-high, and the snow wasn't melting as it should, but instead it was freezing. Eagle snarled as he shook his paw off of the ice. It had stuck there for a heartbeat. Eagle licked his sore paw for a moment and continued down the alley. Silver boulders full of two-leg trash were everywhere, some overturned. Eagle wasn't sure that he was at the right place when he reached a dead end at the end of the alley. He was surrounded by two buildings and countless crates.

Of course! The crates! Eagle stared at a cluster of them, all stacked neatly from smallest to largest. He stared up and saw that if one stood at the top crate, they could leap into a window which smelled of many, many cats. Eagle leaped onto the crates and jumped into the window. He was met with the sight of at least three dozen cats, all mewing loudly and happily. Oh yeah, this was the Thieves Guild all right.

Eagle leaped down from the window and landed of hard floor. He looked down and saw that the floor was hard and gray. He licked his paw again, which had gotten sore from the fall. Eagle looked up while he licked his injured paw. Besides the many cats who were scattered everywhere, Eagle saw a fresh-kill pile behind a large golden thing that emitted heat. It was a single room filled with lightbulbs, with a broken door which was the supposed exit, since only an entrance idea of crates could be thought up by a Thief,

''Eagle!'' Folpe's voice echoed from within the crowd of cats. Eagle moved forward into the crowd to find Folpe, but he couldn't. Eagle broke out of the crowd to the left side of the room and was met face to face with Folpe. Eagle grinned and greeted the orange cat with ginger flecks,

''How have you been?'' Asked Eagle, sitting down besides Folpe.

Folpe nodded and stared at the crowd of mewing cats,

''I have been worse,'' He meowed, a hint of playfulness in his voice, ''But I'm getting by. You haven't visited in a while.''

Eagle tucked his head down sheepishly, ''Sorry, I've been so busy...'' Eagle looked back up, expecting to hear a chuckle of agreement, but instead he found Folpe staring at him seriously,

''Eagle, it has been nearly a year. I am getting old and I cannot rely on just a simple Thief for errands that I cannot perform anymore.'' Eagle observed Folpe carefully and found that he was right. Folpe, who had been about his father's age when Eagle had first met him, was now very old. He would be an elder if he was a Clan cat. Specks of gray now covered his muzzle and his eyes were dull,

''Folpe, I'm sorry,'' Began Eagle, trying to gain Folpe's confidence, ''What do you need me to do?'' Eagle gulped as Folpe shook his head,

''No, do not apologize. There will be other times.'' Folpe turned his gaze back at the crowd, ''Why are you still here? Do you not need to be at Leo's?'' Eagle blinked at Folpe gratefully and sprinted towards the exit,

''You knew why I was here?'' He asked before being swept into the crowd. As he walked out of the exit, he heard Folpe's answer,

''I often do.''

…

It wasn't hard to find the Mercs hideout. It was right next to the Thieves Guild's. When Eagle left the hideout Thieves Guild's nest, he was in another alley, and right in that alley was a fence that blocked off the rest of the alley.

Eagle cleared the fence easily and landed on soft grass. He realized that the rest of the alley was in fact the garden of a two-leg nest. Eagle padded across the garden and stopped at the entrance of the two-leg nest. He looked back and saw that very few two-legs were walking on the opposite side of the fence. Many were inside, waiting out the cold.

Eagle realized that there was a catflap, another word that he had learned as a member of the Enforcer, on the door of the two-leg nest. Eagle slipped inside and was met face to face with Leo,

''Eagle!'' Gasped Leo, who wore a look of genuine surprise, ''I was just about to look for you.'' Eagle chuckled awkwardly. Leo's presence had forced him half out of the catflap so now he was left in an uncomfortable position. Leo realized this and stepped backwards so Eagle could fully step inside,

''Thanks,'' Mewed Eagle, sighing in relief, ''Why did you want to see me?''

Leo beckoned Eagle to follow him. Eagle and Leo walked slowly through the Mercs Guild's hideout. It was abandoned and dark, unlike the Thieves Guild and Headquarters since it had no lightbulbs. Eagle could make out the dark outline of a few muscular cats who were sitting around, flexing and sparring each other. There were several rooms for each purpose. A large room for sparring while two other rooms were for the fresh-kill piles and the main room was basically for talking and sleeping. Leo led Eagle towards the back of the nest,

''Eagle, a Prowler... Lupo, was his name, told me to look for you since he couldn't find you. He told me to tell you to get to Headquarters quickly.'' Leo shrugged as Eagle asked him why. Eagle sighed and mewed a quick thanks to Leo. He stepped outside of the two-leg nest and began the long trudge to the Headquarters. On his way there, he decided to hunt, but only managed to catch a small rat and a vole. Eagle decided to take alleys because the sight of him carrying fresh-kill seemed to disgust two-legs. Not that he had a problem with that.

As Eagle turned to go into another alley, he caught sight of a squirrel. Why was a squirrel in this part of the two-leg place, he did not know, but Eagle did know that he would love to make up for catching such lousy pieces of prey by catching that squirrel. He dropped the rat and vole and instantly took up the form of a hunters crouch. The squirrel was chewing contentedly on an acorn, unaware of its doomed fate. Eagle's tail stayed stiff as he stalked the squirrel slowly. He stepped on a thin sheet of ice and it cracked. Eagle cursed in his head as the squirrel stopped eating and perked it's ears, now nervously turning around. Eagle took cover between two silver boulders and met the squirrel, eye to eye.

It saw him and he saw it. Then slowly, the squirrel continued to eat the acorn, its ears still perked. After what seemed like an entire moon, the squirrel turned around and continued to eat. Eagle stepped between the silver boulders and leaped at the squirrel, claws sheathe. He trapped the animal underneath his paws and bit down on it's neck, just like Fernshadow had taught him moons ago. He had forgotten about his old mentor and wondered if she was still alive. Hopefully she was. Eagle picked up his squirrel and gathered the rat and vole. He carried his prey all the way to the Headquarters. As he entered the Headquarters, he smelled blood. Eagle raced inside the Headquarters and stared in horror as Lupo, Hazel, and Vellim stood over the body of a cat in pain. There was a fourth cat and Eagle recognized the old tom who had treated Rosa when he had rescued her from the Lake. The old tom was now licking the wounded cat frantically. Eagle dropped his fresh-kill and raced over to the group of cats,

''What happened?'' He asked, taking a closer look at the wounded cat. It was a white tom with gray stripes and ghost green eyes. The white tom winced in pain as the old tom licked a long wound on his flank. Lupo was still staring at the tom as he answered Eagle,

''Hazel and I were... Err, hunting when we found him in an alley. He was just there, lying in his own pool of blood.'' Lupo shook his head, as if to get rid of the memory. Hazel continued for him,

''I think that it was the work of the Nine Eyes.'' She mewed, solemnly. Eagle recognized the name. The Nine Eyes were the same group of cats who attacked Hedge. Eagle sighed and gazed at the white tom with pity,

''I suspect that they like causing trouble...'' He meowed, licking his paws and shaking his head in disbelief.

''Worse,'' Meowed Vellim, his voice trembling with rage, ''They like murdering.'' Eagle stared at Vellim, confused.

He was about to ask what Vellim meant when the two Prowlers emerged from the exit of the Headquarters, carrying Verences dead body.

…

''He died helping a cat who had been wounded,'' Mewed Vellim, as he addressed all of the Enforcers in the Headquarters. It was a day of mourning and every Enforcer filled the always empty Headquarters. Eagle sat besides Vellim with Rosa, Folpe, Leo and the cat who Verence had sacrificed his life for, Mist. Vellim, whose relationship with Verence had always been strained, also wore a look of sincere sorrow. Verence had been an Enforcer. A brave one.

Vellim continued, ''We will celebrate him forever, but with loss, there is gain,'' Vellim gestured towards Mist, ''We have a new member of our order and a new leader.'' Vellim stood tall as he said this, ''Remember,'' All of the Enforcers repeated the Enforcers Tenet,

''When all others fail, we prevail. When all others are blinded by light, we return their sight. Everything is true. Nothing is a lie.''

…

Eagle had excused himself for the vigil with Verence. He had his own vigil for his dead friend before the rest of the Enforcers had arrived at Headquarters.

Eagle thought about the events of the day as night-fall came. He was at the edge of the two-leg place, where the buildings thinned out and the monsters were rare. He was standing at the side of the thunder-path, gazing up at the sky when he heard the voice,

''Psst! Eagle! Over here!'' Eagle looked around in confusion. The voice seemed to be coming from the trees that led to the long moorland that Eagle had traveled across when he had left the Enforcers temporarily. Eagle caught sight of a mysterious cat on the roof of a nearby two-leg building. Eagle glanced around and stepped into the trees. He saw nothing and suspected that he had been lured into a trap by the Nine Eyes. Eagle unsheathe his claws in fear and turned around, unwilling to be another victim. A cat emerged from behind a tree and Eagle leaped onto it.

''Eagle!'' Hissed Scrappy, kicking him off. Eagle landed with an oof, and got to his paws quickly. He couldn't believe it,

''Scrappy?'' He mewed in disbelief. The brown cat was already upright, fur fluffed out in outrage,

''That's a great welcome back, eh?'' Mewed Scrappy, blinking dirt of his eyes. The two cats stared at each other for a moment before bursting out with laughter. Eagle and Scrappy both embraced and speak,

''How did you get here?''

''Is this the new two-leg place?''

''Were you captured by two-legs?''

''Are the Enforcers still together?''

Eagle broke the long line of questioning by laughing and nudging Scrappy playfully, ''What happened to you?''

Scrappy scoffed and sighed, ''I was captured by ThunderClan. The only reason that I am still alive is because I bargained for my life with my enhancements.'' Scrappy sighed and looked at his paws sheepishly, ''I constructed several enhancements for the ThunderClan warriors, but they still didn't give me my freedom. They force me to make them enhancements, which means risking my life by killing sleeping dogs. I've only managed to convince them to give me a day of freedom and I spent it looking for you.''

Eagle nodded and observed his friend again. Scrappy had grown thinner, but his muscles were still there,

''Aren't they worried that you will come back to the Enforcers?'' Scrappy shook his head and lowered his voice,

''No doubt they sent a warrior after me, and besides, they have a... Certain kind of leverage.'' Eagle was about to ask Scrappy about the leverage when Scrappy chuckled and patted him on the shoulder with his tail,

''Enough of this depressing talk, what of the Enforcers? I hear that you moved to this new two-leg place?''

Eagle explained everything that had happened over the last year to Scrappy and decided to leave out the part of his trip to save Rosa from the Lake,

''Wow!''Mewed Scrappy, enthusiastically, ''Vellim demoted you? At least that cat named Verence promoted you again, right?''

Eagle nodded somberly,

''He's dead.''

Scrappy flinched and hung his head down for a moment. Eagle decided that he would not spend the little time he had left with Scrappy talking about depressing things,

''Scrappy,'' Mewed Eagle, awkwardly, ''I lost the claw and tooth enhancements that you made me at the assault on the Sanctuary.''

Scrappy nodded, ''Do not worry, I will make them for you,'' He added sheepishly, ''But you must compensate me for my time.''

Eagle scoffed and observed Scrappy's thin exterior,

''Are they not feeding you at ThunderClan?''

Scrappy grinned, ''Very, very little. If we must do this, however, we must appear to not meet at all.'' Scrappy glanced around and scribbled something into the soft forest floor.

''A line?'' Asked Eagle, doubtfully. Scrappy rolled his eyes and glanced around again,

''It is indicating where you should sit, so sit.''

Eagle sighed and sat down on the line. Scrappy sat besides him and flexed,

''What kind of enhancements do you want?'' He asked, dramatically. Eagle rolled his eyes and decided on tooth enhancements.

''Very well,'' Meowed Scrappy, getting up, ''I will find some sleeping dogs.

…

It was moon-high by the time Scrappy had returned and Eagle had fallen asleep. Scrappy nudged him awake and showed him the tooth enhancements,

''Here,'' He meowed, giving the enhancements to Eagle, ''I must go, but I will be at the two-leg place once every quarter-moon. If you see a long line in dirt, I am nearby.''

Eagle nodded, ''It was nice to see you again, friend. I will tell the others of your survival.'' Scrappy nodded and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	16. Ascension

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Note: We are nearing the end of An Eagles Revenge. I want to thank all my reviewers. I wish the 20th chapter wouldn't have to come.**

**Ascension**

Eagle had not heard from Scrappy in two months. At first he had feared that a warrior had indeed followed Scrappy and had reported everything to Waspstar. Eagle shook the thought from his head. It was too beautiful a day for such thinking.

It was the start of new-leaf and the scent from flowers spurting throughout the two-leg place was everywhere. Eagle almost wished that he could breathe in this beautiful scent everyday, even through leaf-bare when the air was cold and fresh.

He was resting near the entrance of Headquarters, taking a well deserved nap after a day of patrolling the border of the Enforcers and the Nine Eye's group. Eagle was still uncomfortable about sharing the two-leg place with another group of cats. The Nine Eye's were quite a large group, only a dozen cats behind the Enforcers. They crossed the border a few times and Eagle knew that he had seen at least a few of them in the Headquarters, but he had avoided a conflict since now that Vellim was in charge, all cats were welcome, not just Enforcers. He didn't think that Vellim would appreciate him fighting with enemies in front of cats that knew nothing of the two groups. Eagle sighed and thought positive. The Nine Eye's did not know of the Mistresses, which put Rosa's guild back into business. By seducing many Nine Eye's leaders, the Mistresses had been able to report to the Enforcers about areas where the Nine Eye's would cross the border without any cat knowing. Rosa, for one, was happy about this because with the Clan cats new knowledge about all the guilds of the Enforcers, there was really no need for the Mistresses Guild anymore. Eagle sighed and stretched. Sunlight came from the back of the Headquarters and it set off a wicked glare. Eagle moved a few fox-tails towards the middle of the clearing and sat down, right between two other resting cats. That's how he stayed for a long time until he decided that sleeping between two snoring cats wasn't the best way to go. He sat upright and began to groom his ruffled fur.

That's when Hedge and Lupo burst into the Headquarters entrance, panting and eyes full of fear. Eagle looked up in surprise and raced over to them, being careful not to step onto any sleeping cat's bodies,

''What's going on?'' He asked, flinching as his tail brushed the nose of a sleeping she-cat. Lupo glanced at Hedge, who was now whimpering softly,

''It's Hazel!'' Cried Lupo, unsheathing his claws in fury. Eagle stepped back in surprise, unsheathing his own claws, unaware of Lupo's intentions,

''What do you mean, Lupo?'' Mewed Eagle, cautiously stepping forward.

Lupo sighed and sheathe his claws,

''Hazel...'' He started, weakly sitting down, ''She led Vellim, and two other Prowlers with her. Eagle, she's one of the Nine Eye's!'' Lupo glanced quickly towards the entrance, if expecting a surprise attack. Eagle was confused,

''Calm down,'' He began, ''Tell me what happened.'' Lupo nodded and began to breathe slowly,

''Hazel,'' He meowed, looking around nervously, ''She convinced Vellim and two others that the Nine Eye's had broken through the border. They followed her, but we followed them secretly because Hedge thought that something was strange.'' Lupo took a breath, ''I tried to tell Hedge that there was nothing going on, but he kept following them on the rooftops, so I had no choice but to go with him. Hazel led Vellim and the others straight into an ambush by the Nine Eye's border west of the two-leg place-'' Lupo was cut off by Hedge's wail of distress. Both Eagle and Lupo shot the silver cat looks of anxiety. Lupo continued, ''W- We went down to confront the attackers, but we were too late. Hazel caught us and revealed herself to be a traitor. She distracted us while five Nine Eye's forced Vellim and the others into the Nine Eye's Hideout.'' Eagle looked around and noticed a few cats who were beginning to stir because of Hedge's noises. Eagle raised his tail for silence, and spoke to Lupo,

''I think we should go outside.'' Lupo nodded in agreement and told Hedge to stay where he was. Lupo and Eagle both stepped out of the entrance of the Headquarters. Eagle commanded Lupo to continue, so he did,

''Eagle, we manged to get back here, but Hazel still has Vellim and the others hostage. You have to save them!''

Eagle nodded, still amazed by the new revelation. He hadn't seen Hazel in a while, but now that thought of it, when he had followed her when he first recruited her, she had been on the Nine Eye's side of the two-leg place. Eagle let out a yowl of frustration. He turned to Lupo,

''Get Mist and the others. Tell them of what has happened.'' He continued as Lupo nodded, ''I want you to lead them to the Nine Eye's Hideout if I don't succeed in what I'll do.''

Lupo stared at Eagle in confusion, ''What will you do?''

Eagle didn't answer as he walked down the wide alley and onto the thunder-path.

…

Reaching the Nine Eye's Hideout was more complicated than Eagle had thought. He had been forced to travel by rooftop because Nine Eye's cats were everywhere on the ground. As he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, Eagle thought of what he would do. He would have to reason with Hazel. She should have some loyalty to the Enforcers. Yet she had been a member of the Nine Eye's first...

Eagle jumped onto the roof of a two-leg nest. He scrabbled onto the tiles and and stared at the sky. It was still bright outside, although he suspected that moon-high would be coming soon. Stretching, Eagle noticed that he was deep in Nine Eye's territory and he didn't even know where the Hideout was. He should have asked for Lupo's help, but it was too late for that. Sighing, Eagle performed an Ascend of Destiny and landed unevenly. His left flank hit the hard stone path with a sick _crunch._ Eagle scrabbled upright and began to check for any broken bones. Everything seemed to be in order, but he noticed that his left hind leg seemed to be sprained. Eagle turned around and saw what had happened. The two-leg nest that he had leaped from wasn't a two-leg nest at all. In fact, it was the makeshift Hideout of the Nine Eye's group. It was a medium-sized, two story, kind of shack with a wooden plank that was used for a door, left wide open. Eagle stepped forward and peered into the darkness behind the plank-door. He saw only an outline of a cat's shape,

''Well, well ,well,'' Came a familiar voice. Eagle recognized Hazel as she stepped out from the Hideout's door, ''Look who came running to rescue his master.'' Eagle gaped in shock. Hazel, the beautiful, small she-cat that he had recruited in that alley was no more. Her muscles bulged and her eyes were full of hatred.

Eagle stepped back and looked around him. There was a silver fence with an entrance too high to jump over and night-fall had come too quickly for Eagle's liking. He turned back to Hazel,

''You will not leave this place alive traitor!''

Hazel chuckled at this and unsheathe her claws, stepping back inside the Hideout, ''Traitor? I am no traitor, for I cannot betray those who I have never truly loved.'' Eagle bristled as she faded into the shadows of the Hideout,

''Then you are doubly wretched, for you have been living a lie!''

Eagle heard Hazel let out another laugh before she disappeared completely into the shadows of the entrance of the hideout. The plank-door closed shut and Eagle was left alone. He didn't know what Hazel would do to Vellim and the others, but he knew that whatever it was, it would be bad. Eagle observed the crude Hideout. He saw a window near the roof and decided that he would continue from there. Eagle sprinted up the disgraceful stairs of the Hideout and leaped onto the wooden rail that encircled the shack. He realized that there was a ledge just opposite to the rail and leaped onto it. He now was parallel to the window and he leaped inside. The interior of the Hideout was dusty and poorly made. He nearly stepped into a piece of broken floorboard. Recovering his balance, Eagle gasped as he saw a Nine Eye's cat guarding the entrance, undisturbed by Eagle's presence. Eagle quickly sneaked up behind the cat and ended his life by biting down swiftly on the back of his neck. The cat fell down silently, and Eagle dragged the body inside of the room. After making sure that the body was hidden, Eagle stepped out cautiously from the room and stared around. It was amazing. From the outside it looked like a shack, but from the inside, it was more or less as majestic as the Headquarters. Lightbulbs were everywhere, working or not working and there was a staircase with two railings leading down to the entrance of the Hideout. It was a crude staircase, and the railings were chipped and looked unstable. Eagle stepped forward and realized that there were only two rooms in the Hideout, the one had came from and the one downstairs. Eagle peaked downwards from between the wooden guards of the railing and saw Vellim and two other Prowlers, all surrounded by a mass of Nine Eye's cats. Eagle would have to be quick. There was a cat guarding the entrance to the staircase, and he didn't notice Eagle. At least not yet. Eagle leaped onto the wooden railing and spotted Hazel, her teeth preparing to sink into Vellim's throat. The cat guarding the staircase finally saw Eagle and let out a yowl of warning, but it was too late. Eagle leaped and landed on Hazel, his tooth enhancements piercing the back of her neck.

…

The long-furred white tom is surrounded by a flurry of blood and brown fur. The brown she-cat looks up at him in disbelief as she bleeds out,

''You are foolish,'' She sputtered, trying to keep her eyes from closing, ''Cats are not ready for groups as large as ours. They will become corrupt just as the Clans did.''

The long-furred white tom shook his head, ''No, our Tenet is evidence to the contrary.'' He flinched as the she-cat coughed up more blood,

''Heh...'' She began, coughing, ''I guess that I am too foolish to see it, although I suspect the opposite; that I am too wise to believe such rubbish.''

With that, the she-cat slumped down, dead.

…

Eagle ripped his jaws from around Hazel's throat and stared around him. All the cats in the room were stuck in shock. Eagle knew that it wouldn't last,

''Run!'' He ordered to Vellim and the two Prowlers. The three got to their paws and fled reluctantly. Vellim stopped outside, his back facing Eagle. He seemed to be staring at something. Eagle had no time to ask, because the other Nine Eye's cats had all snapped back into focus. One of their cats had just died and they wanted revenge. Two leaped at Eagle and he swiped at them, succeeding in knocking one aside, but the other managed to bite his scruff. Three others clawed at his legs, ripping at his rear with their teeth. He fell down and tried to fight them off, but he was exhausted by the effort of trying to shake off his attackers. He felt a pain in his back and the world began to fade. Then he saw the army of Enforcers charging through the entrance of the Nine Eye's Hideout. He heard their yowls of fury as they slashed and killed the Nine Eye's cats. Eagle felt Folpe and Leo stop in front of him and help him to his paws,

''Eagle!'' Meowed Leo urgently, ''Are you okay?'' Eagle didn't have time to answer as both cats helped him out of the battle-stricken Hideout. It seemed that every Enforcer in the two-leg place had gathered here to take out the Nine Eye's, even Rosa and the Mistresses. When Rosa saw the wounded Eagle, she raced over to him, her amber eyes shone in the bright moonlight,

''What happened?'' She asked, licking Eagles wounds as Folpe and Leo both settled him down. Eagle began to breathe slowly and he felt the blood flowing down his long pelt. He saw Lupo, and Hedge racing out of the Hideout,

''We killed the last Nine Eye! We're free of their tyranny-'' Lupo stopped as he caught sight of Eagle,

''Oh my... What happened?'' Lupo was pushed out of the way by an elderly tom. Eagle chuckled at this sight. The elderly tom had been the one that had healed Rosa and now him. Eagle had never really got time to notice him, but Eagle realized that he bore a striking resemblance to his father. The same green eyes... The same pure black fur...

Eagle coughed as the elderly tom chewed some herbs and began to rub them on his wounds. The elderly tom growled in infuriating anxiety and beckoned to Lupo and Hedge,

''Get him off of this stone path, he can get infected.'' As Eagle was carried to softer grass, he saw the silver gate open and wondered how so many cats had been able to go to one spot in the two-leg place and not arouse suspicion by two-legs. Eagle sighed and answered his own question as he began to sleep.

…

''Wake up.'' The soft gentle voice made Eagle open his eyes very quickly. He was in the Headquarters. The place was empty except for a few anxious cats. Eagle recognized Leo, Folpe, Vellim, Rosa, and the entire force of the Enforcers gathered around him. Eagle looked up as the elderly tom chuckled,

''How's it going, nephew?'' The elderly tom turned to the crowd of cats, ''He'll be fine. In fact, I think he should start walking.'' Two Mercs helped Eagle to his paws and all the cats separated to two lines on each side of the Headquarters. Eagle dismissed the two Mercs and realized that the cats in the Headquarters had paved a path for him in the middle of them. The path led near the exit of the Headquarters, where initiation ceremonies were usually held. Vellim, Folpe, Leo, and Rosa were all there, standing. Eagle walked wearily down the path towards them. Vellim and the others embraced him, and he gratefully mewed his thanks. Vellim stared at the crowd,

''Eagle has returned to us, with the help of the brother of one of ours who passed away many, many moons ago.'' Eagle saw that Vellim was indicating to the elderly tom who had called him nephew. Vellim continued,

''Hawk, brother of Ravenfrost, step forward.'' Eagle gaped in confusion as the elderly tom, Hawk, nodded and turned to Eagle

''My brothers, Ravenfrost and Croweye never knew of me. I always knew of them and I watched over them and always loved them,'' The elderly toms eyes were now filled with emotional pain, ''Even when Croweye took the wrong path, and Ravenfrost took the right one, I never stopped loving them. I watched over you and never stopped loving you.'' Eagle was frozen in place as Hawk walked up to him, eyes now filled with joy, ''Please, accept this gift.'' Hawk pulled out one of his few whiskers with the help of his left paw. Eagle took the whisker, put it under one of his claw enhancements so that it was stuck in his claws, and nodded. Vellim now stared directly at Eagle,

''Eagle,'' He began, ''You and I have not always seen eye to eye-''

Eagle sighed,

''Vellim...''

Vellim continued, ''But you have pushed this order through its hardest times even when it was weak. And now,'' Mewed Vellim, loudly so the whole crowd of Enforcers could hear, ''It is time for Eagle to take his place as Grandmaster of the Enforcers.'' Eagle stared in disbelief at Vellim. Folpe, Leo, and Rosa were all staring at him, pride in their eyes. Eagle nodded at Vellim and turned to the crowd,

''Remember,'' All the other Enforcers joined in with him as he repeated the Enforcers Tenet. There were so many mews, that it seemed like a large roar saying the same thing,

''When all others fail, we prevail. When all others are blinded by light, we return their sight. Everything is true. Nothing is a lie.''

…

Eagle and Hawk sat on the roof of the Headquarters for a while. Both stayed silent. Hawk had already explained how he had wandered away from the ThunderClan camp when he had been a mere kit. It was pure luck that he had been found by two-legs and taken as a kittypet. When he was older, he explored where he had been rescued by the two-legs and found himself back at the Lake, in ThunderClan territory. He learned slowly of his brothers' and his past, but refused to rejoin them. Instead, he would watch over them, like an older brother would. Now that both of his brothers were gone, it was his duty to watch over Eagle, and he had. Ever since Eagle had first reached the old two-leg place, Hawk had been there, observing from the rooftops, and when it was the opposite way around, watching from the ground.

After Hawk had finished his story, Eagle had asked him to race him to the rooftop of the Headquarters and that's where they were now.

Hawk had won.

Eagle and Hawk both stayed like this, watching dawn approach from the rooftop. It was a beautiful sight, seeing the sunrise. It was when the sun had fully risen that Hawk spoke,

''Your friend Scrappy is here. By the alley where you found Lupo. He has been waiting for you since nightfall and will leave soon.'' Eagle gaped at his uncle in disbelief. Hawk turned to him and chuckled,

''You'll have to travel by rooftop if you want to reach there in time.''

Eagle blinked gratefully at Hawk and bounded onto a nearby roof. He knew where he had recruited Lupo. It was a memorable place. Right near the former border of the Nine Eye's.

Eagle scrambled eat on the rooftops. He jumped four more rooftops before meeting a challenge. Most of the rooftops in this two-leg place were made of hard, silver tiles. Some had turned rusty because of rain, but it was that rustiness that had made them so easy to climb. His challenge was to leap to the rooftop of the Thieves Guild's nest, which stood in the way from the alley where Eagle had recruited Lupo. The rooftop of the nest was not made of silver tiles. The rooftop was square like two-leg buildings, not nests'. It was made of hard, gray stone that was painful to leap onto. Eagle sighed and looked over his situation. He was at the edge of a two-leg nests' rooftop. The Thieves Guild's nest was directly adjacent to him and it's rooftop would be easy to clear. The real challenge would be scrambling onto it. Eagle sighed, measure his distance, and leaped.

He nearly made it,

He crashed into a window of the Thieves Guild's nest and landed with a thud. Shaking his head., Eagle saw a door at the back of the room he had just broken into. He ran outside of it and saw a staircase that led down. He leaped down the staircase, knowing that his time was short. After he reached the bottom of the staircase, he exited the crooked door of the nest and limped out and into an alley. He was near the location where he had found Lupo. In fact, he was directly across from it. He limped onto the thunder-path, his eyes focused on the opposite side of it. Sharp shards of whatever that window was made out of were still stuck in his pads, but nevertheless, Eagle crossed the thunder-path. A heart-beat after he reached the other side, a monster passed by swiftly. Eagle shuddered as he felt it's warm and disgusting air covering him. Shaking his head, Eagle limped down the alley and saw a single line scratched into the dirt by the dead end. He sat and waited. After a few moments, Scrappy joined him, bristling,

''I was about leave! What happened to you?''

Eagle stared weakly at his friend and shrugged,

''How's it going?'' Scrappy sighed and stared at Eagle for a moment, knowing that he was not answering his question. Scrappy finally gave up and replied,

''Very well. Waspstar has stopped sending a warrior after me every time I get my free time. He uses the leverage to keep me in check, though.'' Eagle was about to ask about the leverage, but Scrappy continued, ''There is a she-cat, Thrustfeather, is her name, that I have taken a special liking for.''

Eagle scoffed and replied in mock anger, ''Well don't let this she-cat get in your way of making my enhancements.''

Scrappy nudged Eagle and smirked, ''Don't worry... She-cats provide... Little distraction.'' Eagle raised an eye as Scrappy leaned in closer, his head resting on Eagle's shoulder. Eagle pulled away,

''Wait... I don't get it.''

Scrappy blushed furiously and stared around, trying to look innocent. Eagle raised his eye and shrugged,

''I need claw enhancements.'' Scrappy nodded,

''Let me find some sleeping dogs.'' With that, the brown tom walked out of the alley.

…

It had been moon-high by the time Scrappy had returned with four dog claws each for both of Eagle's paws,

''There you go,'' Mewed Scrappy, nervously glancing around, ''Eagle, I have to go, Waspstar will be suspecting things if I am away too long.''

Eagle nodded, but noticed that Scrappy had not left yet,

''Is something wrong?'' He asked, peering at the small brown tom. Scrappy sighed and stared up at Eagle,

''Eagle,'' He meowed, taking a breath, ''I know this sounds foolish, but I feel that we're nearing the end of something very big... All of this... I think it'll end soon. I don't know why, but I just feel like it.''

Eagle nodded in understanding and mewed goodbye to his friend. He attached the claw enhancements, and flexed his new claws. They felt alien on his paws, but he knew that they would be deadly.

Eagle sighed as he walked back towards the Headquarters. He was passing the Mercs Guild's nest when he heard the mews. They were mews of anguish and pain. Eagle glanced around, looking for the source of the sound. His eyes rested on a limping cat, that had crawled to the side of the thunder-path. A white tom with dazzling blue eyes. Eagle could see them from where he was, at the side of a two-leg nest two alleys away. Eagle raced towards the limping tom. He let out a hiss of fury when he saw Eagle,

''What do you want!''

Eagle stopped and made a friendly sign with his tail, ''Come with me, I know a cat who can heal you.'' Eagle realized that the wounded tom had been hit by a monster. Not full-on, but it seemed hard enough for it to cause serious damage. As Eagle helped the tom to his paws, he asked for his name,

''My name is Cloud.'' Cloud explained that he had been a former member of the Nine Eye's until they killed his mate, ''She was innocent!'' He snarled, and then he winced as his injury let out another spasm of pain. Eagle calmed him down and in less than no time, they had reached the Headquarters. Hawk was waiting for them. Eagle set Cloud down and told Hawk to heal him. Hawk nodded and led Cloud inside.

Eagle then climbed to the roof of the Headquarters to observe the sunrise, an event he had witnessed a day ago. Vellim joined him a heartbeat later,

''He will make a good Prowler, that Cloud.''

Eagle nodded, licking his paws. He stretched, licking the blood from his paws, that were pierced by the sharp shards that he had gained by crashing into the window of the Thieves Guild's nest.

Vellim sighed and stared at the majestic sight of the sun rising, ''Eagle, we solved our problem with the Nine Eye's, but the Clans know where we are now, and with Waspstar as ThunderClan's leader, we will never be safe.''

Eagle turned to Vellim, ''What do you suggest we do?''

Vellim raised his eyes in confusion, ''Eagle, this decision is yours alone to make.''

Eagle shook his head and walked towards the edge of the rooftop, ''Why else would have I asked for the words of my most trusted adviser?''

Vellim considered this and nodded, ''Kill them all, Eagle. Finish what you started.''

Eagle nodded, ''Good advice.''

With that, he performed the Ascend of Destiny.

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews. Watch out for hints of Hawk in chapters, 5, 6, 10 and 15.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	17. Foretaste

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Foretaste**

Eagle purred as he licked his paws, observing the cats that overwhelmed the Headquarters, Enforcers or not. There were even a few former Nine Eye's members that lay around, sharing-tongues with other cats. Lightbulbs were scattered everywhere, lighting up the single room, and letting off an orange tinge. The combination of the light of sun-fall from the back door of the Headquarters, and the light from the lightbulbs was a majestic combination. Eagle sighed and laughed as Lupo and Hedge challenged a couple of Mercs to a race, knowing that they would ultimately win. The fresh-kill pile in the middle of the Headquarters was getting higher and higher. With green-leaf on the way, there would be no doubt that the pile would be even larger. It was a busy day, but it was a good one.

Eagle stood up instantly when he scented Vellim, Folpe and Leo behind of him. He turned around and greeted them. Vellim wore a serious look on his face,

''Eagle,'' He began, capturing the atmosphere, ''A Thief caught sight of a Clan cat near the edge of the two-leg place. A spy, no doubt. We managed to capture him but he escaped.''

Eagle was now tense. He surveyed the Headquarters again. He saw... no, he felt the joy in the air and knew that if what happened in the old two-leg place happened here, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Eagle turned to Vellim and nodded,

''Very well,'' Eagle turned to Folpe, ''Get your Thieves to patrol and investigate any cat that knows anything about the Clan cats.''

Folpe nodded and turned to exit the Headquarters. The orange cat stopped and turned back to Eagle,

''We won't fail you.''

Eagle nodded and was hit by a wave of nostalgia as Folpe left through the exit of the Headquarters. He remembered when he was nothing but a Recruit back at the old two-leg place. Folpe had been the one sending him out on errands. He chuckled to himself at this and turned to Vellim and Leo,

''We need patrols to be stepped up. We cannot allow another Clan cat to enter our two-leg place.''

Vellim and Leo nodded. They followed Folpe's path out of the Headquarters and Eagle was left alone, basking in his own thoughts. He was about to return to watching the crowd of cats, but was interrupted by Gray, a member of the Mistresses Guild. Eagle remembered solemnly when Gray's sister had been slain by Thornstar. Eagle had never noticed Gray before. She had deep, light blue eyes and her fur was a light tabby gray with a white spots on her flanks. She was beautiful.

Eagle must have stared at her for a while because Gray coughed to get his attention. Eagle snapped away from his thoughts and nodded,

''Yes?''

Gray sighed and mewed carefully, ''The Mistresses Guild has no use for the Enforcers anymore. With the Nine Eye's gone and Waspstar knowing of our existence, what else can we possibly offer?''

Eagle was caught by surprise. It was a question that lay at the back of his mind for quite a time since he became Grandmaster of the Enforcers.

What else could the Mistresses offer? Eagle sighed and decided to give his best answer,

''The Mistresses have been a great asset to the Enforcers and I know that it will not always be this peaceful. Trouble will come, it has to come, Clan or any other rival group. When trouble comes, the Mistresses will be there to tell us the secrets.''

Gray looked up at Eagle with wide eyes, ''I... Thank you Eagle. I shall tell Rosa of your decision.''

Eagle nodded and watched Gray silently as she blended into the crowd of cats.

Eagle sighed and began to sit down, but he was interrupted again by Lupo and Hedge who had both nearly trampled onto him. Eagle caught sight of two Mercs who were advancing furiously upon the two, claws unsheathe. Eagle heard one Merc bellow,

''You messed with that race, you pieces of dog-dung!''

Eagle sighed and got to his paws. Lupo and Hedge quivered behind Eagle as the Mercs got closer. They were both very large and muscular, and although Eagle knew that they were furious, he also knew that they wouldn't hurt him. The two Mercs stopped at the sight of Eagle and sheathe their claws. One Merc, the larger of the two stepped forward, pushing aside three cats, and cursed at Lupo and Hedge some more,

''You better give us back that mouse! it took me nearly an entire day to catch it!''

Hedge and Lupo tried to stifle their laughter, but failed. The two Mercs eye's bugged out in outrage. They both continued their advancement, but Eagle raised his tail. He turned to Lupo and Hedge,

''Give them back their mouse.''

Hedge sighed and turned to Lupo. The back cat with silver stripes rolled his eyes and turned around and a moment later, had a mouse in his jaws. He threw the mouse towards the Mercs and the two big cats took two pieces of the prey, satisfied with the result.

Eagle turned back towards Lupo and Hedge, who were both starting to walk back into the crowd. Eagle stopped them by blocking their path and Lupo raised his eyes suspiciously,

''What?''

Eagle scoffed and scolded both of them before deciding on a proper punishment for them,

''Lupo, Hedge isn't a troublemaker, so I assume that you were the mastermind of this all,'' Eagle ignored Lupo's mock look of prejudice, ''Your punishment is simple; I need you to search for another two-leg place so the Enforcers can expand.''

Lupo hung his mouth open in shock, ''What? Another two-leg place? I only know of this one!''

Eagle smirked and patted Lupo on the shoulder with his tail, ''Do not worry,'' A faded image of the Sanctuary appeared in Eagles mind, ''You'll find one.''

Lupo looked at Eagle in disbelief, ''What if I starve? What if I get lost?''

Eagle stared at Lupo unscrupulously,

''Go.''

Lupo shook his head in mock skepticism. As Lupo exited the Headquarters, Eagle turned to Hedge,

''I expected better from you,'' To Eagle's surprise, Hedge stared gallantly up at Eagle instead of lowering his head in shame. Eagle continued, ''I see Lupo's arrogance has caught on to you.''

Hedge scoffed and rolled his eyes, ''What's my punishment?''

Eagle thought this over. He saw Mist and Cloud sharing tongues with Comper and Ty. ''Go take Mist and Comper with you. I need you to spy on the forest cats. Comper will lead you there.''

Hedge cocked his head to one side, ''Which group of forest cats?''

Eagle took a deep breath and answered,

''ThunderClan.''

…

Eagle leaped onto the rooftop of a two-leg nest and felt one of his claw enhancements sink into the tiles. Ripping it out, Eagle observed the moon as it rose. He sighed and leaped onto a nearby roof. He had to scrabble onto this one, and when he did he realized that he was exhausted.

The truth hit him then.

It had been so long since he had left the forest. Eight years. He wasn't old, but he was getting near it. He guessed that he would be near the rank of senior warrior if he were still a Clan cat. The thing was, he would be getting weaker as he aged, and he wouldn't be able to end the suffering that the Clans were in if he waited any longer. It wasn't that he was as frail as an elder. Far from it. He was stronger than any cat he knew, besides Leo, but his time was getting shorter each day. Each moon. Each year.

Shaking his head, Eagle performed an Ascend of Destiny and landed on hard stone. He let out a yelp and started to lick his paw. He was about to lick his other paw when he saw a line in the dirt. A straight one at least two mouse-tails in front of him. Forgetting instantly about his hurting paw, Eagle sat down on the line, waiting.

Scrappy arrived a few moments later,

''Eagle!'' He and Eagle greeted each other and sat side by side. After a moment of silence, Scrappy shook his head and chuckled,

''Eagle, I never told you this, but whenever I came here, I was always troubled by a group of cats. They called themselves the Nine Eye's and always tried to get me to join them. I haven't seen them yet tonight.'' Scrappy paused, ''I heard rumors that they had been... Forcefully disbanded.''

Eagle shrugged, ''Could it have been an Enforcer?''

Scrappy shook his head innocently, ''Who knows? Ah well, Eagle, I've made something for you, it's very deadly, so be careful with it.'' Eagle observed Scrappy cautiously as the brown tom revealed a dog tooth which seemed to be filled with a red substance,

''What is it?'' Asked Eagle, eying the substance carefully. Scrappy laughed and quickly ripped off a claw enhancement from Eagle's paw.

Eagle let out a yelp and was about to curse, when Scrappy answered,

''Death berries.''

Eagle peered at the red substance again, ''Death berries?''

Scrappy nodded and attached the dog tooth to Eagle's natural claw. Eagle stared at it carefully. The hole where he inserted his normal claw into the enhancement was there, but the hole was filled of the death berry juice, giving the enhancement a red color. There was also another hole on the sharp side of the enhancement. Scrappy saw Eagle's confused look and explained,

''I found a way to insert the death berry juice into the enhancement. I made a hole on the sharper side of the tooth so you could dispense the juice with a flick of your claw.''

Eagle peered curiously at his new weapon. He looked up at Scrappy,

''Will the death berries give me some nasty rash on my paw or anything?''

Scrappy mused at this and shook his head ''No. They can only be fatal if consumed... And if plunged into flesh.''

Eagle had the image of him poisoning Waspstar with the poisoned claw enhancement. He pictured the golden brown tom dying pitifully in the middle of the ThunderClan camp.

Shaking the image from his mind, Eagle nodded and asked another question,

''What if I activate the poison accidentally? Like when I sheathe my claws?'' Unlike the other claw enhancements, the death berry enhancement actually sheathe with Eagle's normal claws. For all he knew, he could poison himself with his claws sheathe.

Scrappy sighed and looked up at the sky, ''That won't happen, the poison can only be activated if you unsheathe your natural claws, and you'll never have to do that with your enhancements.''

Eagle nodded, reassured. He turned to his friend and touched noses,

''Thank you my oldest friend.'' Both toms mewed quick goodbyes before moving their separate ways. Eagle had performed an Ascend of Destiny in an old two-leg junk yard, which explained the stony ground. He left the junkyard and slipped between the legs of walking two-legs. Many of them were busy doing their own thing, but others, when they felt him between their legs, yelped or stepped back in surprise. Eagle had gotten used to the two-legs. It wasn't called the two-leg place for no reason.

Making his way back to Headquarters, Eagle stopped by the Mistresses Guild's nest. He had never seen it before and had been wanting to pay Rosa a visit. The two had never really been the same around each other ever since Rosa's revelation back at the Lake. The Mistresses Guild's nest had a mysterious entrance, just like back in the old two-leg place. This time one had to enter by roof.

The den was in the middle of the two-leg place, the badlands, so to speak and Eagle was debating visiting Rosa altogether. It was already moon-high and the cold air was rushing in. Shivering, Eagle saw the building that the Mistresses den was supposed to be. There was a bundle of crates that led to the roof of the short building. Eagle leaped up onto the first crate and then the second, and lastly the third. Judging his distance, Eagle jumped onto the rooftop of the building. There he nearly ran into Rosa. Both cats dodged each other before facing each other in confusion.

''Rosa?''

''Eagle?''

Rosa sighed and looked at the sky,

''Eagle... I'm leaving...'' Rosa stared into Eagle's eyes, as if begging him to understand.

He didn't.

''Leaving? Where? Are you running an errand-''

Rosa raised her tail to stop him. She looked with pleading eyes at Eagle and walked backwards towards the edge of the roof, ''Eagle, I'm leaving the two-leg place... I'm leaving the Enforcers.''

Eagle gaped in confusion,

''What? Why?''

Eagle stepped towards her, but she stepped back,

''Eagle,'' Murmured Rosa, ''Gray will be a good leader of the Mistresses, and why? Because this isn't what I want. I don't like killing. I don't like seducing... I don't like hurting the ones that care for me.''

Eagle couldn't believe it. Rosa wanted a normal life, not the life of an Enforcer. Eagle glanced at his paws sheepishly,

''I wish you would stay.''

Rosa sighed with a hint of sharpness, ''Eagle, you are the leader of the Enforcers now. Unite them and get justice!''

Rosa then turned around and performed an Ascend of Destiny. Eagle raced to where she had leaped off and saw her dark figure racing down the side of the thunder-path. He heard her one last time,

''Victory to the Enforcers!''

Eagle watched her go and repeated solemnly, ''Victory to the Enforcers.''

…

When Eagle reached the Headquarters, it was nearly dawn. He had gotten sidetracked by hunger and spent quite a while searching for food.

He had eaten a mouse and caught a rat. As he entered the Headquarters, he noticed something instantly.

All of the cats were gone, save Folpe, Leo, Vellim and a couple of other Prowlers, Hedge among them. Dropping his rat, Eagle raced towards the group.

Vellim caught sight of him and nodded to Hedge, who turned back and bowed to Eagle,

''Eagle, we went to the lake where the forest cats live by... What we saw, it's horrible.'' Eagle let Hedge continue, even though he guessed that he knew what was next,

''Comper led us to the side of the hollow that ThunderClan lived in,'' Mewed Hedge, his eyes daunting, ''Their fresh-kill pile... There was only one mouse! Nothing more. All of the cats were weak or ill. Only a few fighters seemed healthy and strong.''

Eagle sighed and looked up at Vellim,

''The real enemy is Waspstar and his tight group of warriors. The only way that we can ensure our safety is to help the ThunderClan cats. We need more information on when to strike Waspstar and his warriors.''

Eagle turned to Hedge, who was now sharing his story to a few other Prowlers,

''Is there any way that we can do something that could shake Waspstar's confidence? Make him make a mistake, because from what you've told me, he has every thing under control.''

Hedge nodded doubtfully, ''His medicine-cat. A bluish tom. His name is Stormsomething, and if we could kill him inside the camp, Thornstar may leave the camp or do something drastic.''

Eagle's eyes burned with fury as the memory of Stormhaze, the ThunderClan medicine cat. He had sneaked some kind of berry into Eagle's food the night that Eagle's father and brothers had been executed. He wondered for many years if he should of thanked Stormhaze. If he hadn't drugged Eagle's prey, Eagle would have most likely died along with his family. Yet again, Stormhaze had been in Thornstar's tight circle. He knew what would happen. He was a part of the suffering. Eagle turned to the others,

''Very well. Tomorrow we shall kill Stormhaze inside his den.''

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews.**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	18. Seeing Red

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Seeing Red**

Eagle blinked as the rain pounded on the roof and the walls of the Headquarters. The fresh-kill pile was smaller than ever before, and to make things worse, the Headquarters was crowded. Cats lay lazily around, their breaths adding to the humidity. Eagle struggled for air, and watched another lightbulb go out, making the enclosure even darker.

Eagle sighed and sat upright, panting. The draft that came from the exit of the Headquarters was a relief. It had been a quarter-moon since he had proposed the plan to kill Stormhaze, but constant rain had delayed any chance of that.

Stretching, Eagle thought of Lupo. The black tom with silver stripes had not returned from the mission that Eagle had given him a quarter-moon ago, and Eagle was starting to worry. Of course the mission of expanding the Enforcers would take quite a time, but Lupo was sent only to search for a two-leg place suited enough for the expansion.

Eagle had tried to fight the negative thoughts about Lupo's mission with excuses like, maybe it was a long trek. That would explain his delay. This was overcome by the thought, he had gotten hit by a monster. That was parried by, he is recruiting members for the Enforcers. This thought was overcome by, he's gotten lost, and so on and so on.

Eagle padded over to the exit of the Headquarters. He watched the rain seep into the broken down, wooden door. He watched as the alley was bombarded with raindrops, the drops exploding into smaller bits of water as the hit the ground. A drop of rain somehow managed to drip off the top of the door and land on Eagle's head. He shivered as it ran down his back.

Shaking himself, Eagle meowed out loud to himself,

''This isn't worth it. I'm going hunting.''

He padded outside.

The sheltered outdoor haven made curiously private by the curtain of rain that formed waterfall-like walls on three sides as it streamed off the tiled roof of the Headquarters.

The downpour immediately flattened the fur on his head. He was instantly soaked and dripping. He took a while to observe the majestic sight, grudgingly obliging to reveal details only once his eyes had adjusted to the night. Studded by sullen two-leg nests that hunkered down against the weather, ignoring him as he joined them in their weary desolation.

Water began to furrow in the folds of his ears and funneled off the edge of his fur dripping incessantly in front of his face.

The two-leg nests lining the alley were glassy with rain, weirdly reflecting ambient light from some of the windows. The dark reflection gave the buildings an otherworldly appearance of flickering shadows and mysterious, indistinct light.

Taking a breath, Eagle padded down the alley, his fur dripping continuously as the rain poured nonstop.

He wandered around the two-leg place, looking for food. The thunder-path was utterly deserted except for a few sleeping monsters. As he walked, the rain had began to come down harder and his fur was now streaming with it, his body interrupting the rhythmic lull of the rain.

As he walked down the side of the thunder-path, Eagle stumbled over unevenly seated cobblestone, his paws scuffing the stone erratically before he regained his determined trudge. As he passed the Mistresses Guild's nest, he saw Gray sitting at the corner, sheltered by the overhanging roof.

Gray saw him and mewed gloomily, ''Hello Eagle, what are you doing out in this kind of weather?''

Eagle shrugged and told her the truth,

''Hunting.''

Gray scoffed at this but nodded and wished him good luck. After a while, Eagle found that his eyes had began to droop. The rain was making him drowsy, and his fur that clung to him wasn't helping a tiny bit.

He found himself at the edge of the two-leg place, his paws getting muddied by dirt. He decided that he would rest under the shade of trees, but that was no help, as the raindrops slid off of the leaves of the trees and landed on his back every heartbeat.

He dragged himself to the side of the thunder-path and sat up.

No second sooner had he done that, had a dark colored cat collide into him. Eagle gasped as he was thrown to the ground, his eyes now on the dark-gray sky. He snapped out of his shock when a raindrop landed in his eye.

Kicking the cat off, Eagle struggled to his paws, trying to get a closer look at his attacker,

''Lupo?''

Lupo was already on his paws, and when he saw Eagle he immediately wore a look of disbelief and shame,

''Eagle!'' He mewed, in an honest voice, ''I didn't know it was you! I thought that you were a forest cat. I saw a bunch of them on the moorland west of here and I-''

Eagle interrupted him ,''What do you mean? The Clan cats are coming here?''

Lupo shook his head, ''No, they seemed like they were leaving. I thought that they had left one cat behind to spy. Eagle I'm so sorry!''

Eagle shook his head, ''Do not worry. Go back to the Headquarters- be careful, it's a bit crowded- and tell Mist that we have reason to suspect that the Cla- I mean the forest cats were in the two-leg place. I want all patrols stepped up, I don't care if it's rainy or not.''

Lupo nodded and began to leave, but Eagle stopped him,

''Lupo, was your mission... Was it successful?''

Lupo turned around and nodded, ''Yeah, I found this two-leg place... It was massive Eagle. And there were so few two-legs. There was even one giant two-leg nest with lightbulbs where I think I caught the Enforcers scent on, but that's impossible, right?''

The image of the Sanctuary flickered in Eagle's mind,

''No. Lupo, after you tell Mist the objective, go find Vellim and the other grandmasters and tell them of your mission. They will explain everything,'' Lupo looked slightly puzzled, but nodded anyway. Eagle added one last thing, ''Meet me on the moorland west of here when you're finished, with two Thieves, a dozen Mercs, and four Prowlers.''

Lupo nodded, and left. Eagle could see his silhouette fading into the darkness of the thunder-path as he ran towards the Headquarters.

Eagle sighed and started off into the trees which led to the moorland.

What had started as a hunting trip had turned into something more.

…

Eagle shook his head in disbelief as he followed the muddy footprints of the Clan cats. There were dozens of them which led Eagle to believe that there were only three cats. Probably a spy party sent by Waspstar. He could tell that they were ThunderClan by their scent. The rain had worn off now, but the ground was still soggy, uncomfortable to stand upon, and his long white fur was still soaking wet.

Eagle waited until moon-high for Lupo to meet him with the other Enforcers. Finally, Lupo arrived with all that Eagle had asked for.

The two Thieves were lean and lithe. The Mercs were strong and many. Eagle recognized two Prowlers, Mist and old Comper. Lupo had decided to make himself the third Prowler while the fourth one was a young Recruit that Eagle had noticed hanging around the Headquarters for quite some time.

The young Prowler was the first to ask what was all on their minds,

''What are we doing here?''

Eagle sighed and glanced around, he then started to explain, ''We are here to do what we were supposed to do for quite awhile. Kill Stormhaze.''

Eagle could feel the tension, excitement and anxiety raise from the crowd of cats surrounding him,

''Wow!'' Gasped one of the Mercs.

''It'll be easy sneaking into his den...'' Boasted one of the Thieves. He raised a paw with the claw unsheathe, and mimicked slitting Waspstar's throat.

''We will have to take a wise approach if this shall be successful.'' Mewed Mist quietly.

Eagle nodded in agreement, ''Be careful, all of you. This will be dangerous. If you feel that you are not yet ready, you have the choice to leave.''

Lupo scoffed and looked around at the others, as if the thought of anyone leaving was absurd. Eagle stared directly at him, and the black tom with silver stripes hushed himself.

Eagle beckoned all of the cats to follow him.

It was a quiet trek, even with all the excitement. Every cat knew that the mission was serious. As he walked, Eagle looked back towards the cats following him. He held their lives in his paws just as they held other lives in their paws.

He remembered the fight that he had with Coldstorm years ago. She had told him during the raid on the Clans by the Enforcers, a kit had been killed.

A kit.

Surely nothing like that would happen under his lead. He decided to stop the group when they had reached at the hilltop which served as an excellent viewpoint of the Lake. A speech on morals would be beneficial.

''First off,'' He began, his eyes grazing over the group, ''We attack only warriors. No queens, no elders, and no kits. Is that understood?''

All of the cats nodded.

''Good. Let us go.'' Eagle charged down the hillside, unaware of the full moon until he saw cats on the Gathering Island. Halting abruptly, Eagle turned to the others who had stopped following him abruptly.

''They are on the Gathering Island,'' Advised Eagle quietly, ''No doubt that Stormhaze will be there. Be careful.'' He turned to Lupo, Mist, and the Thieves, ''All of you, I need you two swim to the front of the Island. Do not emerge until a bird flies over the sky. If I am detected early by any cats, kill them.''

He turned to the other Prowler and the Mercs,

''You follow me only when I am detected.''

Both groups nodded and split up.

Eagle padded silently towards the Gathering Island until he was in front of the fallen tree trunk that led to it.

He watched as the leaders began to speak.

He took a second to breath and leaped upon the fallen log that led to the Island. A tabby brown warrior at the other end of the log saw him and unsheathe his claws,

''Who are you?'' Snarled the warrior. Eagle didn't mind him and just kept his mind on crossing the tree trunk.

When he reached the other side of the trunk, he leaped down from in and slashed the throat of the tabby warrior, ending his life.

Two warriors near the beginning of the crowd of cats turned around and unsheathe their claws in surprise. The first warrior cried,

''Stop!''

He fell down dead, blood welling from a wound at the back of his neck. The other warrior fell down dead, just as the other.

Eagle was now at the back of the crowd, parting the sea of cats who were watching the leaders speak. As Eagle walked, he overheard Waspstar shriek,

''WindClan has been crossing our borders!'' Eagle ignored the cries of anger and shock as the WindClan leader spoke,

''Do not lie Waspstar! It is your clan, who have been crossing our borders!'' More gasps.

Eagle saw two ThunderClan warriors at the front of the crowd. He recognized both of their scents instantly. They had been there at the battle of the old two-leg place. They were part of Waspstar's inner circle.

He hoped their deaths would be quick as he stabbed them both with his poisoned claw enhancement. As the two warriors both fell down dead, withering, two other warriors rushed over, claws unsheathe. Both fell as Eagle slashed at their throats, one by one.

Eagle's fur now had a pinkish tinge because of the blood that splattered on his coat, which was still wet from the earlier rain.

Cats now began to notice what was happening and let out gaps and screams of shock. Eagle ignored them and padded forward until he was nearly under the tree branch that all of the leaders sat upon.

Several ThunderClan warriors surrounded him, claws unsheathe, waiting for Waspstar's order.

Waspstar leaped from the branch and chuckled at Eagle,

''What are you doing here?''

Eagle stared curiously at the feather of a bird that fluttered down from above. Eagle raised his head, amusement shining in his eyes.

He looked at the sky and heard a bird screech.

He nodded at the bird that flew over, and suddenly all of the warriors surrounding him died. Eagle knew how, but would not make obvious pride beam off of him.

Waspstar stared at the dead cats in pure shock. He made a gesture with his tail at a massive mottled tom, who Eagle suspected was the deputy of ThunderClan.

The mottled tom charged at Eagle, and the latter clawed at the tom's legs. The tom came crashing down. The crowd of cats backed away from the downed tom. The mottled cat got to his paws with valiant effort, but Eagle ended him quickly by slashing at his throat.

Eagle turned around and stared Waspstar straight in the eye.

Waspstar scoffed and nodded at the crowd. A few heartbeats later, several warriors emerged from the crowd of confused cats and joined Waspstar, side by side.

Waspstar unsheathe his claws and then for some unknown reason, touched his nose to his claws. Eagle sighed. He heard the paw-steps of Lupo, Mist and the two other Thieves coming from behind him, joining him.

Eagle turned his gaze from Waspstar and it rested on Stormhaze, who was cowering behind two of the newly called warriors.

Eagle's gaze became solemn and he mouthed to Stormhaze, ''You're next.''

With that, he let out a yowl and charged at Waspstar and his warriors. Eagle could hear the other Enforcers running along beside him.

Waspstar let out a yowl of his own and charged at Eagle, his warriors in tow.

Eagle could see from out of the corner of his eye, the other Clan cats backing away to either side of the Island, nervously trying to get away from the two groups of charging cats.

Eagle leaped into the air and landed on Waspstar.

The sound of him hitting Waspstar was as equal to the force applied. Add to this, the force and sound of the other Enforcers clashing with Waspstar's warriors, and one would be driven completely insane.

Eagle heard the sickening sound as one of Waspstar's claws ripped out of his paw, and felt his neck being fastened into Waspstar's jaws.

He felt his claws sinking into Waspstar's flank then he felt nothing. He and Waspstar rolled around in a frenzy. Chunks of Eagle's fur was ripped out as Waspstar tried to get to his skin.

Eagle kicked Waspstar away and saw the other Prowler leading the Mercs onto the Gathering Island.

As Eagle got to his paws, he saw Mist fighting side by side with one of the Thieves. Mist caught sight of him and yelled,

''Stormhaze is getting away!''

Eagle's gaze darted frantically around the Gathering Island, which was now a flurry of panicking cats who were trying to reach to get off of the battlefield and back to their camps.

Some RiverClan cats jumped into the Lake, swimming back to their territory while the WindClan cats raced onto the logs one by one, yearning to reach the other side.

Even the leaders of each Clan was trying to escape the frenzy. A few ThunderClan warriors were leading the elders and battle-eager apprentices off the Island. Other ThunderClan warriors had joined the fighting, confused, but willing to protect their leader.

Eagle's eyes finally rested on Stormhaze, who was preparing to leap onto the fallen tree trunk.

As swift as a snake, Eagle pushed fighting cats out of the way, determined to reach the bluish-gray cat.

Stormhaze caught sight of him and tried to yell for help, but Eagle had already leaped into the air and landed, teeth in Stormhazes throat.

…

The bluish-gray tom coughed up blood,

''Why have you done this!'' He cried, spitting specks of crimson at the long-furred white tom. The long-furred white tom took a breath and sighed,

''You were part of Thornstar and Waspstar's conspiracy. You knew what would happen.''

The bluish-gray tom shook his head in disbelief, ''It can't end now! Not now!''

The long-furred white tom stared the bluish-gray tom straight in the eyes,

''It has ended now, so before you die, do one good thing. Tell me why Thornstar wanted the two-leg place!''

The bluish-gray tom spat another wave of blood. A few sprays caught the long-furred white tom in the eyes, making him see nothing but red for a heartbeat. When he had regained his sight, the bluish-gray tom had already died, eyes open.

The long-furred white tom sighed and closed the bluish-gray tom's eyes with his tail.

''May StarClan guide your soul.''

…

Eagle jumped off of Stormhaze's body. He turned to the fighting cats. Lupo had no cat to fight with so he gave him the order,

''Lupo! Retreat back to the two-leg place! I will lead them onto a false path!''

Lupo nodded and as he turned around to call the order of retreat, a ThunderClan warriors leaped at him. Lupo rolled out of the way, and as the warrior was trying to regain his balance, Lupo bit him on the back of the neck, killing him instantly.

Eagle then meowed something that was supposed to happen a while ago,

''Lupo!'' He yelled, pride beaming off of him, ''Tell Vellim that I have promoted you to the rank of Enforcer!''

Lupo was stuck in shock for a heartbeat,

''Really? Eagle, thanks so much, I swear you won't-''

''Go!'' Ordered Eagle.

Lupo nodded and called the order of retreat. All of the Enforcers stopped fighting and raced off of the Island.

Eagle observed the clearing. There were no dead Enforcers, but many dead ThunderClan warriors. The ground was soaked in blood, and Eagle could see the graves of his father and brothers near the edge of the Island.

Waspstar had gotten back on his paws and saw the dead Stormhaze. His eyes were wide in shock,

''You... You killed a medicine cat!'' Waspstar turned to his remaining warriors,

''Kill him! Kill him! Tear the piece of fox-dung to pieces!''

Eagle leaped onto the fallen tree trunk and raced to the other side, following the path that he had taken to escape so many years ago.

**Review. Seriously. I spent a lot of time into this and other stories. I've read many stories in the Warriors Archive and some of them, although they make me feel intense Calvary, get so many reviews. Chapter 20 is so close! The next chapter will be the last one of Eagle's story. Chapter 20 will be a sneak peek of the sequel to _An Eagles Revenge._ It's called _An Eagles Rest._ It will have five chapters and will tell of Eagle's last days. REVIEW!**

**Just review. I'm asking for feedback and also,**

**I made this story.**


	19. The Fall

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**The Fall**

Eagle dug his claws into the marshy undergrowth on the top of the Stony Hollow. Sighing, he glanced around nervously. The warriors had given up their search for him for quite a while, but he was still cautious.

Anything could happen.

Peering down, Eagle searched for a space in the rocks that he could creep into and observe the actions happening around ThunderClan while remaining undetected.

He found one right on top of the nursery. Leaping down, Eagle landed on hard rock. He cursed for a while when a stone sunk itself into his paw, but that was trivial to what he saw next.

Adjacent to the nursery was a makeshift den of sticks and wood from the tree that had fallen down in the middle of the ThunderClan camp ages ago. In that makeshift den were two cats.

Eagle recognized Ty, a she-cat that had accompanied him on the day that the Prowlers had attacked the Clans.

Then there was Scrappy.

The brown tom was under the watchful eye of Emberwhisker, Waspstar's mother. Scrappy was making some sort of new enhancement, but Eagle couldn't see exactly what it was.

Ty was sleeping contentedly. Despite the sight of a somewhat peaceful arrangement, Eagle knew that Scrappy and Ty were both prisoners. As he thought of this, a new revelation came into his mind.

Scrappy had always said that ThunderClan had held him with some kind of leverage. Ty was the leverage, and Scrappy knew that if he escaped, Waspstar would have Ty executed.

Eagle sighed and looked around the ThunderClan camp. One would expect a camp with dozens of cats to be buzzing with excitement after what had happened that night, but everyone was silent. The fresh-kill pile was pitiful, and Eagle swore that he heard more than one cough from the elders den. A few group of warriors from the Gathering patrol who had been ordered back by Waspstar were looking around cautiously, searching for anything out of the norm.

Clawing the stone angrily, Eagle felt his stomach grow hollow as the nonstop sound of paw-steps came from the entrance of the stony hollow.

Waspstar and his warriors had returned. The one member of group of warriors near the entrance of the hollow spoke,

''Did you find him?''

Waspstar, who was the first into the camp, didn't answer as cats emerged from their dens, excited about what they would hear.

As he leaped onto the high rock in the center of the camp, Waspstar wore a look of irritation. He stayed that way until all of the cats of ThunderClan had gathered around him, buzzing with excitement.

Waspstar sighed and turned to the warrior who had asked him the question,

''He has escaped.''

The cats surrounding Waspstar burst out in disbelief and more questions,

''Will he come back?''

''How many did he kill?''

''Where is Stormhaze?''

As the last question was asked, Stormhaze's body was dragged into the stony hollow by two warriors. Every cat in the camp gasped in horror,

''He killed a medicine-cat!''

''Does he have no shame...''

''We must find him! Attack the two-leg place again!''

Waspstar raised his tail for silence,

''The outcast is not our real enemy.'' Cats gaped in confusion as Waspstar said this, even Eagle was slightly taken aback. Waspstar's eyes wore a look of amusement for a second as he continued, ''The real enemy is WindClan.''

Cats gasped and stared at their leader in confusion. Eagle shook his head in disbelief as Waspstar continued,

''How do you think the outcast and his friends managed to know where we were? WindClan told him. Did you notice that no cats from WindClan were harmed when he attacked?''

Eagle was shivering in anger now. He was once a Clan cat, he knew that they had Gatherings every full moon! He and the others didn't harm any cats from WindClan or the other Clans because the battle was centered around the ThunderClan warriors.

Waspstar was planning something, and Eagle knew what it was when Waspstar meowed,

''The outcast is just a mere agent, the real enemy is WindClan. That is why we are attacking tomorrow at dawn. We shall catch them unaware.''

The mews of disbelief and confusion below Waspstar now changed to excitement and battle-hungry themes.

Eagle knew that Waspstar was enjoying this. He would get to Eagle one day, but he liked playing games, and the future attack on WindClan was just another round of his current one. Waspstar raised his tail once more for silence,

''After we succeed in crushing WindClan,'' Waspstar emphasized on the word crushing, ''We will move onto doing what ThunderClan does best: Prosper.''

Every ThunderClan cat cheered at this. Waspstar leaped from the high rock and ordered all of the ThunderClan warriors to join him. He then turned to Scrappy and ordered the small brown tom to join him as well. The large group walked up and out of the stony hollow. Waspstar left two warriors to defend the camp just in case.

The camp now had a different atmosphere. Many cats were buzzing around with activity and instigation. All of the cats had seemed to be persuaded by Waspstar's words, and were now debating on which way Waspstar would attack WindClan.

Eagle was thinking about this as well. ThunderClan was large. Most of it's population was made entirely from warriors and if WindClan tried to fend off the large group, there would be no hope.

Sighing, Eagle flexed and glanced around. There were still three warriors in the camp. The two that Waspstar had left, and Emberwhisker, who was guarding Ty, even though she was sleeping. Sighing, Eagle leaped back onto the top of the Stony Hollow and walked on it's side until he was right on top of the makeshift den.

He leaped down onto an upper hedge. Emberwhisker was now looking away, and Ty was in clear view.

She was breathing heavily, her usual messy black fur well groomed. Eagle took a breath, and leaped down, landing right behind the makeshift nest. Since the nest was made of sticks, he could see through it.

He now faced a difficult challenge. He would have to get Ty's attention without drawing Emberwhisker's attention as well.

Taking a breath, Eagle imitated the call of an eagle perfectly. Emberwhisker perked her ears, but did not look back. Ty did.

As soon as she saw Eagle, she opened her mouth, but Eagle shook his head furiously.

He beckoned her towards him, and she sneaked to the back of the den,

''Eagle! What are you doing here?'' She asked in disbelief and relief. Eagle's eyes darted towards the guarding warrior, who still hadn't turned around, so he answered,

''I'm here to save you.'' He ignored her sharp intake of breath, ''Be quiet and help me dig a hole under the nest. You can sneak out from there.''

Ty nodded and started to dig. It took a while, but after she and Eagle both created the crude tunnel, she made a rude gesture to the back of Emberwhisker, and climbed into and out of the tunnel.

She rushed to Eagle and embraced him.

Eagle felt giddy, but didn't show it. He quickly beckoned her to follow him, and she did. Jumping onto a lower hedge to the Stony Hollow, Eagle made room for Ty. She may have been away from the Enforcers for quite some time, but she wasn't rusty at her climbing. In less than ten heartbeats, they were both at the top of the hollow, stopping for a second to get some air.

Eagle led her away from the ThunderClan camp for quite a distance until he was on the outskirts of the woods, near the lakeside. Eagle turned to her and mewed quietly,

''Wait here.''

Ty stared at Eagle as if he had beetles in his brain, but Eagle repeated his order again,

''I am Grandmaster of the Enforcers now. Stay here. Trust me.''

Ty sighed skeptically, but succumbed in agreement.

…

After Eagle had left Ty, he had searched for Waspstar and his warriors. He picked up their trail surprisingly close to where he had left Ty.

They were by the half-bridge near the Gathering Island, which was still littered with the bodies of a few dead cats. Crows picked at the rotting flesh, and Eagle could smell the stink.

Eagle realized that Waspstar was probably by the half-bridge to get some support from RiverClan or ShadowClan.

Eagle knew that he couldn't spy on the group from the trees, so he made a quick decision, looking ruefully at his still wet coat, and dove into the Lake.

It was a sudden blast of cold, as the water drove his fur in all wild directions. This lasted for only a second. The next second, he could see under the water with surprising skill and he had adjusted to the temperature pretty fast.

He swam underwater towards the half-bridge's legs. When he was under the half-bridge, Eagle rose from underwater, his ears flat and his entire body, neck and up, dripping.

He could hear Waspstar speak,

''You, lead a group of a dozen cats, go back and start the attack on WindClan. We will join you later.''

The cats that Waspstar had ordered obeyed, thinking that this was simply just a battle plan, but Eagle knew what it really was. Waspstar was getting all of the cats that were not part of his inner-circle out of the way so that he could speak to those loyal to him.

Once the first group of attacking warriors left, Waspstar had turned to talk to his inner circle. Eagle swam from under the bridge to the farthest side of the lakeside to see what was happening.

Waspstar had turned to his warriors, who were all lined up in tow rows of a dozen,

''RiverClan left us. ShadowClan betrayed us... But WindClan.. They were the worst. They were never with us!'' Waspstar started pacing among the ranks of his warriors as he continued, ''Never before have I met a cat equal to myself. A cat willing enough to kill in the name of destiny, and capable enough to claim what is rightfully his,''

Waspstar stopped before one of his warriors, who was shivering nervously. Waspstar faced the warrior and continued his mad ramblings,

''Cunning enough to stare death in the eye, and charismatic enough to raise an unstoppable force. That cat thinks that he can kill me.'' Waspstar unsheathe his claws and growled at the warrior,

''If I want to live, I live! If I want to take, I take!'' In his uncontrolled rage, Waspstar clawed at the throat of the warrior's throat.

Waspstar stared at the withering warrior, who was now bleeding out,

''If that cat ever came... If he entered _my_ forest... I know exactly how I will welcome him.''

Waspstar dragged the body of the dying warrior, and threw him into the Lake. Eagle, with his head above the water saw the blood rippling through the waves.

Waspstar seemed to have regained his composure, and gestured all of his warriors to join him,

''Let us go!'' He turned to the smallest warrior, ''Guard him.'' Waspstar beckoned at Scrappy, who was giving enhancements to the warriors as they prepared to leave.

Waspstar and his inner circle all let out triumphant yowls and raced off towards the forest. Eagle was now in the clear.

The warrior sent to guard Scrappy had his back turned, and Eagle sneaked out of the Lake, his fur dripping. He raced up to the warrior and dug his teeth to the back of his throat. The warrior fell down, dead, and Scrappy looked up in surprise,

''Eagle!'' He yelped, dropping an enhancement. Both cats embraced, but it was quick. Eagle faced Scrappy,

''My oldest friend, go to the lakeside west of here. Ty is waiting for you. Go back to the new two-leg place and find a place called the Headquarters.''

Scrappy nodded, taking this all in,

''Eagle... Thank you...''

Eagle nodded briefly and yelped, ''Go!''

Scrappy nodded and raced into the trees, tail flailing.

Eagle sighed and looked over towards the trees leading to RiverClan territory. It would be better to cross through one clan's territory rather than two other hostile ones.

Eagle took a breath and dashed off towards RiverClan's border.

…

Eagle met no RiverClan cat on his way during the territory. He suspected that most were still hunkered down in their nests, recovering from yesterdays events.

RiverClan territory was wet and complicated, but nevertheless easy to deal with. It was crossing the border into WindClan which worried Eagle. Where should he check first? The WindClan camp to stop any of Waspstar's vicious warriors from killing innocents?

Eagle began to sigh as he walked on the soft moorland, which was still wet from the previous storm. Eagle sheathe and unsheathe his claws, the tips of the enhancements sinking into the ground. Eagle looked up and realized that he was walking up the steep side of a hill. He also noticed the faint cries of fighting cats. Rushing up the hill, Eagle began to predict what he would see.

His prediction was right.

As Eagle reached the top of the hill and looked down onto the low moorland, he saw large groups of cats, fighting furiously. Many cats were sprawled out on the ground, either dead or dying a slow, painful death.

Eagle padded slowly down the hill, observing what was happening around him.

He halted briefly as two cats raced past him, and nearly got trampled as three others raced towards them in a furious pursuit.

He was alone. No Enforcer was here to help him in what he was going to do now. The fighting was thick, even on the outskirts of WindClan's territory, which is where he was now. Eagle couldn't bare the thought of the WindClan camp if this was happening.

As he reached the base of the hill, Eagle shook his head in loathing at a few cats that were cornering a WindClan apprentice.

Eagle had just begun to unsheathe his claws to help the apprentice, he was taken by surprise when a WindClan warrior tackled him, snarling,

''You won't take any of our territory, Waspstar _scum_!''

Eagle tried to struggle under the tom's weight, coughing to get out words,

''No!'' He spat, trying to shake the tom off, ''You... You don't under... Understand! The apprentice! Help.. her...'' The WindClan warrior wasn't listening, and was now raising his unsheathe paw, getting ready to strike down on Eagle's head.

Snarling, Eagle unsheathe his claw enhancements and raked the warrior's underbelly. Eagle felt his claws rip through flesh, and flinched as blood splattered his coat. The tom jumped off, eyes wide. Eagle activated his death berry claw enhancement and dug it into the throat of the wounded warrior.

Eagle struggled to stay standing as the WindClan warrior fell down, withering in a puddle of his own blood.

Eagle sighed and closed the tom's eyes with his tail, and meowed quietly,

''I'm sorry, but there was no other way.''

Eagle looked up and saw that the apprentice that he had intended to save was also dead.

Shaking in fury Eagle's eyes raced around the battlefield, looking for her murderers. He caught sight of two familiar toms who were racing towards another hill.

Eagle snarled and charged towards them. One tom had already run down the hill towards his objective, so Eagle took this opportunity to leap onto the remaining warrior.

Both of them tumbled a few fox-tails down the hill, but when they had stopped, Eagle had came out on top.

Pinning the warriors down, Eagle snarled,

''Where is Waspstar?''

The ThunderClan warrior hissed and tried to throw Eagle off, but the long-furred white tom stood firm. Showing his tooth enhancements, Eagle asked again,

''Where. Is. Waspstar?''

The warrior must have been wise, because he blurted out everything that Eagle needed and wanted to hear, ''He- he's by the WindClan camp! He led the assault there!''

Eagle gaped in shock, letting the warrior go. Waspstar would actually assault a camp full of queens, elders, and kits...

Shaking his head, eagle looked down from the hill that he was standing on. He saw the outline of the WindClan camp, dotted with the silhouettes of cats.

Eagle heard screeching and raced down the hill, his mind clouded by his mission.

…

Eagle had stopped nearly a dozen fox-tails from the WindClan camp, because that's where Waspstar and two of his warriors stood, discussing something.

Eagle couldn't hear, but he was focused on the screeching of fighting cats from the WindClan camp. Suddenly, a beautiful tortoiseshell queen with stunning amber eyes raced out of the entrance of the WindClan camp, screeching,

''Please! Please,'' She pleaded, wailing at the paws of Waspstar, ''My kits! They're injured!''

Waspstar stood, a look of awkward repulsiveness shining from his eyes. He nodded at the two warriors who stood with him, and both toms grabbed the queen by the scruff and killed her, biting down on her neck furiously until she made no more cries.

Waspstar padded slowly into the camp, seemingly oblivious to what his two warriors had just done.

Eagle, who was had been watching in horror, was now shivering in pure hatred as one of the warriors spit on the dead queen.

Emerging from his hiding place in a lone shrub, Eagle killed both of the warriors, ripping at their throats, even as they were down. He leaped off of the warriors and turned to the dead queen, closing her eyes and bidding her a good afterlife.

Eagle raced into the WindClan camp and gaped at what he saw.

The camp was in chaos. ThunderClan warriors dragged queens, elders, and kits from their dens. The few WindClan warriors left were all either too exhausted to fight and or were captured.

Eagle raced behind a den closest to the entrance, watching the scene furiously.

Eagle saw Waspstar speaking to a warrior with gray fur.

The gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes nodded and padded grudgingly over to a WindClan tom, who Eagle realized was Breezestar.

With no warning, the gray cat unsheathe her claws and raked them across the WindClan leader's neck.

The surviving WindClan cats watched in horror as their leader fell down, dead.

Waspstar mused at this and beckoned two of his warriors to follow him as he exited the WindClan camp.

Eagle raced out of the WindClan entrance, undetected. He doubled back and encircled the WindClan camp twice, until he picked up Waspstar's trail.

Eagle followed the trail towards the direction of the stream that ran through WindClan's territory and led to the Lake.

It wasn't long before Eagle noticed that his cover in thick ferns would run out soon, despite nearing the stream where Waspstar walked to.

Eagle then caught sight of the golden tom, who was sipping from the stream contentedly. The two warriors who were with him were standing side by side, watching silently, their backs turned to the creeping Eagle.

With no warning, both warriors fell down dead, their necks flowing with crimson liquid as it pooled around them.

Waspstar turned around, a look of surprise in his eyes. This lasted only for a second.

Eagle and Waspstar both stood on the strip of land besides the stream, circling each other. Waspstar turned back towards the stream, washing his paws, which Eagle now saw were covered with blood.

Waspstar finished washing his paws and turned back to Eagle, ''Well, traitor, it seems that this whole charade is coming to an end, why rush?''

Eagle stepped closer, baring his tooth enhancements,

''No more delays. This ends now.''

Waspstar chuckled at these words,

''Eagle,'' He meowed, a bit of insanity glimmering in his eyes, ''This is too much of a beautiful day for killing.''

Eagle didn't lose his pace, ''Too beautiful for my killing, or yours?''

Waspstar padded along the side of the stream, as if thinking this over, ''I kill for a reason,'' He meowed, ''Just as you do.''

Eagle unsheathe his claw enhancements angrily,

''I am nothing like you!'' He snarled, taking another step.

Waspstar chuckled again, ''Are you sure? You killed in revenge, just as I did.''

Eagle's confidence wavered briefly. He remembered the death of Thornstar. He remembered the golden brown tom's last words,

''You would have done the same to protect your kin...''

Eagle glared at Waspstar, ''Why do you want the two-leg place anyway! You have everything at the Lake!'''

Waspstar curled his lip,

''Do you really believe that? Our ancestors thought that the Old Forest had everything... Look what happened.'' Eagle listened curiously, moving forward to Waspstar, ''The same will eventually happen to the Lake. My father died trying to find the clans a new home, no matter which way he did it. We wanted peace! Peace is only offered during control!''

Eagle took these words in carefully, then shook his head,

''Waspstar, we have both lost kin... I wish that it had never happened. Your father... Your father however, killed mine for this so-called ''peace''. Peace is offered only during freedom, so you... You and your father were wrong.''

Eagle stared into Waspstar's, who now wore a look of absolute hatred. Eagle realized right then, that in his quest for revenge, he had spawned another.

Waspstar took a jagged step towards Eagle and muttered,

''My... My father was never wrong!''

With that, Waspstar sprung at Eagle and tackled him to the ground. Eagle's white fur was muddied by the wet dirt as Waspstar pinned him down. Yowling in fury, Eagle kicked him off, and struggled upright. Waspstar was already on his paws, and was getting ready to strike again.

As Waspstar sprung, Eagle leaped out of the way. Waspstar landed hard, and Eagle raked his claw enhancements across the golden tom's back.

Yowling in pain, Waspstar turned around and snapped at Eagle's neck. Eagle tried to shake the golden tom off, but he shook too hard, and began to feel his fur ripping from his skin as Waspstar landed with a thud. Eagle felt his own blood trickling down his front leg.

Snarling, Eagle leaped onto Waspstar, and bit into his flank. He felt his teeth enhancements grind into flesh, and he heard Waspstar's anguished screech.

Waspstar raised his unsheathe paws up to gut Eagle, but the long-furred white tom was too fast. Eagle hopped off of Waspstar, and was taken by surprise when the golden tom clawed at his legs from the ground. Eagle felt his legs buckle, and he collapsed.

Waspstar was now up, and was preparing to strike. Eagle got to his paws and battered Waspstar with unsheathe claws. Waspstar parried Eagle's blows, and caught one of Eagle's paws in his jaws.

Eagle screeched in anguish as Waspstar bit down with intense fury.

He felt one of his claw enhancements rip out of his paw. He saw Waspstar let go to spit out the enhancement.

Eagle, despite the pain in his paw, knew that this was his chance to strike. He leaped onto Waspstar, and performed a death bite on the back of the golden tom's neck.

…

The golden tom coughed angrily,

''The two-leg place was mine!''

The long-furred white tom responded, ''Wanting something does not make it your right.''

The golden tom glared at him,

''What do you know?''

The long-furred white tom answered, ''I know that a true leader does not have to kill to enforce his rule. May no one remember your name, may StarClan guide your soul.''

The golden tom snarled angrily at the long-furred white tom,

''You can't kill me! No cat can murder me!''

The long-furred white tom considered this,

''Then we shall let fate decide.'' He picked up the golden tom by the scruff, and rolled him into the stream.

…

Eagle watched as Waspstar's head was sucked under the water of the stream.

It was over.

It was finally over.

…

It was a merry day at the two-leg place. Prey was overflowing in all of the Enforcers Guilds. Cats all gathered in the Headquarters, happily eating and grooming. Mist, Hedge, Cloud, and Lupo were nearing the entrance of the Headquarters, preparing to perform their Ascends of Destinies as they all had been promoted to the rank of Enforcer.

Folpe and Leo were both bidding their farewells as they got prepared to lead a group of Enforcers to new two-leg places for the expansion project.

Scrappy and Ty were both over viewing auditions for their newly formed, Inventors Guild. Eagle beamed broadly as he stood in the middle of the Headquarters, Hawk beside him.

Hawk, who had been grooming his fur stood up as Gray, her belly swollen with Eagle's kits, walked by to speak to her mate.

She joined Eagle and entwined her tail with his.

Eagle overheard Vellim repeating the Enforcers Tenet to a new group of recruits,

''When all others fail, we prevail. When all others are blinded by light, we return their sight. Everything is true. Nothing is a lie.''

**There it is. Eagle's story on revenge is finally done. It's been nice writing this. Thank you for all of my reviewers. This was a great experience, but wait- What? Eagle's story is not ALL over? Explain to us, me.**

**Well, stay tuned for chapter 20, which will be a sneak peek for the sequel to this story, _An Eagles Rest_. It will tell of Eagle's last days. Sad, no? Ah well, everyone must die. Stay tuned, and I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**And remember, review!**

**Really. Review, or I will find you.**


	20. Epilogue

**The long awaited preview for _An Eagles Rest._ It will center on Eagle, his kits, and Rosa. The first chapters will be up in a couple of weeks.**

**Enjoy.**

_When I was younger, I had love, but I did not grasp it._

_I had time, but I did not know it._

_I had knowledge, but I did not see it._

_I did things that I thought would protect my order. I made peace with the Clans. I eradicated the Nine Eyes._

_I fear now, that these actions will cost me not only my life, but the lives of my mate, kits, and my friends._

_It can come for them.. Come for me, anytime it wants. It has already struck two in my order. My journey hasn't even started, I will not allow it to end so soon._

_At first I feared that I would not have enough time to do everything,_

_Now I fear that will not have enough time to do anything._

**There it is. This story is officially finished. Thank you for all my reviewers, it's been a great three months. **

**Don't forget to read the sequel, _An Eagles Rest._**


End file.
